I Hate You But I Want You
by Yuara Tirania
Summary: Dua anak manusia yang dulu pernah berjanji satu sama lain untuk bersama kembali namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka melupakan kejadian itu bahkan melupakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan kembali di acara Summer Camp? Bad boy Kyu, Innocent Min / GS KYUMIN/ Rate T plus
1. Chapter 1

ehmmm ehhmm saya tau klo banyak ff yg belum di lanjut. mianhae berhubung udh mentok jd susah dilanjut. udh coba mau di lanjut tapi susah. apa lg yg you are a monster. =,= sama ff yaoi yg terinspirasi dari Junjou romantica juga mentok. ga tau kapan bisa nya dilanjut. nah jadi saya share ff lain. sebenarnya ini judulnya You.. Devil . pernah di post di fb juga. tp sekarang di ganti. dan mungkin ada beberapa yg diganti adegannya.

sehubung FF ini belum selesai dan mau di lanjut juga, jadi saya share di sini aja. kaau di FB, udah pada lupa mereka ama sama cerita saya =,=

beneran deh, yg ini bakalan di selesai in. itu juga kalau banyak yg review, klo dikit yaa jd mles ngelanjutin... ^,^

* * *

So EnJOYed

* * *

**KYUMIN **

**GS**

**I hate you... but i want you**

* * *

**Another Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Bummie (Y)**

**Lee Donghae as Donghae (N)**

**Choi Siwon (N)**

**Genre : Romance (?)**

**Rating : T mungkin akan berubah menjadi M XD**

* * *

"_oppa_... kamu mau kemana?" tanya _Yeoja _Kecil kepada _namja_ kecil yang berada didepannya

"aku mau pelgi dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi" jawab _namja_ kecil itu sambil membelai lembut rambut _yeoja _kecil. _Yeoja _kecil itu menundukan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar *hiks hiks hiks*

_Yeoja _itu menangis? Ya _yeoja_ itu menangis.

"kamu kenapa nangis? Cup cup jangan nangis _mai_ _plinces ( My Princess_)" Ucap _Namja _kecil itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh _Yeoja _mungil itu

"minie takut kalau kita tidak akan beltemu kembali. Tolong jangan pelgi" rengek _Yeoja_ itu yang ternyata bernama Minnie

"stttt. Kamu jangan bicala sepelti itu. Aku pasti kembali"

"Kyunnie cepat. kita harus berangkat!" panggil seorang Yeoja kepada _namja _kecil itu.

Diam...

_Namja _kecil itu tidak menjawab panggilan '_Eoma-_nya'

"KYUHYUN!" seru _Eoma namja_ kecil itu. Tapi Kyuhyun malah pura pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia makin memeluk erat tubuh Minnie

"Kyunie.. _Eoma_mu memanggil..." ucap Minnie

"terus?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ya kamu sampelin _eoma_ mu"

"heeeeem tidak mau. Bialkan aku memelukmu sepelti ini"

"KYUHYUN!" seru eomanya Kyuhyun

"NE. EOMA BENTAL LAGI KYU KESANA. SABAL... KYU MAU MELUK MINNIE DULU"

Mr Cho, Mr Lee beserta istrinya tersenyum kearah KyuMin yang masih berpelukan

"mereka lucu sekali yah" kata Chulie -_Eoma_ Kyuhyun-

"_ne_, sangat Lucu... mereka cukup serasi" tabah Hangeng -_Appa_ Kyuhyun-

"HA!" Teukie - _Eoma_ Minnie- menepuk tangannya sontak membuat Chulie, Hangeng dan suaminya -Kangin- menatap Teukie

"_wae yebbo_?" tanya Kangin

"nanti ketika mereka sudah besar, Kita jodohkan saja. Mereka sangat cocok.. dan aku yakin mereka pasti mau. Liat saja mereka seperti ABG hahahaha" saran Teukie

"ya, betul juga. Kita jadi besan (?) hahahaha" ucap Chulie sambil menepuk bahu Teukie

"iya betul. Nanti mereka punya anak terus kita dapet cucu yang lucu lucu"

Kangin dan Hangeng hanya geleng geleng kepala "Ya ampun yebbo. Mereka masih kecil. Kamu sudah bicarakan hal seperti itu" ucap Kangin

"hahhaha. Soal perjodohan bisa kita atur.. sekarang kita harus siap siap berangkat. Bentar lagi pesawat kita take off" titah Hangeng

"oh iya aku hampir lupa.. tapi aku tidak tega melihat Minnie pisah dengan Kyuhyun" Chulie menundukan kepalanya

"nanti jika urusan kita selesai di jepang, kita bakalan kembali lagi dan kita akan mepertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Minnie lagi" kata Hangeng.

Back to KyuMin

"minnie.. janji satu hal sama aku"

"apa itu Kyunie?"

"jangan belani belani kamu celingkuh..."

Minnie terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun

"haha Minnie bakalan nungguin kamu Kyu.. tapi kalau kamu lama ninggalin Minnie, Minnie bakalan cali _namja_ lain yang lebih cakep dali kamu" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Minnie

"Kamu jahat" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya

"hahaha maka dali itu. Kamu cepat pulang. Kalau tidak, aku bakalan dilebut sama _namja _lain"

"_Shiloo_" Pekik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah bunga mawar merah yg mekar di sekitar halaman rumah Minnie

"yah Kyunie malah(marah).. aku Cuma belcanda" Ucap Minnie sambil menghentakan kakinya

Kyuhyun memetik bunga mawar itu. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Minnie lagi

"mau apa kamu Kyunie?" tanya Minnie bingung ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun membulatkan tangkai bunga itu. Seperti cincin dan Bunga mawar itu sebagai hiasan tengahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, lalu ia memasukan bunga -yang tangkainya sudah di jadiin bulat- ke jari manis Minnie

"anggap aja ini adalah pengikat cinta kita... heemm sangat indah" Kyuhyun menatap Mata Minnie

"whaa.. indahnya..."

"KYUHYUN!" Seru Chulie lagi

"sudah yah. Aku belangkat sekalang. _Eoma_ku celewet"

Minnie hanya mengangukan kepalanya

"ok. Selama aku pelgi. Kamu jangan nakal, jangan nagis apalagi selingkuh, _alla(arra_)? Aku janji setelah aku kembali, aku akan melamalmu. _Annyeong_"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup sikat dahi Minnie. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Minnie

Minnie tersenyum seraya melihat Cincin bunga yang tadi Kyuhyun Buat.

Hah, itu adalah kenangan manis yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh mereka berdua

Etttttt

Salah...

Itu hanya angin lalu saja.. Kyuhyun dan Minnie sudah melupakan Momen itu. Bahkan mereka tidak mengingat kalau mereka pernah berjanji satu sama lain...

* * *

13 tahun kemudian

ELF school -sekolah Khusus _Namja_-

Di dalam kelas keadaannya sangat berisik dan pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas bergeletakan di lantai. Umur semua namja ini sudah 17 tahun, tetapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Semuanya asik menerbangkan pesawat pesawatnya namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang asyik duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan PSP. Namja itu fokus terhadap layar PSP sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Shin _songsenim _ sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memandang tajam ke semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung bergegas duduk di kursinya masing masing. Tatapan Shin _songsenim_ beralih pada _namja_ yang masih fokus memainkan PSP nya.

"KYUHYUN!" geram Shin _seongsenim_. Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu masih fokus pada Layar PSPnya . mungkin saking seriusnya memainkan game kesayangannya itu.

"psttt.. Kyu.. ada guru" bisik Siwon dari belakang Kyuhyun

"jangan ganggu!" ucap Kyu datar

"_Pabo_... Kyu.. shin _seongsenim_ murka tuh!" skarang giliran Donghae yang bicara (Donghae duduk di samping Siwon) Donghae menggeser geser bangku Kyuhyun dengan kakinya

"kalau aku kalah.. kamu akan aku bunuh!" ucap Kyuhyun datar. Donghae jadi begidik ngeri mendengar ancaman dari raja Evil itu. Dari pada nanti dia di bunuh, mendingan dia cari aman ...Diam..

BRAK

Shin _seongsenim_ memukul meja Kyuhyun dengan Buku tebalnya.

Kyuhyun melirik s_eongsenim_nya sekilas lalu ia kembali menatap layar PSPnya

"ada apa pak?" tanya Kyuhyun tapi pandanganya masih fokus ke layar PSP

"ada apa hah? Kamu ketua kelas disini jadi kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas teman temanmu"

"oh" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Shin _seongsenim_ sudah lelah mengurusi murid didikannya itu. Dari pada ambil pusing Shin _seongsenim_ langsung duduk di kursinya.

"hah. Cape saya mengurusi kalian semua. Untung saya dibayar" ucapnya sambil mengurut keningnya

"oya.. Saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.. sekolah kita akan mengadakan '_Summer camp'_ bersama _purple School_. Kalian semuanya harus ikut. Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan lulus."

"APA?" *sinetron mode on -,-*

"kenapa? Lumayan disana kalian hanya bermain, bernyanyi, dance, dance salsa dan sebagainya. Lagi pula _purple school_ itu sekolah khusus _yeoja_." Shin _seongsenim_ berusaha membujuk murid muridnya. Shin _seongsenim_ yakin kalau ia mengungkit _'yeoja'_ pasti murid muridnya mau ikut dalam acara _summer camp. _

Liat saja... mimik wajah mereka menjadi segar, senyum lebar. Eit tidak semua murid yang seperti itu. Nampaknya tuan Cho kita tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

* * *

"hah! _Modern camp_.. yuhiiiii aku kira kita bakal tidur di tenda nyatanya, kita tidur di kamar.." ucap Donghae sambil berbaring di ranjang.

"ya jelas lah. Yang ikut _summer camp_ ini hanya orang kaya. Mana ada orang kaya tidur di tenda" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas tali sepatunya

"ah sudah lah. Kita sekarang keluar saja. Liat _yeoja yeoja_ cantik." Kata Siwon sambil menyisir rambutnya

"HA!" pekik Donghae. Donghae langsung Duduk di atas ranjang

"tadi aku lihat _yeoja_ lucu banget.. dia sepertinya sangat ramah" lanjut Donghae

Siwon langsung melirik kearah Donghae. _"jinja_? Ayo kita keluar sekarang. Kita lihat _yeoja_ itu" Siwon langsung berlari keluar kamar

"dasar Kuda" ejek Kyuhyun.

"kamu juga harus ikut" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar kamar

* * *

"mana _yeoja_ yang kamu maksud?" tanya Siwon sambil tengok kanan, tengok kiri

"mana yah... nah itu!" tunjuk Donghae ke seseorang _yeoja_ yang berlari kearahnya.

"whaaa. _Neoumu kyeopta_" puji Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun? dia tidak menghiraukan itu. Kyuhyun hanya fokus kelayar PSPnya.

BRUG

Tidak sengaja _Yeoja_ itu menabrak Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSPnya. PSP itu terlempar dan jatuh.. PSP itu masuk ke kolam ikan.

"ah _mianhae mianhae_.. aku tidak sengaja" sesal yeoja itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yeoja itu dengan Evil.

"maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf" sesal yeoja itu

Tapi Kyuhyun masih menatap sangar kearah Yeoja itu. Dari pada mati, Yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"YA! Jangan kabur!" Pekik Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon dan Donghae secara bergantian "bantu aku... menjahili _yeoja_ itu" kata Kyuhyun

"_MWO_?" pekik Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan

"jangan nolak!"

* * *

"Kyu, nama _yeoja_ itu Lee Sungmin. Teman temannya manggil dia dengan sebutan Minnie. dia tidur di kamar 321.." kata Donghae

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya

"sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kata temannya,Sungmin sedang mandi" jawab Siwon

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. Siwon dan Donghae saling lempar pandang

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi khusus Yeoja. Kamar mandi saat ini sepi. Yang mandi hanya 1 _yeoja_. Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah Sungmin. Sedangkan Siwon, ia menunggu diluar

"Hae, ambil handuk itu!" bisik Kyuhyun ke arah handuk yang bergelantung di salah satu pintu ruang bilas ( pintu yang biasa ada di ruangan bilas jadi pintu bagian atasnya bolong)

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya

"aish... yasudah aku saja" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handuk itu. Si pemiliknya tidak mengetahui kalau Handuknya diambil karena sipemilik handuk itu sedang berbalik kearah _shower_ sambil bernyanyi ...

"_gatcha_" selain mengambil handuk, Kyuhyun juga mengambil baju yang terletak di meja dekat kaca rias. Kyuhyun yakin, itu adalah baju milik Minnie

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi di susul dengan Donghae

"Kalian apakan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"noh, kerjaan si _Evil_" tunjuk Donghae ke handuk dan baju yeoja yang Kyuhyun genggeam.

"parah!" Pekik Siwon

"hahhaha maka dari itu. Jangan ada yang menggangu ketenangan ku. Biar tahu rasa dia... yasudah kita harus pergi dari sini" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi, disusul dengan Donghae dan Siwon

* * *

Srett..

Minnie memutar keran _shower_, habis itu ia membalikan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia tidak melihat handuknya

"_oh my_.. mana handuk ku? Apa aku lupa membawanya" Minnie membuka pintu ruang bilas secara pelahan. Minnie menoleh kearah kanan.

Terkejut .. _Shock ._. itulah yang Minnie rasakan. Seharusnya bajunya ada di meja. Tapi sekarang bajunya itu tidak ada.

"_aish ottoke_... bajuku kok tidak ada.. mampus! Gimana nih? Masa aku keluar dengan keadaan _naked? ANDWEI!"_

TBC

* * *

Well cerita yang pasaran. give me some words ^o^

Review review review


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE KILAT ini untuk kalian yg kemaren review **

**Kim Ae rin : ini update nya udah asap blom ? :D **

**Jouley . peetz : Naked ? haha**

**dewi. : terlalu cepet ya? ah mianhae ,**

**Gamsha yg udh review ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Eh Kyu, baju Sungmin mau kita apakan?" tanya Donghae ketika mereka (Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae) sudah ada di dalam kamar

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun malah duduk di Sofa sambil memainkan baju Sungmin. Donghae dan Siwon masih berdiri jarak antara sofa dengan tempat Siwon dan Donghae berpijak, sekitar 5 meter

"_YA!_ _DEVIL_ !" Bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon "Apa?"

"Baju sungmin ingin diapakan? Sudahlah kembalikan saja. Kasian dia, kalau dia kedinginan gimana? Kalau dia nekat keluar dengan keadaan telanjang gimana? Kasian Kyu" ucap Siwon

Donghae langsung melebarkan matanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantiaan

"Eh, kalau benar Sungmin sampai senekat itu bagus dong. Jadi kita bisa lihat langsung tubuh Sungmin" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar binar dan dengan senyuman yang lebar selebar lebarnya

"Semoga saja dia benar-benar keluar dengan keadaan _naked" _ucap Kyu datar.

"_YA!_ Kalia kenapa sih? kita tidak boleh melakukan itu pada _yeoja_. Gini yah, kita seorang _namja_. Tugas _Namja _itu harus melindungi _Yeoja_ jadi..." Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika ia melihat benda yang sedang Kyuhyun angkat. Mata Siwon dan Donghae melebar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum _evil _melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Itu kan... _Bra?_" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk benda yang Kyuhyun angkat.

Kyuhyun menyimpan benda itu, lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat benda yang satu lagi

"Itu... Ce...celana dalam... _yeoja"_ ucap Siwon terbata bata

"Hahahhahaha ekspresi kalian sangat lucu. Hahaha" Kyuhyun memukul mukul dudukan Sofa

"_YA_!" bentak Donghae tidak terima

"Hahahhah kalian seperti orang _pabo_" ejek Kyuhyun

"_YA_! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan mengembalikan baju itu ke Sungmin dan melindungi Sungmin dari _namja Devil_ seperti mu!" Ancam Siwon

"Haha iya iya, aku tidak akan menertawai kalian lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa

Siwon dan Donghae menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun

"Pftttt" Kyuhyun menahan Tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Bwahahhaha" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi dia akhirnya tertawa berbahak bahak sambil memukul mukul sofa.

"KYUHYUN" Bentak Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan. Siwon dan Donghae langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun. dengan sigap Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar. Baju Sungmin ia letakan di sofa-nya. Donghae dan Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sampai keluar kamar.

* * *

Mereka bermain kejar kejaran di tengah halaman. _Yeoja- yeoja_ dari _Purple highschool_ tertawa sambi menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon.

_Yeoja-yeoja_ disana semuanya terkesima melihat ketampanan ketiga namja itu

"Tampannya.."

"kelakuan mereka sangat lucu"

"Cih mereka seperti anak kecil. Tidak tahu umur" komentar salah satu _Yeoja_.

_Okay_, mungkin tidak semua siswi _purple Highschool_ yang terkesima atas ketampanan mereka bertiga. Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menatap sinis kearah mereka bertiga.

* * *

"_Ottoke?_? Aku kedinginan... aku mau pakai baju. Bajuku dimana sih. perasaan aku meletakan bajuku diluar. Aish" ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok ruang bilas

tiba-tiba Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. _yeoja_ itu langsung berdiri tegak sambil membuka sedikit pintu ruangan bilas

"Sungmin, apa kau masih disini?" tanya seorang _yeoja_

'Bummie' batin Minnie

"Bummie,, aku masih disini. Aku didalam ruangan bilas. Kesini cepetan!" titah Sungmin

"Ya ampun Minnie, kau sedang apa didalam. Lama sekali. Aku menunggumu di kamar, tapi kau belum juga selesai" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah Sungmin yang berada di dalam ruangan Bilas

"Ye,, aku sebenarnya sudah selesai mandi dari tadi. tapi sehubung ada masalah jadi aja aku tidak bisa keluar" jawab Sungmin

"Apa sih masalahnya? bentar lagi kita disuruh berkumpul di lapangan"

"Masalahnya, bajuku tidak ada, padahal aku tadi simpan disana" Sungmin menunjuk kearah meja rias dengan bibirnya (jadi bibirnya dimonyongin. What? Apa itu monyong #plak XD) Bummie menoleh kearah yang Sungmin Tunjuk, lalu ia melirik kearah Sungmin lagi.

"Nah loh, terus kemana bajunya?"tanya Bummie

"_I don't know_" Sungmin mengendikan bahunya

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu disini. Aku ingin membawakan baju buatmu. Tidak lucu sekali kan kalau kau keluar dengan keadaan _naked_? " Bummie berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin

"Gomawo Bummie... yang cepat yah"

* * *

"Gomawo Bummie, kalau tadi kamu tidak menyusulku, aku pasti mati membeku di ruangan bilas" Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya bersama Bummie

"Ne. Bersyukurlah karena kamu memiliki teman sepertiku"

"Iya iya. Aku bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia sebaikmu" Sungmin mencubit pipi Bummie

"_Aw.. Apo_.."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang _namja_ yang melihat sinis kearah mereka.

"Rupanya kau disini Kyu. Sudahlah jangan main kejar kejaran lagi. Aku lelah mengejar _Devil _sepertimu" Ucap Donghae

"Kamu melihat apa sih?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dan Bummie dari kejauhan

Siwon dan Donghae langsung melihat arah pandangan Kyuhyun

"Itu kan Sungmin kok dia tidak _naked_?" tanya Donghae

"Mungkin temannya membawakan dia baju" jawab Siwon

"Yah.. jadi kita tidak jadi melihat pemandangan yang bagus dong" sesal Donghae

"Dasar otak mesum" Siwon mendorong tubuh Donghae

"Ya sudah kita berkumpul ke lapangan sekarang, bentar lagi Shin seongsenim bakalan memberi pengarahan"

* * *

Siswa siswi dari 2 sekolahan berbeda berkumpul dilapangan, _Namja_ berkumpul disebelah kiri sedangkan _yeoja _berkumpul disebelah kanan.

"Jadi intinya, kami akan membagikan kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang, satu _namja_ dan satu _Yeoja_. Nanti jika kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Kalian harus berdiskusi dengan pasangan kalian. Disini akan diadakan lomba membuat lagu, bernyanyi dan menari. Nah kalian harus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Kalian harus mendukung pasangannya" Ucap Song _seongsenim dari Purple highschool_ diatas panggung

Siswa dan Siswi bersorak gembira

"Disini ada kotak yang isinya nama nama _Yeoja_. Nah cara pembagian kelompoknya, para _namja _naik keatas panggung dan mengambil salah satu kertas didalam kotak ini. Nanti di kertas itu tertera nama _yeoja_ yang sekaligus menjadi pasangan kalian. kalian mengerti?" tanya Song _seongsenim_

"_Ne._.."

"Kalau kalian mengerti, kita mulai sekarang. Dimulai dari depan yang berdiri paling Kiri"

.

.

"Asyik,, kita akan bersosialisasi dengan _namja namja ELF highschool_ hahaha"' Sorak Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang pegelangan tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Matanya membulat karena ia tidak merasakan sesuatu dipergelangan tanggannya, seharusnya di pergelangan tangannya ada gelang tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya

"AAAA Bummie gelang keberuntunganku hilang..." Histeris Sungmin

"Kamu lupa menyimpan kali"

"Ih Bummie, serius gelangnya tidak ada _ottoke_?" Sungmin mengoyang goyangkan tangan Bummie

"Kalau seandainya Gelang keberuntunganku tidak ada, aku bakalan sial terus" Ucap Sungmin

"Kamu tenang dulu, nanti kita cari di kamar ok?" saran Bummie. Sungmin hanya mengangukan pasrah kepalanya.

"Kim Kibum" panggil seseorang dari arah panggung

"Ya, Kim kibum naik keatas" Titah Song _seongsenim_

Kibum atau biasa disebut Bummie langsung menoleh kearah Panggung

"Minnie, aku dipanggil. Aku keatas panggung yah" Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya

.

3 Menit kemudian..

"Siapa yang jadi pasangan anda?" tanya Song _seongsenim_ pada Namja disebelahnya

"Emmm... Lee Sungmin"

"Lee sungmin naik keata s panggung" Sungmin langsung berjalan keatas panggung tanpa berniat sekalipun memandang pasangannya yang berdiri diatas panggung.

Sungmin berdiri di depan _Namja_ itu lalu ia mendongkakan kepalanya. Mata Sungmin melebar, tangannya terjulur untuk menunjuk wajah _namja_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya

"kau.. _namja_ Seram itu" Ucap Sungmin polos. Namja itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _Evil_nya

"Nah kalian berdiskusilah nanti malam saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu" Ucap Song _seongsenim_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan untuk turun dari panggung..

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk di rerumputan diikuti dengan Sungmin

"Hai.. nama ku Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin tapi teman teman ku memanggilku Minnie" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk meladeni Sungmin

Sungmin menganga , ia tidak percaya atas sikap Kyuhyun seperti itu_. tidak sopan sekali dia _

"YA! Kamu bisa sopan tidak sih?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku sopan pada orang yang harus aku hormati" Jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Cih, Sombong sekali"

"Jangan membuatku kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Jadi kamu masih marah? aku 'kan tidak sengaja menabrakmu jadi jangan salahin aku dong kalau Pspmu rusak. Salahkan dirimu, yang berdiri di tengah jalan"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _Evil se Evil Evil_-nya. Melihat tatapan itu, Sungmin langsung menundukan Kepalanya

"Maaf deh" sesal Sungmin

"Tidak semudah itu "

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum _Evil _. Sungmin begidik ngeri melihat Senyuman itu

senyuman _namja_ itu sangat dan sangat menyeramkan_. Aku yakin namja ini mempunyai rencana untuk membalasku. Ottoke?_ Batin Sungmin yang masih menatap Kyuhyun ngeri. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan namja yang satu ini. Semua ini gara gara Gelang keberuntungannya Hilang. Sungmin jadi sial seperti ini. ia yakin se yakin yakinnya _Summer camp_ kali ini akan menjadi _summer camp_ terburuk selama hidupku.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya, kalau ada yg ngerasa pernah baca cerita ini, emang bener. ini cerita di post ulang. pertamanya itu di post di fb. taun kemaren. di akun yg namanya destiara fitrianie. nah sehubung ini ff mau di lanjut lagi, jadi di post dari awal, soalnya takut pada lupa. dulu judulnya you...Devil? sekarang i hate u but i want u. ada beberapa cast yang di ganti.**

**gamsha yang udh review ^-^**

* * *

KYUMIN

* * *

Chapter 3

"_YA_! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! menyeramkan!" Kometar Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tersnyum _evil_ .

"Kenapa? aku tidak boleh tersenyum seperti itu? ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya sendiri "Bibir ku. BUKAN bibir mu. Jadi jangan menyuruhku seperti itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kau menakutakan, aku takut melihat mu seperti itu!" Komentar Sungmin lagi

"Memangnya aku peduli? Tidak!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau orangnya tidak menyenangkan! Tidak santai! Kau.. Menyebalkan" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu karena Sungmin melihat kearah depan.

"Hah. Kenapa aku menjadi sial ? Aish semua gara-gara gelang keberuntungan ku yang hilang" Ucapnya sambil meremas rok yang ia kenakan. Ia meremas rok itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai sampai ia merapatkan gigi atas dan bawahnya. Mungkin saking kesalnya.

"_Mwo_? Gelang keberuntungan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Jadi masih ada orang yang percaya dengan hal yang mistis seperti itu?

Sungmin Melirik Kyuhyun lalu ia menanggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Iya. Gelang keberuntungan. Jadi gini yah, gelang itu pemberian _halmoni_, gelang itu sangat indah, aku suka ..." Jelas Sungmin. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak meminta Sungmin menjelaskannya, namun Sungmin malah menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menjelaskannya dengan antusias.

Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan binggung. Sungmin seperti bunglon, bukannya tadi dia sedang marah? Tapi sekarang dia sudah cengengesan ketika menceritakan gelang keberuntungan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Kyuhyun ketahui.

"_Halmoniku_ bilang, gelang itu tidak boleh terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku. Kalau hilang, aku akan sial... Tapi.." Sungmin tidak menlanjutkan kalimatnya

"Tapi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh, kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu? pertanyaan itu akan memperpanjang durasi cerita Sungmin.

"Tapi..." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Wajahnya merona merah, jari jarinya saling bertautan. "Tapi, kalau sekarang Gelang itu berada di tangan _namja_, katanya _namja_ itu akan menjadi suami ku kelak. Semoga saja gelangku sekarang ada di tangan _namja_ tampan" Sungmin menatap langit yang sangat biru sambil menerawang

"Pangeran berkuda putih.." Gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjadi geli melihat Sifat _yeoja_ yang di sampingnya itu.

"Cih"

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin?

"Kau percaya pada hal yang mistis seperti itu?" tanyanya. Sungmin hanya mengagukan kepalanya

"Hahahhahhaha" Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi bukan tertawa bahagia, melainkan tertawa meremehkan

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memasang wajah _aegyonya_ didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, ia terpana melihat Sungmin yang sangat lucu ? Apa? terpana pada Sungmin? Kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat. ia menepis semua yang ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun mengenduskan napasnya

"Dengar aku baik-baik, nona Lee" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa kau percaya dengan semua hal itu? _Halmoni_ mu itu hanya ingin membuatmu senang, Tidak ada yang namanya Gelang keberuntungan. _Arra_?"

"Kau bicara apa ? Semua itu pasti benar!" Elak Sungmin

"Ck. _Halmonimu_ hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Coba dengar, Seandainya gelang itu ada di tangan Namja jelek, Berjerawat, umurnya sudah ratusan tahun bagaimana? Kau masih ingin kalau gelang itu sekarang ada di tangan _aboji _tua?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang meremehkan

"_YA_! Kau menghancurkan imajinasiku! Aku yakin, Gelang itu berada ditangan _namja_ tampan. _Namja_ yang akan menjadi Suamiku kelak"

"Terserah" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Kyuhyun sudah malas menasihati Sungmin. Eh tunggu. Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan 93 kata. Sangat aneh bukan? Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara kepada Orang yang baru ia kenal. Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi berubah seperti ini?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sungguh, Sungmin menggangap kalau _summer camp_ kali ini bakal menjadi _Summer camp_ terburuk selama hidupnya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Sudah lah! Aku pergi sekarang!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia berjalan kedepan.

TRIng Tring

"Minngir!"

Sungmin membalikan badannya, betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang mengendarai sepeda melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Sungmin panik, ia membeku di tempat.

Grep

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin kesamping, hal itu membuat Sungmin jatuh menimpa Badan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling tatap. Mereka seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganya . Kyuhyun menatap mata Kelinci Sungmin. Sepertinya ia pernah menatap mata itu, tapi dimana? Ia merasa nyaman ketika melihat mata itu. sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan Sungmin. ia merasakan perasaan nyaman jika didekat Kyuhyun. seperti ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi..

"_YA_! Apa yang sedang kalian lakuakan?" Bentak Shin _Songsenim_ yang berada disamping KyuMin – yang masih berbaring, berpelukan – Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping. Ia langsung mendorong pundak Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dan Sungmin sedang melakukan apa hah!" bentak Shin _Songsenim_

"_Mianhamnida songsenim_. Tapi kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Anda salah paham" Bela Sungmin

"Saya tidak ingin tahu alasan kalian! Kalian ikut dengan saya SEKARANG!" Shin _songsenim_ berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yakin, hari ini adalah awal dari kesialannya. Kyuhyun percaya kalau ia menjadi sial begini karena Sungmin. Ingat PSP Kyuhyun yang tercebur karena Sungmin. Padahal ia baru 2 jam berada di tempat ini.

Namun Sungmin berfikiran, kalau ia menjadi sial seperti ini karena ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun . Awal kesialan Sungmin dimulai dari hari ini. Ingat ketika baju Sungmin tiba-tiba hilang? Sungmin masih belum mengetahui pelaku yang menyembunyikan bajunya.

Lalu, siapa pembawa sial sebenarnya? Entahlah namun baik itu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, mereka saling menyalahkan.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Semua murid masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar, Kyuhyun terlihat lesu, kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya, alasannya karena dia sekelompok dengan wanita yang telah merusak kekasihnya – PSP – dan juga karena Shin _songsenim_ menasihatinya sampai berjam-jam . Kyuhyun mengutuk tempat ini. Kalau sendainya ia tidak mengikuti _summer camp_, pasti hidupnya tidak menjadi sial seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kyu.. kenapa kau?" tanya Siwon bingung ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memasang muka masam se masam masamnya. Membuat siapa saja ngeri melihat Kyu. Bahkan raja iblis juga ngeri melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu -,-

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, lebih baik ia mandi sekarang untuk menyegarkan badan dan fikirannya. Kamar mereka sudah dilengkapi kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, semua kamar sudah dilengkapi kamar mandi.

Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama siwon juga merasa heran melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, seharusnya dia senang 1 kelompok dengan _yeoja_ yang ada di _purple High school_. _Yeoja_ disana nyaris cantik semua.

BLAM

Kyuhyun membanting Pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, hal itu membuat Donghae dan Siwon terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Donghae sambil menoleh kearah Siwon. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kyuhyun memutar keran _shower_, lalu ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air.

Kyuhyun menatap keatas agar air itu langsung membasahi wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun masih meratapi nasibnya dan juga Nasib kekasihnya – PSP – . PSP malang itu rusak karena _yeoja_ pengangu. Dendam? Ya Kyuhyun dendam. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan memaafkan _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyu n mengutuk _summer camp _ini. Mengutuk orang yang sudah merencanakan _Camping_ kekanak kanakan seperti ini . Mengutuk orang yang telah memasangkannya dengan _Yeoja_ itu.

Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sial begini? Kenapa ia bisa dipasangkan dengan _Yeoja_ itu – Sungmin – .

Ketika pembagian pasangan, Kyuhyun merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, ia ingin mengingat kejadian ketika diatas panggung

_**Flashback**_

"_**Nah sekarang kau naik keatas panggung untuk memilih pasanganmu selama di Summer camp ini" Tunjuk Song soengsenim kepada Kyuhyun. dengan malas, Kyuhyun berjalan keatas panggung. Ketika ia sudah berada di atas panggung, ia melihat 2 kotak. Kotak pertama terdapat tulisan 'KM' dan Kotak itu berwarna Pink norak. Kyuhyun merinding melihat Kotak itu. sedangkan kotak yang satu lagi tidak ada tulisan apapun dan berwarna polos. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil salah satu kertas yang berada di kotak yang polos tanpa warna pink norak, namun tiba tiba Song songsengnim menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil kertas, namun tangannya masih ada di dalam kotak.**_

_**Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Song seongsenim dengan tatapan bingung. **_

"_**Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Song seongsenim dari purple high school **_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun" Song seongsenim langsung melebarkan matanya, lalu ia membaca sesuatu dari papan jalar yang ia pegang. Matanya membulat ketika ia membaca sesuatu. Lalu Song songsenim menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Kau harus mengambil kertas dari kotak Pink itu. Jangan yang ini" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Shin songsenim seakan akan ia mengatakan 'Wae?'**_

"_**Jangan tanya kenapa! Lebih baik kau mengambil kertas yang itu" Titah Song songsenim sambil menunjuk kotak berwarna pink norak. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti perintah Song songsenim, ia tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak pink norak. **_

_**Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Lihat! Bahkan kertasnya juga berwarna pink... What the ?!**_

_**Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak enak. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kertas itu. Ia sangat terkejut dengan tulisan tinta yang tertera di kertas itu. Sungguh... This is a bad dream for our Devil. **_

_**Ia membaca berkali-kali tulisan itu. namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tulisan itu tidak berubah.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung memutar keran shower agar tidak mengeluarkan air lagi. Jika di fikir-fikir, memang ada yang mengganjal. Apa ada orang yang sengaja memasangkan dirinya dengan Sungmin? Tapi atas dasar apa?

Tiba-tiba otak jenius Kyuhyun mulai berputar, ia memikirkan cara untuk membalas Sungmin. Ia mempunya 1001 cara untuk membalas Sungmin. Tiba-tiba sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat

"Mati kau Lee Sungmin "

* * *

45 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi . Donghae dan siwon masih duduk di sofa sambil memakan cemilan. Donghae melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi, lalu pandangannya teralih pada jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok

"Siwon?" panggil Donghae

"Hmmm?"

"Kyuhyun lama sekali mandinya? Memangnya ia mandi selama itu yah?"

Siwon menoleh kearah Donghae "Tidak ah. Dia kalau mandi tidak selama itu. sedang apa di didalam?" tanya Siwon

"Eh, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun bunuh diri di dalam kamar Mandi" kata Donghae histeris. Siwon langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Donghae

"Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu" elak Siwon

"Eh mengapa tidak mungkin. Lihat saja ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar ini, wajahnya seperti orang yang putus asa"

Siwon dan Dongahae saling tatap lalu dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah Pintu kamar mandi. Siwon mengedor ngedor pintu kamar mandi itu

"Kyuhyun! sedang apa kau didalam?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang tinggi. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Bahkan suara air juga tidak terdengar. Siwon dan Donghae saling tatap. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar bunuh diri didalam?

"Kyuhyun! keluar! Jangan Bunuh diri. Kalau kau bunuh diri nanti aku bagaimana? Kyuhyun" Ucap Donghae sambil memelas. Ia - Donghae – seperti anak kecil yang ingin mobil mainan namun tidak diberikan oleh ibunya. Suaranya pun bergetar. Sungguh kekanak kanakan.

"Kyu.. jangan matiiii" Sekarang Siwon yang seperti anak kecil. Ia makin keras mengedor pintu kamar mandi. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Siwon dan Donghae sudah pucat pasi.

Klek

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, munculah sesosok _namja_ tampan sedang megeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil

"Aish.. Kalian berisik sekali!" bentak Kyuhyun

Grep

"A—Apa yang kalian lakukan _YA_! Lepaskan ! Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Kyuhyun meronta ronta. Mengapa ia meronta? ya tentu saja karena kedua sahabatnya itu sedang memeluknya erat

"Hueee! Kyuhyun masih hidup" Sorak gembira dari Siwon

"Yeah .. aku mencintaimu.. jangan mati!" Sorak Donghae yang sama antusiasnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan! Kenapa kalian seperti ini" Kyuhyun mendorong keras tubuh Siwon dan Donghae

"Kami fikir kau mati didalam. Habisnya kau lama sekali didalam." Jawab Donghae. Siwon hanya mengangukan cepat kepalanya menandakan ia juga setuju dengan jawaban Donghae.

"_YA_! Aku tidak mau mati! Masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan didunia ini" Kyuhyun memberi jeda lalu munculah senyuman _evil_ andalannya. "Dan aku belum membalas dendam pada _yeoja_ yang telah merusak PSP ku!"

"Maksudmu.. Sungmin?" tebak Siwon yang seratus persen benar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepala

"Sudahlah.. PSP bisa beli lagi kan. Lagi pula Sungmin tidak sengaja" Bela Donghae

"Tidak! Pokonya kalian harus membantuku" Titah Kyuhyun .

"I..Iya deh kami bantu" Kata Siwon.

"Eh Kyu, baju Sungmin masih ada disini loh" Kata Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun

"Kau simpan dimana bajunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sofa"

Kyuhyun berjalan kerah Sofa lalu ia mengangkat baju itu.

Treng treng *EFEK SUARA GAGAL TOTAL*

Tiba-tiba ada yang terjatuh dari dalam Baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah benda yang terjatuh itu. matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat benda itu. tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda itu. benda berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Kyuhyun menggengam erat Benda itu. _Evil_ _smirk_ kembali muncul dari wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

Ternyata benda itu adalah Gelang. Lebih tepatnya Gelang keberuntungan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingat sekali wajah Sungmin ketika Sungmin menceritakan Gelang keberuntungannya yang hilang. Sungmin terlihat sangat sedih. Jadi.. seandainya gelang ini benar benar hilang, Sungmin pasti sangat sangat sedih.

Mata di bayar mata dan Benda kesayangan dibayar dengan benda kesayangan.

Tiba-tiba Evil smirk Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia teringat satu kalimat yang tadi siang Sungmin katakan

"_**Tapi, kalau sekarang Gelang itu berada di tangan namja, katanya namja itu akan menjadi suami ku kelak"**_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membayangkan dirinya berdiri didepan altar bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya dengan cepat. tidak mungkin itu benar. Seandainya itu benar, berarti Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Sungmin? Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun merinding apa lagi menjadi kenyataan.

"_**Ck. Halmonimu hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Coba dengar, Seandainya yang gelang itu ada di tangan Namja jelek, Berjerawat, umurnya sudah ratusan tahun bagaimana? Kau masih ingin kalau gelang itu sekarang ada di tangan aboji tua?"**_

"_**YA! Kau menghancurkan imajinasiku! Aku yakin, Gelang itu berada ditangan namja tampan. Namja yang akan menjadi Suamiku kelak"**_

Otak jenius Kyuhyun kembali bekerja. Ia mempunyai ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Lihat saja kau... Lee Sungmin"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mengerjai Sungmin. Mulai besok, Kyuhyun akan beraksi. Lihat saja, selama di _Summer camp_, Sungmin tidak akan betah. Dan ada kemungkinan Sungmin akan keluar dari _Summer Camp_ ini. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Siwon dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun ngeri. Mereka yakin, sahabatnya yang satu ini merencanakan sesuatu.

"Semoga tuhan melindungi Sungmin dari iblis seperti mu" gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Siwon langsung menoleh kearahnya

"Maksudmu apa? kau membela dia?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan namun ada nada mengancam dari suaranya

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah "Aku hanya mendoa kan dia. jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"Bardoa sama saja membantunya. Kau harus membantuku" desis Kyuhyun

Whoaaa Kyuhyun yang sedang marah sangat menakutkan. Siwon dan Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Bagus" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis tapi... begitu menakutkan. Matanya memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan... kebahagiaan untuk menghancurkan seseorang

TBC

Review~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"Jadi.. kau ingin merencanakan apa?" tanya Donghae santai

Kyuhyun bangkit dari jongkoknya, lalu ia duduk diatas sofa. Kyuhyun masih masih tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gelang yang sedang ia genggam.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Donghae sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun. disusul dengan Siwon yang duduk disamping Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu sambil mengankat gelang yang ia pegang. Siwon dan Donghae mengerutkan kening tanda mereka tidak mengerti.

"Ini Gelang keberuntungan Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Donghae menganguk kepala tanda ia mengerti

"Kalian 'kan tahu, Sungmin telah merusak benda kesayanganku. Jadi aku juga akan merusak benda kesayangannya ini...ah tidak, sebelumnya aku ingin bermain-main dulu" Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin bertanya kepada mu. Sungmin hanya merusak PSP-mu kan? Ah _come on _Kyu, Kau itu anak dari pengusaha terkaya di korea selatan. Kau bisa membelinya lagi kan" saran Siwon, Siwon berharap Kyuhyun menerima sarannya, namun kenyataannya tidak. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak punya uang? Yasudah minta Sungmin untuk menggantikan PSP-mu" sekarang Donghae yang memberi saran kpd Kyuhyun

"Tidak!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Siwon loncat dari tempat duduknya. Suara Kyuhyun keras sekali. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Donghae secara bergantian, lalu ia mengeduskan napasnya

"Kalian tahu tidak, itu barang pertama yang aku beli dengan uangku sendiri. " kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak mungkin" Komentar Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan. Kyuhyun menatap kesal Siwon dan Donghae

"Terserah" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke gelang yang ia genggam.

Siwon berdecak lidah "Yasudah lah, tak penting. Oh yah Hae, Kau sepasang dengan siapa? Tadi aku tak sempat melihat pasanganmu. Cantik?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia cantik sih tapi agak dingin... Kibum namanya.." kata Donghae sambil bersandar di sandaran sofa. Siwon menganguk kepala tanda ia mengerti.

"Kau dengan siapa? Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya." Tanya Donghae

"_Yeoja_ cantik. Cukup ramah, namanya Eunhyuk. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya Hyukie. katanya supaya lebih akrab" Kata Siwon sambil senyum.

"Whaaa. Beruntung sekali kau memiliki pasangan yang seramah dia"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan Donghae dengan tatapan malas. Mereka – siwon & donghae – seperti ibu-ibu yang suka menggosip dimata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang lalu ia berbaring disana.

"Eh Kyu, kau dipasangkan dengan siapa?" tanya Donghae ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbaring diranjang sambil memasukan gelang kedalam meja kecil yang berada disamping ranjang itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Yeoja_ yang menggangu ketenanganku"

"ah.. Lee Sungmin" gumam Siwon dan Donghae dibarengi dengan anggukan

* * *

"Kau kenapa Minnie?" tanya Kibum ketika ia melihat Sungmin masuk kekamar dengan wajah yang lelah, pucat pula. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ia berjalan keranjangnya dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"_YA_! Jangan dulu tidur, kau harus mandi dulu! Bau" Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau menyuruhku mandi di ruang bilas lagi? Tidak! terima kasih"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mandi diruang bilas. Kamar mandi di kamar ini sudah diperbaiki kok. Jadi kau sudah bisa mandi disini"

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. cukup, ia lelah. Ia ingin tidur sekarang. Ternyata _summer camp_ yang ditunggu-tunggu akan menjadi _nightmare_ bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus lalu ia mengurut keningnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kibum lembut

"Gelangku belum ketemu" lirih Sungmin

"Sudah lah, besok kita cari" Saran Kibum

"Kau tahu. Gelang itu warisan dari halmoniku. Setiap aku mengenakan gelang itu, aku merasa tenang tapi sekarang.."

" Aku tahu... eh Minnie, kau sepasang dengan _namja_ menyeramkan itu. Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_. Sial sekali kan nasibku. Kau tahu. Semenjak benda itu hilang, aku menjadi sial seperti ini" sesal Sungmin.

"Mungkin... pokoknya kita harus menemukan gelang itu"

* * *

Hari pertama dimana permainan itu dimulai, Semua siswa dan Siswi berhamburan mencari tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk berfikir dan berlatih . Nanti malam akan diadakan pementas _dance_, baik itu _dance_ salsa, cha cha, _waltz_, ataupun _dance_ lainnya. Jika salah satu dari pasangan _summer_ _camp_ disini langsung bisa mementaskan _dance_ secara baik dan sempurna, pasangan itu akan mendapatkan pelayanan khusus, seperti pijat _therapy_, makan makanan yang lezat selama 3 hari penuh. Maka dari itu, semua siswa dan siswi disini ingin menampilkan yang terbaik.

Sedari tadi, Sungmin mengikuti Kibum terus, padahal seharusnya ia berdiskusi bersama Kyuhyun. Kibum sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menemui Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin selalu menolaknya. Padahal Kibum ingin belajar _Dance_ bersama Donghae – pasangannya –

"Minnie _chagi_~~ bukannya aku ingin mengusirmu tapi... kau harus menemui Kyuhyun, kalau tidak, kau akan di hukum oleh Song _saenim_" Kibum membujuk Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat lembut supaya Sungmin tidak tersinggung.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Kibum melirik kearah Donghae yang berada di sampingnya. Kibum menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'tolong-bantu-aku' . Seakan mengerti, Donghae langsung menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap

"Sungmin... Kibum dan aku ingin belatih untuk nanti malam. Aku dan Kibum ingin menjadi yang terbaik supaya kita dapat hadiah itu... Sungmin... Kyuhyun tidak sejahat yang kau fikir, dia tidak akan menggigitmu kok!"

"_Shiro_~~~"

Donghae mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan 'Gimana-nih?'

Kibum menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Dreet Dreet

_Handphone_ Donghae bergetar, Donghae langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu. setelah ia melihat _ID_ _caller_ di layar _handphone_ nya, ia langsung berjalan menjahui Sungmin dan Kibum. Merasa sudah aman, Donghae mengangkat teleponnya

"Kyu.. kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang mencari Sungmin. Kemana sih itu anak. Merepotkan. Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya dan sekarang dia ada disini, bersamaku dan Kibum. Dia mengikuti kami terus, katanya dia tidak mau bertemu dengan mu lagi. Cepat kesini aku ingin latihan bersama Kibum!"

"Ya ya, tapi sekarang kau ada dimana?"

Setelah Donghae memberitahu keberadaannya kepada Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung memutuskan saluran teleponnya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Kibum

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun datang dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin

"Aw aw aw. Jangan menarik tanganku _babo_!" Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan peganggannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'Jangan-macam-macam-kalau-tidak-aku-akan-membunuhm u'. Seakan-akan tahu apa arti tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"Jangan merepotkanku! Ikut aku sekarang!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Donghae dan Kibum hanya melihat kepergian KyuMin

* * *

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Disini pemandangan sangat indah. Di depannya terdapat danau. Suara burung berkicau dimana-mana. Sangat alami..

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu ia duduk diatas tanah.

"Bagus kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Em? Apa?" tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun berdecak lidah "Pemandangannya! Baguskan?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangukan kepalanya "Ne"

"Baguslah" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Sungmin sempat tercengang ketika ia melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi ramah begini?

Sungmin yang masih berdiri langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum

"Whaaa.. ternyata setan sepertimu bisa tersenyum juga" Kagum Sungmin. Tiba-tiba senyuman Kyuhyun lenyap. Kyuhyun langsung memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan 'ingin-mati-kau-bocah'

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, sepertinya ia menahan emosi. Sungmin tahu itu, Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang menahan emosi. Sungmin langsung memalingkan pandanganya kedepan

"Whaaaa. Danaunya bagus yaah" kata Sungmin, ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Kyuhyun merasa kalau Sungmin tidak pandai untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bodoh" gumam Kyuhyun

Sungmin makin menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

Kyuhun mengenduskan nafasnya lalu ia berkata "omong-omong, Gelang keberuntunganmu seperti apa sih? aku penasaran" Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Lalu Sungmin merongoh _Handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya. Sungmin mengotak atik _Handphone_ nya

"Ini" Sungmin memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ nya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika ia melihat gambar itu. seorang gadis berbaju _Pink_ duduk diatas ranjangnya yang _pink_, dinding kamarnya pun berwarna _pink_.

Gadis itu berpose dengan gaya yang aneh. gadis itu mengenakan bando kelinci. Tanganya kananya diangkat keatas, sepertinya sengaja untuk memamerkan gelangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh "Ka..u kenapa?"

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk layar _handphone_ Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil _handphone_ nya lagi lalu ia menatap gambar yang ada di layar _handphone_-nya

"Ini aku. baru aku foto 2 minggu yang lalu"

"_Mwo_? _Jinja_. Sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih? kamar mu dipenuhi dengan warna _pink_, dandannya seperti anak kecil. Cih~~"

"_YA_! _YA_! Jangan mengejek seperti itu _babo_! Banyak yang suka kok sama foto ini, katanya lucu heheh" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Cih~ gelangnya saja yang lucu. Tapi tidak dengan pemiliknya! Lihat saja, pose seperti anak kecil. Tidak tahu umur yah nona?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Sungmin sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun lalu ia menundukan kepalanya sambil menatap layar _Handphone_-nya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sungmin ingin menangis namun ia menahannya .

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin seperti balita yang ingin kembang gula namun dilarang oleh _Appa_-nya yang galak.

"Ah sudahlah. Eh, coba aku ingin melihat foto gelang itu lagi" Kyuhyun mengambil _handphone_ Sungmin secara paksa.

"AH! Aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana yah" Kyuhyun memenjamkan matanya erat erat

"AH!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yaang sulit diartikan.

"Apa? Kau melihatnya dimana?" Sungmin mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun

"Disana! Ayo kesana" Kyuhyun menunjukan tangannya kearah pondok kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat KyuMin duduk . Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu mereka berlari kerah pondok itu.

"Bukannya kalian siswa siswi yang mengikuti _Summer camp_ itu? ah silahkan masuk" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mempersilahkan KyuMin masuk kedalam pondoknya. Lalu KyuMin masuk dan mereka langsung duduk di Sofa.

"Jadi..kalian ada keperluan apa kesini?" tanya _yeoja_ paruh baya itu lembut. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Mmm. saya ingin menemui Park _ajushi_. Kemarin saya sempat mengobrol dengan dia. saya melihat dia memegang gelang yang seperti ini" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan gambar yang ada di layar _handphone_ Sungmin

"_Omoo_~~ _Yeoja_ ini lucu sekali. Cantik" Mendengar pujian seperti itu, Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan '_see_? Aku itu cantik' . _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin

"Ah, ini kau? Whaa cantiknya.. ternyata kau lebih cantik aslinya yah. Pasti banyak _namja_ yang ingin memiliki mu hahahha" _Yeoja_ itu memberikan _Handphone_ itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin meraih _Handphone_ itu.

"_Ne_, hampir semua _namja_ ingin memiliku dan bersikap baik kepada ku. Hanya _namja_ yang tidak normal saja yang selalu memperlakukan ku secara kasar" Sungmin menatap Kyuhhyun dengan tatapan Sinis. Kyuhyun juga menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis

"Ah, kalian bermusuhan? Saling benci? Jangan seperti itu, nanti kalian berubah menjadi saling cinta, saling suka hahaha. Di lihat-lihat kalian cocok juga yah. "

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling lirik lalu mereka mengeser duduknya ke pojokan Sofa, saling menghindar dan menjauh. Wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi merah.

"Ah _ajuma_.. niat kami kesini untuk bertemu dengan Park _ajushi_. Apa beliau ada?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ah dia ada di luar, bentar saya panggilkan dulu yah" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu keluar untuk memanggil Park _Ajushi_.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam pondok, dibelakangnya ada _namja_ paruh baya namun masih terlihat _fresh_ sedang memegang senjata, mungkin senjata untuk berburu.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu meletakan senjatanya di samping perapian, lalu ia duduk di depan KyuMin.

Kyuhyun tesenyum ramah kepada _Namja_ paruh baya itu namun tidak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin berharap Gelang itu tidak ada pada Kakek itu. walaupun ia sangat menginginkan gelang itu tapi ia lebih mengingin kan kalau gelang itu tidak ada. Tidak ada!

"Kau lagi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya kakek itu ramah

" _Ajushi_. Kemarin saya melihat _ajushi_ memegang geleng. Gelang berwarna putih. Itu gelang teman saya"

"Ah maksudmu yang ini" Park _Ajushi_ mengeluarkan gelang dari saku celananya. Mata Sungmin melotot (?). lalu Sungmin mengambil gelang yang dipegang Park _ajushi_

"Ah, iya ini miliku. _Gomawo_~~~ " Sungmin mencium-cium gelang itu. Sangking senangnya, ia melupakan satu hal.

"Ah, itu gelang keberuntunganmu? Berarti Park _Ajushi_ ini adalah pangeranmu, calon suamimu" Kata Kyuhyun antusias

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak mengakui gelang ini dulu. Bodoh! Bodoh ! Bodoh! Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah berfikiran kalau apa yang dibicarakan _halmoninya_ dulu itu bohong. dulu ketika ia mendengar hal itu, Sungmin berfikir, seandainya gelang itu hilang dan di temukan oleh kakek kakek bagaimana? Dan sekarang. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak menceritakan sejarah gelangnya kepada Kyuhyun _Babo~Babo~_

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Park _ajushi_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon, seakan-akan mengatakn '_please_ jangan bicara yang macam-macam lagi'

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai ketika melihat mimik wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Park _Ajushi_

"Jadi begini, kata Sungmin, halmoninya pernah bilang 'jika gelang ini hilang, dan yang menemukannya adalah seorang _namja_. Maka _namja_ itu adalah jodoh Sungmin'"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan _deathglare_ nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia

"Ah jadi begitu. Berarti aku ini calon suamimu. Nona cantik?" Park _ajushi_ berdiri lalu ia duduk di samping Sungmin. Refleks Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang lalu Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya

"Tidak buruk juga, kapan kita menikah sayang?" Park _Ajushi_ mengelus rambut Sungmin, Sungmin mendekatkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas

"_M-mwo_? Menikah? hahha _ajushi_ jangan bercanda. Saya masih sekolah. Masa _Ajushi_ ingin menikahi _yeoja_ yang dibawah umur. Lagipula _ajushi_ kan punya istri" Sungmin menunjuk Park _Ajuma_ yang duduk di depannya

"Aku merelakannya. Sudahlah aku merestui kalian berdua"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Park _Ajuma_

"Kita menikah seminggu lagi yah, atau kau tidak mau langsung menikah? ya sudah. Kita bulan madu dulu yah sayang" Park _Ajushi_ membelai rambut Sungmin. Refleks Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Bidang milik Cho Kyuhyun

"_Shiroo_~~~"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau percaya dengan apa yang _halmonimu_ bilang? Sudahlah menikahlah dengan Park _Ajushi_" kata kyuhyun

"_Shiro_~~~" Sungmin meremas baju bagian dada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo.. jadilah istri ke 11 saya" Park Ajushi membelai rambut Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun merasa kalau baju yang ia kenakan basah. Ternyata Sungmin menangis.

"Sungmin~~"

Sungmin langsung berlari keluar pondok itu.

"Hahahhahahhahah lucu sekali dia" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tuan, apa tuan tidak berlebihan mengerjai dia seperti itu?" tanya Park _Ajushi_ yang ternyata adalah suruhannya Kyuhyun

"Tidak, itu belum seberapa. Yasudah yah. Saya ingin menemui dia dulu" Kyuhyun berlari keluar pondok.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Semua siswa dan siswi berkumpul di sebuah gor besar. Terdengar suara musik.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang memang sudah berbakat, mereka sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan pasangannya. Semua... ah sepertinya tidak Semua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak siap, semenjak kejadian itu, mereka tidak berlatih. Bahkan belum bertemu lagi.

Memang dari awal, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengikuti lomba _dance_, mungkin lomba memainkan musik dan menanyi, dia bakalan ikut.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi siang mencari Sungmin kemana-mana, namun Kyuhyun belum menemukan Sungmin. Sampai detik ini.

Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Ah sangat khawatir. Apa Sungmin bunuh diri? _No Way! _

Didalam gor, Kyuhyun melihat Sosok wanita yang mirip dengan sungmin. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Sugmin

"YA! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencari mu kemana-mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak

"Ha? Buat apa kau mencariku? Kau hanya ingin mengolok-olok ku kan? Iya kan? Sudah cukup!" jawab Sungmin ketus

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat lagi ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang panik, ketakutan. sangat lucu.. sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin menjahilinya lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin, Sungmin mengenakan gelang keberuntungannya.

Ah, bukannya ada satu cara lain untuk membalas dendam. Iya, Kyuhyun harus menghilangkan gelang itu.

Acara sudah dimulai, banyak pasangan pasangan yang maju untuk memenangkan hadiahnya. Semua pasangan yang tampil, menampilkan _dance_ yang sangat luar bisa. Para juri sampai bingung untuk memilih juaranya.

Sungmin melihat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang berdansa _waltz_ dengan _music_ _swan lake_ dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sangat indah.

Sungmin terkagum kagum melihat _dance_ yang sangat indah. _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu adalah Choi Siwon dan lee Hyuk jae.

tiba-tiba _namja_ bertubuh besar yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun mendorong Kyuhyun. sontak tubuh Kyuhyun tedorong kearah Sungmin

"Aw.. Hati-hati dong" bentak Sungmin

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, _namja_ itu yang mendorongnya" Geram Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kalian tahu alasannya? Ya, Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil gelang keberuntungan itu.

* * *

"AHHHH GELANGKU MANA!" pekik Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin sudah ada di dalam kamar

"Apa sih?" tanya Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Gelangku?" rengek sungmin

"Hah kau ini, padahal baru ketemu kan. Coba fikir-fikir lagi, dimana kau menghilangkannya?"

"Aish.. tadi waktu pergi ke gor gelang itu masih ada tapi semenjak..." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sungmin teringat ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya. Apa gelangnya diambil Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung berlari keluar kamar. Kibum memangil nama Sungmin berkali-kali namun Sungmin tetap lari.

* * *

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Sungmin didepan kamarnya

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau yang mengambil gelangku kan? Cepat kembalikan padaku!" bentak Sungmin

"Memang aku yang mengambilnya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat kembalikan padaku!"

"Memang gelang itu aku ambil, tapi Gelang itu sudah tidak ada disini. Gelang itu sudah aku buang dihutan"

Plak

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

"_YA_!" Kyuhyun membetak Sungmin sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kau brengsek !" Sungmin berlari meningalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu. apa Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan? Padahal itu hanya gelang.

Donghae dan Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari dalam Kamar ikut tercengang ketika Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu ia merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang.

Siwon dan Donghae hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

30 menit kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar KyuHaeSi.

Siwon berjalan kearah pintu lalu ia langsung membuka pintu itu.

Siwon terpanah dengan _yeoja_ yang ada didepannya, begitu pula _yeoja_ itu.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi apa kau melihat Lee Sungmin?" tanya _yeoja_ itu – kibum –

"Tadi dia kesini tapi..." Siwon melihat jam tangannya

"Tapi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, kenapa?"

"_Mwo_? Sungmin tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Aku tahut dia kenapa-napa"

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyun" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun

"Ada apa?"

"Sungmin belum kembali kekamarnya, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam" jawab Siwon.

Jatung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Kemana Sungmin?.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar dan mencari Sungmin

* * *

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ sedang duduk dibawah pohon. _Yeoja_ itu sedang memeluk kakinya sendiri

Kyuhyun tahu, _yeoja_ itu adalah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah _yeoja_ itu. lalu ia duduk disamping _Yeoja_ itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan. Sungmin nangis karenanya.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin tidak menolaknya, ia sekarang ingin dipeluk.

"Hiks sekarang kau puas hah?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin. Entah karena mersa bersalah atau... entahlah

"Kau tahu, gelang itu bukan hanya gelang keberuntungan.. tapi... itu satu satunya barang dari _halmoni_. Itu barang pertama dan terakhir. _Halmoni_ sudah tenang di surga.. tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengecewakannya. Hiks"

Menderngar penuturan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Okay, Sungmin pernah merusak PSP nya tapi ia bisa membelinya lagi walaupun PSP yg rusak itu adalah barang pertama yg Kyuhyun beli dari keringatnya sendiri. Tapi kalau gelang Sungmin? Itu adalah warisan dari _halmoninya_. Sejahatnya Kyuhyun, dia tetap memiliki hati. Ia merasa iba melihat Sungmin seperti ini

"_Mianhae_.. tapi gelang itu sudah aku buang, entah kemana sekarang"

"Hueeeeeeee _babo_!" Sungmin memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri lalu ia berlari kearah lain.

"_YA_! Mau kemana kau!" Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencari cari gelang Sungmin. Tadi, Kyuhyun membuang gelang itu desekitar Sungai tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melihat benda yang bersinar di dasar Sungai. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kearah Sungai dan mengambil benda itu. untung saja saat ini arus sungai tidak terlalu deras.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan kalau celananya basah.

Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu. ternyata benar, itu gelang Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke daratan dan ia memberikan gelang itu kepada sungmin

GREP

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

"_Gamshamnida_~~~~"

"Iya iya.." Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin "Sekarang kita kembali ke camp"

Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin tiba tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin

"Kita ada dimana? Aku lupa jalan pulang" kata Kyuhyun

"Waaaa _ottoke_? Aku juga lupa.. bagaimana ini?" rengek Sungmin.

"Aish jangan berisik. Ya sudah kita bermalam disini aja" saran Kyuhyun. lalu Kyuhyun membuka celana panjangnya

"YAAAAAA apa yang kau lakukan! " Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"_Babo_! Kau tidak lihat celanaku basah. Kalau aku tidur mengenakan celana basah, aku bisa sakit"

Untung saja Kyuhyun memakai bokser putih. Fufh~ Sungmin bisa bernafas legaa

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pohon lalu ia bersandar disana. Tidak peduli kalau ada binatang yang penting ia bisa tidur.

Sungmin juga ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Ternyata Kyuhyun baik juga sudah menemukan gelang Sungmin, walaupun Kyuhyun yang menghilangkan Gelang Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun juga yang menemukan gelang Sungmin.

Hah~~ ternyata Kyuhyun tidak jahat.

Sungmin mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa menit ia merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya terasa berat, ketika ia membuka matanya ternyata kepala Kyuhyun bersandar dibahunya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mamejamkan matanya kembali.

Semoga besok ia dan Kyuhyun tidak kena marah oleh Shin dan Song _saenim_

Ya, semoga saja...

TBC

btw~~ ini kayanya ga menarik ya? yang review dikit. ga apa-apa sih kalau yg baca langsung review tapi buat yg ga review tp baca ff ini, minta reviewnya dong~~ biar semangat gitu -,- kalau yg review ga nyampe target, jadi males juga dilanjutin padahal ff ini udh selesai dibikin, tinggal di share -,-

tau caranya kan? gak ush punya akun juga masih bisa review kok. coba-coba aja ya ya ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Sepasang manusia sedang tertidur dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Mereka rupanya sangat menikmati tidur di sana. Buktinya mereka masih tertidur walaupun matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya.

Apa yang membuat mereka senyaman itu? tidur di tengah hutan? Apa mereka tidak takut ada binatang yang menerkam mereka?

Lihatlah! Kedua manusia itu begitu romantis, apa sepanjang malam mereka seperti itu? sang _namja_ memeluk sang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk badan sang _namja_ dengan erat, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada milik sang _namja_. Sekali kali sang _yeoja_ mengosok wajahnya di dada milik sang _namja_ lalu tertidur kembali.

Selang beberapa menit, sang _yeoja_ melenguh lalu menguap. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. _Yeoja_ itu – Sungmin – mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling, lalu pandangannya beralih ke seseorang yang sekarang sedang ia peluk.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap _namja_ itu, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di dada bidang milik _namja_ itu. Sungmin mengesek-gesekan wajahnya dan makin mengeratkan pelukanya lagi. Lalu Sungmin memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba

Sungmin membuka matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap _Namja_ yang sedang tertidur itu dengan mata yang membulat penuh. Detakan jantungnya sangat cepat seperti habis lari _marraton_. Warna wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Lalu

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sungmin teriak dengan sangat kencang, hal itu membuat sang _namja_ meloncat dari duduknya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan malas

"_Wae_?" tanya _namja_ itu –Kyuhyun – serak. Terlihat sekali kalau dia masih mengangtuk

"Ta..di... mal..amm... kita.. tidak...melakukan yang aneh-aneh..kan..?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya lalu menguap

Sungmin mengeleng kepalanya cepat. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu membisikan sesuatu

"Tadi malam kau... menyerangku..." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"_Mwo_..? Menyerangmu? Maksudnya? Mana mungkin aku menyerangmu? Aku bukan binatang buas yang ingin memakan mangsanya, lagi pula aku tidak memakan daging manusia. Aku manusia, mana mungkin aku memakan daging manusia" tanya Sungmin panik

Kyuhyun mengenduskan napasnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

"_Babo_... hah maksudnya. Tadi malam kau mencoba menciumku. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu agresif" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh

"_MWO_? Tidak mungkin. Masa .. aku... ah kau bohong"

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya... eh ini selimbut dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat selimbut tebal sedang menyelimuti kakinya. Loh? Selimbut dari mana? Perasaan tadi tidak membawa selimbut. Sungmin juga rupanya baru menyadari hal itu

"Eh.. Tidak tahu.." jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia baru menyadari sesuatu... sepertinya.. ada yang mengawasinya atau mengawasi sungmin?

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Kau merasa tidak, tadi seperti ada cahaya kilat" Sungmin menatap langit "Tapi tidak mungkin kalau itu Cahaya kilat, cuaca cerah begini" kata Sungmin sambil mengendikan bahunya

"Atau itu cahaya..."

"Camera" Kyuhyun langsung memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun heran

"Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil celana panjangnya lalu ia langsung memakai celana panjang itu dan Sungmin melihatnya sampai ternganga.. baru pertamakali Sungmin melihat sesuatu dibalik celana pria yang terlihat besar dan keras? oh my god. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ekspresi Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "YA YA YA Apa yang kau lihat?" bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sambil membelakangi Sungmin

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu ia ikut berdiri, wajah Sungmin sangat merah. kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. lagipula itu bukan salahnya. salah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri ketika Sungmin masih duduk. "Tid-ak... apa yang kau lakukan hah? kenapa tergesa-gesa?" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin

"Sepertinya ada yang menguntit kita" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Menguntit? Maksudnya?"

"Ada orang yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan kita"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling, ia tidak melihat apa-apa, ia hanya melihat pepohonan, rumput dan semak-semak

"Ah.. itu hanya perasaan mu saja, disini hanya ada kita dan..." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tatapan matanya terpaku pada semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak lalu ia melihat bayangan hitam. Sungmin menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun namun tatapanya masih menatap kearah semak-semak

"Apa sih?"

"Sepertinya... kau benar.. ada yang sedang memperhatikan kita.. itu.." Kyuhyun langsung melihat apa yang sedang Sungmin cepat, Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk berlari secepat itu, tapi Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga. Terdengar suara semak-semak dari belakang. Sepertinya ada yang mengejar KyuMin. Sesekali Sungmin menoleh kebelakang.

Kyuhyun – yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin— berlari kearah kanan lalu ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Refleks Kyuhyun memeluk erat pingang Sungmin. Jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat karena berlari sejauh itu. Mereka masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh...Sepertinyah.. mereka sudahh menghilang" Kata Kyuhyun yang belum bisa mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menyederkan kepalanya dibadan pohon lalu ia melihat keatas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sebenarnya.. siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Ada kemungkinan.. pesuruh appa-ku atau.. mereka pesuruh musuh ku..."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu ia duduk dibawah. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tahu tentang Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tidak berani bertanya karena.. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun masih membencinya

Sungmin ikut duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan ranting kecil. Kyuhyun mengambarkan sesuatu di atas tanah menggunakan ranting itu. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. aku tidak mau kau terpesona denganku. Bisa repot kalau ada _yeoja_ seperti mu yang menyukaiku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambar garis-garis di atas tanah.

Sungmin memukul pelan betis Kyuhyun "Enak saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah terpesona kepadamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Sungmin "Iya. Semoga saja"

Sungmin terpaku pada tatapan mata Kyuhyun. sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana? Sungmin tidak tahu. Tatapan mata yang membuat Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun... sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing

"Kau tahu, sepertinya dulu kita pernah bertemu" Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat mata Sungmin membulat sempurna.. apa Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan? Apa mereka dulu pernah bertemu

"Dulu..? dimana?" tanya Sungmin

"Di dalam mimpi buruk ku" Kyuhyun tertawa berbahak-bahak

Ekspresi Sungmin yang tadinya seperti ini - ^0^ menjadi seperti ini - (=_=!)

"YA! Kau fikir aku hantu" Sungmin merajuk

Lama Kyuhyun tertawa dan akhirnya ia pun berhenti tertawa.. hening dalam beberapa detik

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Apa tadi malam aku mencoba menciummu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmi lalu menganguk. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. mungkin ia hanya melindur. Tapi melindur seperti itu sangatlah tidak wajar

"Kau ingin tahu kejadiannya seperti apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi Duduknya menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin menganguk kepalanya

"Jadi gini... waktu malam kau memeluku. Aku menolak tapi kau tetap saja ingin memeluku. Yasudah dengan sangat amat terpaksa aku memelukmu" Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanyatanda ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi malam

.

Sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _Tidak mungkin _batinnya "Habis itu kau... YA! Aku harus memeragakanya.. Kau kesini duduk disampingku" titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Nah ceritanya kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Mengerti?" Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mulai memperaktekan. Kyuhyun memeluk erat Tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menatap keatas. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun, begitupula sebaliknya.. Sungguh.. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sudah tidak asing baginya. Buktinya ia mau dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal.

"Habis itu kau melakukan ini..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sontak membuat Sungmin memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Detakan jantungnya sudah tidak normal. Mungkin Sungmin terkena penyakit yang membuat jantungnya seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sungmin belum merasakan apa-apa dibibirnya. Lalu Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja dengan wajah memerah sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Namja itu seperti menahan tawa.

"Bwahahhahahahhahhah" tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Kyuhyun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"Hahahha.. kau.. lucu sekali haha... aduh perutku sakit hahahhaha" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"Puas kau!" warna wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi memerah

"Hahahha ternyata seru juga mengerjaimu.. kau tahu.. sebenarnya tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa _babo_!" Tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil merobek robek daun hijau.. sungguh malang nasib daun itu

Secara brutal Sungmin merobek daun-daun hijau itu. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rupanya ia sedang menahan nangis..

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa karena ia mendengar suara isakan tangis. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Apa Sungmin yang menangis?

"Heiii" Kyuhyun menoel-noel pundak Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan menangis.. _mianhae_.." Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap rambut Sungmin

"Kau jahat"

"_Mianhae_.. sudah jangan nangis _ne_? Nanti aku beliin _ice_ _crim_ yah?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongkakan kepala lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Kata Sungmin sambil menahan tangisannya. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya

"_Mian_. Jangan nangis lagi. Kau mau apa? Pasti aku _kabulkan_. Asalkan kau jangan nangis"

"Aku mau pulanggggg _Eomaaaaa.. Apaaaaaaa_" tangisan Sungmin pecah. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat panik

"Ayo.. Kita pulang" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sungmin supaya ikut berdiri

"Gendong..." rengek Sungmin.

"Gendong? enak saja. jalan sendiri" Benatak Kyuhyun sambil menatap sinis kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar bentakan itu malah menangis keras

"_Oke oke_. Tapi berhenti menangis ya?" Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya

* * *

Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat sangat begitu nyaman di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyenderkan kepala di pungung Kyuhyun. Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun jalan tetapi ia tidak merasa leleh padahal ia sedang mengendong Sungmin.

Entah mengapa.. Sepertinya ia sudah mengenal Sungmin lebih lama. Mata kelinci Sungmin seperti mata Kelinci yang pernah ada di dalam mimpi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akui, Sungmin adalah gadis yang lucu, cantik, polos, kekanak kanakan. Bibir merah berbentuk 'M' yang mengoda. Eh kenapa Kyuhyun jadi berfikiran seperti itu? ah entahlah

"Sungmin.." pangil Kyuhyun

"Hmmmm" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmmm" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun mengenduskan nafasnya.

"Sudah yah digendongnya aku lelah" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa mengucek matanya sambil menguap...

"Ya!" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang saat ini belum sadar sepenuhnya malah terjatuh

"Awwww" Ritih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung duduk didepan Sungmin

"Aduh.. kau kenapa sih? aku hanya mendorongmu pelan tapi kau malah.." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik ketika melihat wajah sungmin memucat. Sungmin memegang kepalanya "Ehmm aku.. Kepalaku sakit.."Sungmin memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Ah mungkin karena dari tadi aku belum makan.. ehmmm" Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan "Mungkin bentar lagi juga sakitnya hilang" lanjutunya

"Ah.. kau belum makan? Tunggu disini sebentar yah... aku carikan makanan disekitar sini" Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung berlari mencari apa pun yang bisa dimakan. Kyuhyun melihat pohon apel . Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari kearah pohon itu lalu ia memanjat pohon itu. setelah mendapatkan 3 apel, ia turun dari pohon lalu berlari ketempat Sungmin berada.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang duduk dibawah pohon *perasaan dibawah pohon terus deh? Ngerasa gak? Hahha XD*

Sungmin terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit. Sungmin bersandar di badan pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun terlihat panik, ia langsung berlari kearah Sungmin

"Hei.. apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Enghhh.. rasa sakitnya makin terasa" jawab Sungmin. Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. lalu Sungmin menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya

"Darah..." Kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun. "Iya. Darah" Sungguh.. Sungmin sudah tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin pinsan. Kyuhyun terlihat panik

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun meletakan apel yang sedari tadi sedang ia pegang dan ia langsung mengendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_.

"Bertahan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Jujur, ia tidak tahu ada dimana langsung berlari mencari jalan keluar. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah tidak berdaya didalam pelukanya "Bertahanlah"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersandung sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh, begitupula dengan Sungmin. Tubuh mereka terguling kebawah. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh Sungmin akhirnya terlepas.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa teramat sakit disekitar kepalanya, sepertinya ia terbentur batu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menjadi rabun. Darah mengalir disekitar pelipisnya. Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin

Sungmin? Dimana dia? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ berbaring lemas diatas reremputan.

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghampiri _Yeoja_ itu – Sungmin –. Kyuhyun berjalan merangkak kearah Sungmin

"Sungmin... Bangun.. bertahanlah" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tetap tidak bangun.

Rasa nyeri mengerogoti kepalanya. Kyuhyun berbaring disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"Sungmin-ah .. _Mianhae_..."

.

.

"Sungmin!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Dimana kalian!"

Teriak seseorang. Mungkin itu teman-teman KyuMin yang sedang mencarinya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjawab seruan orang tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering.

_Nyiut~~~_

Kepala Kyuhyun kembali berdenyut nyeri. Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak kuasa untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Kyuhyun pingsan sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin

TBC

Adegan terakhir sinetron banget =,= haha

Ini ampe empatbelas chapter niatnya mau ditambah sama epilog tapi epilognya nc. udh lama ga bikin ff nc, jadi gatel hahahaha tapi itu juga ga tau jadi ga tau engga ya, gimana mood aja.

gamsha yang udh review.

ga ada review yg ga berbobot kok. walaupun cuman satukata tetep aja bagus. menghargai, dari pada engga sama sekali ^-^

minta review nya lagi boleh? haha kritik dan saran di terima


	6. Chapter 6

**I HATE U BUT I WANT YOU**

**KYUMIN**

* * *

Kyuhyun pov

Dimana aku? kenapa semuanya serba putih? Tunggu dulu. Dimana sungmin?. Aku berlari mencari Sungmin. Dimana dia? Aku terus berlari mencari Sungmin tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak berada disini.

"_Minnie takut kalau kita tidak akan beltemu kembali. Tolong jangan pelgi"_

Aku mendengar suara anak kecil. Suara _yeoja_ kecil, tapi dimana? Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan aku melihat _yeoja_ kecil. Siapa dia? Karena penasaran aku berjalan kearahnya.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat _yeoja_ kecil itu dipeluk oleh _namja_ kecil. Wahhh mereka sangat romantis. Eh tapi kenapa _yeoja_ itu menangis? Apa _namja_ itu akan pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis itu. ah lebih baik aku lihat dari sini saja.

"_Minnie takut kalau kita tidak akan beltemu kembali. Tolong jangan pelgi"_

Kata _yeoja_ kecil itu lagi. Ah benar ternyata _namja_ kecil itu mau pergi. Ahh manis sekali mereka. Aku seperti sedang nonton drama romantis versi anak kecil

"_Stttt. Kamu jangan bicala sepelti itu. Aku pasti kembali" _kata _Namja_ kecil itu. tunggu dulu. Kenapa kejadian itu sama seperti mimpiku waktu dulu. Ok, ini sudah membuatku takut

"_Kyunnie cepat. kita harus berangkat!"_ seru seorang _yeoja_ dari arah belakangku. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. itu seperti suara _Eoma_. _Eoma_ ada disini? Aku langsung membalikan badanku, ternyata benar. Itu _Eoma_, _appa_ dan satu pasang suami istri yang asing bagiku. Aku berjalan kearah _eoma_

"_Eoma_ ada disini?" tanyaku tapi _Eoma_ tidak menjawab. Bahkan eoma seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _namja_ kecil itu lagi

"_NE. _EOMA_ BENTAL LAGI KYU KESANA. SABAL... KYU MAU MELUK MINNIE DULU"_

_Mwo_? Kenapa _namja_ kecil itu bernama 'Kyu'? aku melihat _namja_ kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah _namja_ kecil itu. kenapa _namja_ kecil itu mirip denganku? Dia seperti Aku ketika masih balita. Ok, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semuanya begitu aneh? _Eoma_ dan _appa_ seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, _Namja_ kecil itu seperti aku. apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi?

Argh kepalaku pusing. Mungkin ini Cuma mimpi. Ya, Cuma mimpi. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang _yeoja _ berdiri sambil memperhatikan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ kecil itu. tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenali _yeoja_ itu. dia seperti ... Sungmin? Iya, dia Lee Sungmin.

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah Sungmin. aku menghentikan langkahku ketika jarak antara aku dan Sungmin tinggal 1 meter. Sungmin tersenyum. sangat manis...

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanyaku. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya tapi senyuman manis masih terukir dibibir indahnya. Ok, Lee Sungmin jangan tersenyum seperti itu. kau membuat detak jantung ku berhenti seketika

"Kyuhyun... Lihat itu" Sungmin menunjuk sesuatu. Karena aku penasaran, aku langsung memperhatikan apa yang Sungmin tunjuk. Ternyata Sungmin menunjuk _namja_ kecil dan _yeoja_ kecil yang tadi.

Aku melihat, _namja_ kecil itu memetik bunga lalu tangkai bunga itu di buat lingkaran. Apa yang dilakukan _namja_ kecil itu? aku perhatikan lagi _namja_ kecil itu. tangkai yang sudah dibentuk lingkaran itu di masukan ke jari manis _yeoja_ kecil itu. _yeoja_ kecil itu terlihat senang.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin lagi. Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku untuk menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin... ia menangis. Kenapa dia? aku ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan badanku? Ada apa dengan tubuhku. Sungmin _please_.. jangan menangis

Sungmin berjalan mendekatiku lalu ia memegang tanganku

"Cepat sadar Kyu. Kau harus kuat" kata Sungmin. air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Tapi apa maksud Sungmin? aku sudah sadar. Aku ingin sekali menyatakan hal itu tapi kenapa suaraku tidak keluar?

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Dia menatapku. Senyuman terukir dibibir manisnya. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang, dalam waktu bersamaan, Sungmin hilang dibawa angin.

"Sungmin..." gumamku.

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun pov end

* * *

Kyuhyun... namja itu sedang berbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Sudah 7 hari Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri.

7 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun ditemukan didalam hutan. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang yang menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum mereka dibawa kerumah sakit. Donghae – yg kebetulan org yg menemukan KyuMin – memotret mereka terlebih dahulu. Katanya buat kenang-kenangan. Sampai sekarang, foto itu masih disimpan rapi oleh Donghae.

Donghae – yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di ruang inap Kyuhyun – terkekeh ketika melihat foto itu. foto Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Darah merah yang mengotori pelipis Kyuhyun. Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Donghae langsung mengambil foto itu

"_YA_! Kuda! Kembalikan fotonya!" Bentak Donghae. Bukannya mengembalikannya, Siwon malah memasukan foto itu kedalam tasnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan ikan? tertawa seperti setan! Seharusnya kau berdoa supaya Kyuhyun cepat sadar" nasehat Siwon

"_Mianhae_ _mianhae_" sesal Donghae. Siwon berdecak lidah lalu ia mengeluarkan foto tadi

"Mereka sangat romantis yah" komentar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Donghae mengangukan kepalanya "Sepertinya _summer camp_ kali ini banyak _cupid_ nya" kata Donghae

"_Cupid_? Hahah sepertinya kau benar" kata Siwon sambil tertawa

"Sepertinya _Cupid_ itu telah menembakan panah cinta kepada _uri Devil_" kata Donghae sambil memeragakan orang yang sedang memanah.

"Iya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja tapi _Cupid_ itu juga sudah memanahkan busurnya kepadamu" kata Siwon

"M – aksudnya apa?" tanya Donghae gelagapan

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa, ketika penutupan _Summer camp_, kau mengajak partnerku – Hyukie ke danau buatan" kata Siwon sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan iseng

"A—a it—u janga—an salah paham . aku hanya – "

"Hanya menciumnya kan?" goda Siwon

Warna wajah Donghae menjadi merah "Ah itu..."

"Sudah lah tidak usah mengelak aku mengetahui semuanya" Siwon memasukan foto itu kedalam tasnya lagi

"Apa bedanya dengan mu. Kau juga mencium kibum kan? Partner ku? Iya kan?" desak Donghae. Siwon langsung menoleh kearah Donghae

"Ah.. itu.. hanya kecupan perpisahan saja" kata Siwon dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kecupan perpisahan? Kemarin aku melihat kau bersama Kibum. Kalian berpacaran?"

"Hehehe iya" kata Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri

"_I knew it_" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Eh kau melihat aku berciuman dengan Kibum? Padahal aku berciuman di tempat gelap dan sepi. Sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu disekitar situ"

Sumpah, Donghae ingin tertawa. Sejujurnya, Donghae tidak memergoki Siwon dan Kibum berciuman. Ternyata mereka benar berciuman? Di tempat sepi? Gelap pula?

"Hahahahhahha" tawa Dongahae meledak . Siwon yang bingung hanya mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Setelah puas tertawa, Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak melihat kau berciuman dengan kibum. Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar berciuman. Di tempat sepi dan gelap pula? Hahahha seperti tidak ada tempat yang lebih romantis saja. Di tempat gelap? Oh _come on_. Yang benar saja" ejek Donghae

Warna wajah Siwon berubah menjadi merah "_YA_! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu" bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah makin tertawa. Karena Donghae yang terus saja tertawa, Siwon langsung mencekik leher Donghae tapi tidak terlalu keras. Bukannya merasa kesakitan atau sesak nafas, Donghae malah makin tertawa. Ok, sepertinya ada yang salah dari ikan yang satu ini.

"Sungmin..." Lirih Kyuhyun

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya. Donghae dan Siwon saling pandang.

"Min..." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae dan Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. Kyuhyun" panggil Siwon. Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Siwon.. Donghae.. Dimana aku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak

"Kau dirumah sakit. Huft.. Untunglah kau sudah sadar" Kata Donghae lega.

"Dirumah sakit? Sudah berapa lama aku disini? lalu _summer camp_ nya? Sungmin? oya Sungmin mana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik

"Kau tenang saja Kyu. Sungmin tidak apa-apa. dan _Summer camp_ sudah selesai . baru kemarin. Kau tahu, kau tertidur selama 7 hari" jawab Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Entah apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

Kyuhyun berdehem "Aku haus" katanya masih dengan suara serak. Dengan gesit Siwon memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air putih. Setelah meminum air itu, Kyuhyun memberikan gelas itu kepada Siwon

"Kyu. Kau menyukai Sungmin?" tanya Donghae to the point

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung, kenapa ikan yang satu ini tiba-tiba menanyai hal itu. Kyuhyun berdehem "Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat padat dan jelas.

Donghae mengangukan kepalanya lalu ia berjalan ke arah tas Siwon, lalu ia mengeluarkan foto. Tentu saja foto Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin.

"Ini" Donghae memberikan Foto itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya mengambil foto itu. matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat gambar Foto itu.

"Ini - " kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae. Dari sorot mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingin diberi penjelasan, kenapa ada foto ini? Siapa yang memotret

"Si ikan ini memotretmu. Katanya untuk kenang-kenangan" kata Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Donghae

Kyuhyun menatap lagi foto itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yg tergambar di foto itu. Sungmin dan dirinya sedang memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin seakan-akan tidak mau kehilangan. Dia juga melihat darah diwajah Sungmin. tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan Sungmin. ia merasa bersalah

"Sungmin hari ini berangkat ke London" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Donghae "_Mwo_?"

"Dia tinggal disana bersama kedua orang tuanya" kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

"Dia meningalkanku" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar namun Donghae dan Siwon bisa mendengarnya.

Donghae dan Siwon tersenyum

.

"Tadi pagi dia kesini. Dia menjengukmu terlebih dahulu dan kau lihat itu " Siwon menunjuk sebuket bunga mawar yang terletak di atas meja

"Itu dari Sungmin" lanjut Siwon

Kyuhyun menatap bunga itu. bunga mawar yang sangat indah

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat mimpi itu. mimpi yang cukup aneh. mimpi melihat yeoja _kecil_ dan _namja_ kecil yang begitu romantis, mimpi melihat Sungmin menangis sambil menggengam tangannya. apa maksud dari mimpi itu?

Kyuhyun melihat foto yang ia genggam. Akankah ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi? Entahlah

* * *

9 tahun kemudian...

* * *

Langit yang biru menghiasi kota London. Cuaca disana sangat cerah. Ya terang saja, disana sedang mengalami musim panas.

Disalah satu cafe yang terletak di Kota London terdapat seorang _yeoja_ sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Tangan kiri _yeoja_ itu sedang memegang _Handphone_ yang diletakan di telinga kirinya dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menulis sesuatu

"Iya _Eoma_.. lusa aku pulang ke Seoul" kata _Yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu sedang berbicara dengan Eomanya yang berada di Seoul

"_Minnie. pokoknya kau harus secepatnya pulang kesini. Kalau perlu malam ini"_ kata Eomanya

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa _eoma_. _Eoma_ tahu, temanku Seohyun akan menikah dengan Youngwha. Aku harus menghadiri acara pernikahannya"

"_Yasudah. Lusa Eoma tunggu" _

Tut

Sambungan itupun terputus. _Yeoja_ itu menatap layar _handphone_ nya

"Dasar _Eoma_. Selalu saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya." Kesal _Yeoja_ itu – Sungmin meletakan handphone nya diatas meja.

"Pasti dari _eoma _mu" kata seorang _yeoja_. Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepalanya " Hyunie? Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Sungmin. _Yeoja_ yg di panggil Hyunie itu hanya berdecak lidah "Dari tadi" jawab Hyunie atau Seohyun

"Minnie, pasti _eoma_ mu menyuruhmu pulang ke Seoul" tebak Seohyun seratus persen benar

"_Ne_. Aku bingung sama _eoma_. Akhir- akhir ini _eoma_ aneh" komentar Sungmin

"Mengapa waktu itu kau tidak ikut pulang bersama kedua orangtuamu?"

"Kau kan tahu, aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku terlebih dahulu" jawab Sungmin, Seohyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya

"Oya Seo, mana Younghwa? Bukannya besok kalian menikah?" tanya Sungmin

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Oya min, kau kapan menyusul? Semenjak 9 tahun belakangan ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan pria. Terakhir baru dengan Henry" kata Seohyun

"YA! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Henry" kata Sungmin mengoreksi ucapan Seohyun.

"Dia hanya teman baikku" lanjut Sungmin

"_Arrasoe_.. lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang di Seoul ?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada jail

Serius, Ucapan Seohyun membuat Sungmin teringat pada 9 tahun yang lalu ketika dia sedang mengikuti kegiatan _Summer camp_. _Summer camp_ yang penuh dengan kenangan. Terlebih lagi ia teringat Kyuhyun.. _namja_ yang dikenalnya sangat menyebalkan, jail tapi... dia sangat baik.

Sungmin masih ingat mimik wajah Kyuhyun ketika hidung Sungmin mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun sangat panik, padahal Sungmin hanya panas dalam ditambah kelelahan. Dia juga ingat ketika Kyuhyun mengoda Sungmin dengan mengatakan, ketika kita tengah tidur di tengah hutan malam itu, Sungmin berusaha mencium Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

* * *

Sungmin sudah pulang dari london 5 hari lalu. Sungmin masih bingung dengan sikap _Eoma_ nya yang menurutnya sangat aneh belakangan ini. Hari ini _Eoma_ Sungmin menyuruh Sungmin ke Supermarket untuk belanja, katanya malam ini akan ada tamu dirumah. Malam harinya, Sungmin membantu _Eoma_ nya untuk memasak. Sungmin sedikit kelelahan, ya bagaimana tidak, mereka memasak dari tadi sore. Makanannya sangat mewah dan banyak. Kenapa bukan koki rumah ini yang memasak?

"_Eoma_ sebenarnya siapa sih yang akan datang malam ini? Kenapa kita harus memasak sebanyak ini? Apa tamu itu rekan kerja _Appa_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengiris bawang bombay

"Iya _chagi_. Kau siap-siap dulu. Biar _eoma_ yang melanjutkannya" suruh Eoma Sungmin.

"Siap-siap? Apa tamu _Appa_ sangat penting? "

"Iya. Sana ganti baju" suruh Eoma Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya, setelah ia cuci tangan, ia langsung pergi kekamarnya

* * *

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kibum sekarang berada di apartemen Siwon.

Ternyata mereka masih sering berkumpul. Dan hubungan SiBum dan HaeHyuk makin lama, makin romantis.

Lihat saja. Sekarang Kibum dan Siwon sedang berada di dapur. Kibum yang sedang duduk di meja dapur dan Siwon sedang berdiri didepan Kibum.

Tangan Kibum mengusap-ngusap pipi Siwon. Siwon hanya menatap mata Kibum. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan. Lambat laun Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir milik Kibum. Kibum yang tahu hal itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

~Chu

Bibir siwon berhasil menempel dibibir milik kibum. Siwon melumat pelan bibir Kibum. Siwon menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah kibum secara bergantian. oke sekarang kita lihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berbaring di sofa. Dan tebak apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka sedang berciuman.

Eunhyuk yang berada dibawah dan Donghae berada diatas. Mereka berciuman sambil berbaring. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat cepat namun lama kelaman, ciuman mereka menjadi lambat, pelan dan lembut.

Kyuhyun? kemana dia? ternyata dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Betapa _Shock_ nya ketika ia melihat teman-temannya sedang bercumbu.

"_YA_!" pekik Kyuhyun

Kibum Mendorong keras bahu Siwon. Dan Eunhyuk juga mendorong keras bahu Donghae

"_YA_! Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada membentak

"Jangan berciuman didepanku" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya berbunyi, ia langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu. setelah membaca _ID caller_ yang tertera dilayar _Handphone_. Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol hijau lalu ia tempelkan handphone itu ditelinga sebelah kanannya

"_Yeobseo_ _eomma_, ada apa?"

"_Kau dimana? Kau lupa? Hari ini ada acara makan malam dirumah temannya appa. Eoma dan appa sudah on the way ke rumahnya. Kau harus menyusul. Eoma sudah memberikan alamatnya kan?"_

"_Ne, Eomma"_

Tut

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setah Kyuhyun memasukan _handphone_ nya kedalam saku celananya, terdengar suara _Handphone_ berbunyi. Ternyata Suara itu berasal dari _hadphone_ Kibum.

"_Yeobseo_" kata Kibum memulai percakapan

"_Bummie... besok kita main yuk"_ kata seseorang dari ujung sana

"Main kemana?"

"_Ehmmm bagaimana kalau kita pergi karoke" _

"Ok Minnie. oya, aku ajak teman-temanku dan juga namjachingu ku yah" ijin Kibum.

"_Ok. Terserah... ehmm yasudah. Aku tunggu besok malam. Bye bye . Don't be late"_

Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus

"Siapa _chagi_?" tanya Siwon

"Minnie. kalian tahu kan, Lee Sungmin. dia sudah pulang dari London. Dan besok dia mengajak kita untuk pergi karoke" jawab Kibum

Mendengar nama 'Lee Sungmin'. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Kibum.

.

"Wah wah _Princess_ mu sudah kembali Kyu" goda Donghae

Sungmin sudah kembali? Ada rasa bahagia dihati Kyuhyun. mendengar nama Sungmin saja sudah membuat ia senang. Sungmin yang telah mengalihkan dunianya. Sungguh, Ia sangat merindukan _Yeoja_ yang seperti anak kecil itu. ia ingin menjahilinya lagi sampai menangis... Besok, Besok Kyuhyun akan ikut ke tempat karoke itu.

* * *

TENG NONG *suara bel*

Klek

"Eh Heechul, Hangeng. Silahkan masuk" kata Teukie. Chuli dan Hangeng langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sobat. Akhirnya kau datang juga" Kangin langsung memeluk hangeng

"Silahkan duduk"

"Oya anakmu mana?" tanya Teukie ketika mereka baru duduk di sofa

"Dia ada diperjalanan. Bentar lagi dia sampai kok. Oya, Minnie mana?" tanya Heechul. pada saat bersamaan, Sungmin turun dari tangga

"Itu dia. Minnie _chagi_, kesini." Suruh Teuki

"_Anneyeong haseo_. Sungmin _imnida_" kata Sungmin sopan

"Waaa, _neoumu Kyeopta_" kagum Heechul. Sungmin tersipu malu ketika mendengar pujian itu.

.

"Tuan, diluar ada tamu" kata salah satu pelayan yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti setan -,-

"Suruh masuk saja" titah Kangin.

Selang beberapa menit, tamu yang berada diluar itu masuk

"Ah Kyuhyun. sini nak" kata Heechul. mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun' jantung Sungmin langsung berdetak dengan cepat. Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepalanya

"Kau !"

"Sungmin!"

"Ah Kyunie. Duduk dulu disamping Minnie. kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Heechul. Kyuhyun langsung duduk disamping Sungmin. mereka terlihat gerogi.

"Ini" _Appa_ Kyuhyun – Hangeng memberikan amplop coklat berukuran besar kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. tanpa banyak fikir, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membuka isi amplop itu. matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi amplop itu.

Amplop itu berisi foto – foto mereka ketika berada di _Summer camp_

Foto pertama ketika Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun, hal itu membuat PSP Kyuhyun jatuh

Foto kedua ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di rerumputan – chapter ke 2

Foto ketiga ketika mereka tidur didalam hutan. Di foto ini, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

Dan masih banyak foto-foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika berada di_ summer camp_ 9 tahun yang lalu

Blush

warna wajah KyuMin memerah

"_Appa_. dari mana – " kata Kyuhyun tergagap

"Kami menyuruh orang-orang kami untuk membuntuti kalian" Kata Kangin

"Aish. Kalian sepertinya tidak saling mengenal ketika berada di _summer camp_ itu yah? Jinja. Padahal kalian waktu kecil sangat mesra" kata Heechul

"Kecil?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Mesra?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ini" Teukie memberikan album foto kepada Kyumin. Tanpa basa- basi KyuMin langsung membuka album foto itu.

Didalam album itu terdapat foto namja kecil dan yeoja kecil. Mereka begitu mesra

"Itu kalian ketika masih kecil. Kalian lupa?" tanya Teukie... Kyuhyun masih menatap foto _yeoja_ kecil itu. _yeoja_ kecil itu seperti yang ada didalam mimpinya. Apa _yeoja_ kecil itu Sungmin?

"Hahahha masa kalian melupakan itu. padahal ketika Kyuhyun kecil, ia ingin menikah dengan Minnie" Kata Hangeng.

"Oya Minnie, kau tahu. Kyuhyun dulu yang mengambil bajumu dan yang mencuri gelangmu. Bahkan dia yang menyuruh kakek-kakek untuk bekerjasama dengan nya... kau pasti ingat kan, ketika gelangmu hilang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bilang kalau gelang itu berada ditangan kakek-kakek" adu Heechul.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau..." kata Sungmin penuh dengan emosi. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu jadi gelagapan

"Min... itu LIHAT!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kesembarang arah, bodohnya Sungmin, ia malah menoleh kearah yang Kyuhyun tuju.

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

* * *

Besok malamnya. Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang karoke. Mereka sedang menunggu Sungmin. Sungmin yang membuat janji tapi Sungmin yang telat.

Klek

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka

"_Mianhae_ aku telat" sesal Sungmin

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum manis

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang sedang tersenyum _evil_ kearahnya

"Kau!" pekik Sungmin

"_What? Miss me?"_ goda Kyuhyun, logat inggris Kyuhyun terdengar begitu sexy. Apa? sexy? Sungmin menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Aish jinja. Kenapa ada Kyuhyun, kalau tahu begini, mendingan tidak usah jadi. Sungmin langsung duduk disofa

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. SiBum dan HaeHyuk bernyanyi dengan heboh. Mereka bernyanyi sambil berpelukan membuat siapa saja iri. _Mood_ Sungmin sudah hilang, ia tidak ingin menyanyi

"Eh. Kita lomba yuk. Siapa yang kuat minum Soju itu pemenangnya" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malas meladeni Kyuhyun. karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin Kyuhyun malah berdecak lidah

"Ah. Kau lemah" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"_WHAT_?"

"Kalau kau tidak lemah, kau pasti mau menerima tantangan dariku" tantang Kyuhyun

"Ok. Aku terima tantanganmu" kata Sungmin geram

Kyuhyun tertawa puas lalu mereka berlomba meminum soju yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Mereka terus minum. Sampai-sampai Sungmin terkapar karena terlalu banyak meminum soju.

"_Oh my_, apa yang kalian lakuakan?" kata Eunhyuk ketika ia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaring lemas

"Ayo kita bawa mereka pulang" ajak Siwon

"Tunggu dulu, Sungmin bawa saja kerumahku. Kebetulan _eoma_ sama _appa_ tidak ada. jika orang tua Sungmin tahu kalau Sungmin mabuk pasti mereka marah besar" saran Kibum

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon mengaguk

"Kyu kau masih bisa jalan kan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya "Ayo ming, kita pulang" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti ajakan Kyuhyun, ia hanya merancau tidak jelas.

* * *

sesampainya diruamah Kibum, Kibum langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar tamu

"Kyu, bawa Sungmin kekamar itu" kata Kibum. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar yang Kibum tunjuk

"_Chagi_, aku menginap disini yah?" ijin Siwon. Kibum mengangukan kepalanya "Boleh boleh"

* * *

Didalam kamar, Sungmin merancau tidak jelas. Kyuhyun yang kewalahan langsung membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjang

"Kau berat" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ia berjalan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Ketika Kyuhyun ingin membuka knop pintu, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk ia dari belakang

"Enghh" Ternyata Sungmin yang memeluknya

"Jangan pergi" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badannya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu. Bibirnya yang merah. Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencium bibir merah yang berbentuk 'M' itu. entah setan dari mana, Sungmin membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan agrsif. Ah mungkin pengaruh alkohol.

Kyuhyun menjilat ujung bibir Sungmin hal itu membuat Sungmin kegelian dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang memabukan bagi Kyuhyun.

Mulut Sungmin yang terbuka, membuat lidah Kyuhyun dapat masuk kedalam gua hangat itu. sesekali, Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin.

BRUK

Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin diatas ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan bibir membengkak dan merah. Mulut Sungmin terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu sekali lalu ia tidur disamping Sungmin. Ia tidur sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tanpa disadari, Sungmin juga membalas pelukan Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap-ngusap pungung Sungmin

_Lumayan... lumayan.. beruntungnya aku... _

TBC

Review~~~~ ini mau di share setiap hari apa dua hari sekali nih?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I HATE YOU BUT I WANT YOU**

**KYUMIN**

**GS**

* * *

Matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Pagi ini sungguh sangat cerah. Cahaya matahari yang sangat menyengat membuat para Manusia menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka.

Orang-orang sibuk mengipas diri sendiri, keringat bercucuran karena sengatan sinar matahari. Ada beberapa yang memakan Ice cream hanya untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Bahkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bebarengan tidak terlihat mesra, mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh, tidak terlihat mesra sama sekali. Alasannya karena mereka kepanasan, jika berjalan sambil bergandengan, mereka kegerahan. Udara panas seperti ini, mudah membuat mood menjadi buruk.

Bahkan, didalam rumah juga terasa sangat panas walaupun rumah itu sudah ber – AC.

"Ftttt Kibumie, kenapa di sini panas sekali. Apa AC disini rusak?" tanya seorang namja – yang sedang duduk di sofa – Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kaos yang ia kenakan.

Kibum, Yeoja itu melirik sekilas kearah namja itu, lalu ia mengambil remote AC yang berada di atas meja. setelah itu, Kibum menekan-nekan tombol remote itu

"Wonie.. AC nya tidak rusak. Mungkin cuacanya saja yang sangat panas. Gerah" Kibum meletakan remote itu lalu ia bersandar di sofa. "Mau aku buatkan Juice?" tawar Kibum

"Boleh"jawab Siwon, Kibum langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur

"Oya Bummie, Kyuhyun sama Sungmin mana? Mereka belum bangun?" tanya Siwon sedikit berteriak karena Kibum berada di dapur yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempat Siwon duduk

"Mereka belum bangun" jawab Kibum sedikit berteriak

"Aish jinja. Sekarang sudah pukul" Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya "Sudah hampir jam 12" lanjut Siwon.

Kibum berjalan kearah Siwon sambil membawa Orange Juice "Biasanya Minnie sudah bangun jam segini. Malahan dia selalu bangun pagi" kata Kibum sambil memberikan segelas Orange Juice kepada Siwon. Siwon menerima gelas itu lalu ia langsung meminum Orange Juice itu sampai habis

"Kita harus periksa mereka, kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku yang repot" kata Siwon sambil meletakan gelas diatas meja.

Kibum melihat gelas yang sudah habis diminum oleh namja Chingunya itu dengan kagum. Gelas yang ukuranya besar dan diisi oleh air Juice yang hampir memenuhi gelas itu sudah habis dalam hitungan detik

"Wow! Ternyata kau kehausan, mau minum lagi?"

"Tidak usah. Kita harus melihat keadaan mereka dulu. Ayo" Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar yang sedang di pakai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

* * *

Krieet

"Woy.. bangu -" Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menatap 2 orang yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang dengan tatapan 'terkejut'.

"Kenapa, diam di ambang pintu, awas, aku mau masuk" Kibum mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon lalu ia masuk kekamar. Kibum tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Siwon. Mereka – Siwon dan Kibum – sekarag tengah memasang wajah yang super babo. Jika disini ada Donghae, ia pasti memotret wajah Siwon dan Kibum lalu Donghae Share Foto itu ke blog pribadinya atau ke akun jejaring sosialnya. Untung saja, disini tidak ada Donghae, jadi mereka bisa sepuasnya memamerkan wajah babo-nya. Tapi kalau disini ada Donghae pun sepertinya ia melakukan hal yang sama. Ya bagaimana tidak,

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berpelukan. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin sampai-sampai tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Sebenarnya, itu bukan masalah tapi... apakah mereka tidak kegerahan? hordeng saat ini masih ditutup, keadaan didalam kamar masih agak gelap – walaupun sudah siang – yaa karena hordeng yang dipasang disini sangat tebal.

Selain itu, udara di luar sangat panas sekali. Sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa sih mereka berpelukan seperti itu. tapi... ini sangat aneh. mereka masih mengenakan selimbut super tebal.

"Me—mereka sangat aneh. apa mereka tidak kegerahan?" tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. Tanpa fikir panjang,ia langsung berjalan mendekati kasur.

Keringat bercucuran diwajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. kadang-kadang Sungmin menggerak-gerakan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Mereka.. aneh.. ah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" kibum berjalan kearah pintu sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu" lanjut Kibum. Siwon hanya mengangukan kepalanya lalu ia mengikuti langkah Kibum. Dengan perlahan, siwon menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

.

Ya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sungguh aneh. padahal diluar maupun didalam ruangan sangat panas. Kenapa mereka tidak terbangun? Bayangkan, tidur berpelukan, memakai selimbut, jendela dan hordeng masih ditutup dan udara sangat panas. Tapi mereka tetap tidak terbangun. Sampai kapan mereka seperti itu?

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit terganggu. Kyuhyun duduk tapi matanya masih terpejam

"Panas" gumamnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia melepas kaos yang ia kenakan, lalu ia lempar kesembarang arah. Sepertinya, ia belum menyadari, dimana ia sekarang dan dengan siapa. Kyuhyun kembali berbaring diatas ranjang lalu ia tertidur.

Sekarang, giliran Sungmin yang menggeliat. Ia terlihat sangat kegerahan. Ia menendang-nendang selimbut yang ia gunakan, lalu ia membuka 4 kancing bajunya sambil memejamkan mata. Habis itu ia tertidur kembali.

Gerp

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin lagi. Sungmin hanya diam, tidak membalas dan juga tidak menolak. Sungmin ternyata belum sadar sepenuhnya

* * *

1 jam kemudian

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dipelukan Kyuhyun. karena gerakan Sungmin itu, Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu.

Sungmin duduk lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang" gumamnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lalu ia terdiam kembali, ia duduk sambil memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk, ia menguap sesaat lalu berkata "Berapa lama aku tertidur" gumamnya.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sungmin asal. Matanya masih terpejam. Tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka matanya dan ia langsung menleh kearah Kyuhyun "Kau.." mendengar suara Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin. mata mereka saling bertemu

2 detik

Masih saling menatap

6 detik

"AAAAAAAAAAA" jerit mereka berdua. Kyuhyun langsung meloncat kebawah dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimbut – selimbut yang tergeletak dilantai kamar, karena tadi ditendang Sungmin –

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun histeris. Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"YA! Seharusnya aku yang bilang, kenapa kau ada disini. Dasar Mesum!" kata Sungmin tak kalah histerisnya.

"YA! Kau yang mesum. Kau kesini ingin memperkosaku kan!" tuduh Kyuhyun. mendengar hal itu, Sungmin langsung melempar bantal kearah Kyuhyun

"YA! Aku itu yeoja! Masa Yeoja memperkosa namja! Ada juga kau yang ingin memperkosaku! Mengaku saja!" tuduh Sungmin

"Enak saja! Buat apa, aku memperkosa yeoja sepertimu! Dengar ya. Seleraku tinggi. Kau bukan levelku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri, hal itu membuat badan Kyuhyun terekspos. Dengan sigap, Sungmin menutup mata dengan kedua tanganannya "Heh. Evil! Memangnya, aku mau diperkosa sama mu. Cih.. jangan berharap !"

"YA!"

"Kau bukan levelku CHO KYUHYUN!"

"KAU!"

"APA?"

"Kau juga bukan levelku! LEE SUNGMIN!"

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bertemu kembali. Mungkin mereka masih malu karena kejadian itu.

Sungmin sekarang sedang berbaring diranjang empuknya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnnya.

Fikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, ia tidak mengubah posisinya itu.

Kyuhyun Kyuhyun Kyuhyun . Sungmin selalu memikirkan namja itu. awalnya, Sungmin sangat senang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. tapi ketika tahu, Kyuhyun adalah tersangka yang mencuri gelangnya, ia menjadi sedikit kesal.

Dan seminggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah menghinanya, hal itu membuat Sungmin kesal, sakit hati, benci. Memang ada bukan, namja tampan tapi evil seperti itu? eh, tampan? Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak tampan. Dia itu Devil! Ya devil. Tapi... sudah seminggu tidak melihat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa teramat Rindu? Mwo? TERAMAT RINDU? Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya "apa yang kau fikirkan LEE SUNGMIN"

.

Sungmin mendengar derap langkah menuju kamarnya, selang beberapa detik, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ternyata, yang mengetuk pintu itu Leeteuk – Eoma Sungmin.

Dengan malas, Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu

"Ada apa eoma?" tanya Sungmin malas

"Cepat turun, Eoma dan appa, ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Setelah mengatakan itu, Leeteuk langsung kebawah. Sungmin mengenduskan nafasnya secara berlebihan. Tanpa fikir panjang ia mengikuti langkah Eomanya.

* * *

Sungmin, terpaku melihat sesosok namja yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui fikirannya tengah duduk di sofa bersama Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Minnie, cepat kesini" kata Leeteuk. Mendengar nama 'Minnie' Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin. pandangan mereka saling bertemu, lalu Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

'aish.. dasar evil' runtuk Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Eomanya

"Ah aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi. So, Cho Kyuhyun kapan kau menikahi Minnie?" tanya Heechul to the point

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memandang Heechul "MWO!?"

"Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu, bukannya dulu kalian ingin cepat-cepat menikah. kalian sudah berumur sekarang" kata Leeteuk

"Itu dulu eoma! Lagipula dulu kita masih kecil" lirih Sungmin

"Ah.. jadi Minnie sudah mengingatnya? Kejadian waktu kecil itu?" tanya Kangin

"Ne"

"Cho Kyuhyun! kau belum menjawab pertannyaan Eoma!" desak Heechul

"Aku..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda. Entah mengapa, Sungmin ingin mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan 'aku mau. Aku ingin menikahi Sungmin secepatnya. Tolong restui kami'

Ha? Apa yang kau fikirkan Lee Sungmin. babo babo babo. Sungmin terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri

"Aku... Aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja seperti itu. aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku dulu. Lagi pula, kalau aku menikah, aku tidak mau menikahi yeoja yang seperti anak kecil seperti itu!"

"YA!" bentak Sungmin sambil berdiri "Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan namja evil sepertimu! Camkan kata-kataku! A-K-U T-I-D-A-K A-K-A-N P-E-R-N-A-H M-A-U M-E-N-I-K-A-H D-E-N-G-A-N S-E-T-A-N S-E-P-E-R-T-I-M-U!" Kata Sungmin penuh penekanan.

"YA! Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu!" Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"So, masalah?" tantang Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin geram, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah. Aku pulang sekarang" kata Kyuhyun datar. Ia langsung berjalan kearah pintu.

"Bagus, pulang sana! Lebih baik kau pulang. Devil" usir Sungmin

"Minnie, jangan bicara seperti itu" kata Leeteuk

"Kenapa eoma? Dia memang Devil. Devil devil. Devil"

"Jangan sebut aku Devil!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalikan badan menghadap Sungmin

"Kenapa? Memang kau devil kan? Kok tidak mengakui spesiesmu sih"

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku 'Devil', kau akan menyesal" ancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku tidak takut... kenapa mesti marah devil... You are the king of Devil" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan,lama kelamaan, senyuman itu memmudar. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh level tinggi, hal itu membuat Sungmin SEDIKIT takut. "Kau.. YAAAAA!" Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang panik hanya berteriak lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ketika Sungmin sudah masuk ke kamarnya, ia berniat menutup pintu namun belum sempat pintu itu tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun sudah menahnya

"Awas kau! Jangan coba untuk bersembunyi" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pintu kamar dengan kekuatan penuh. Sungmin juga mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga "Apa yang kau lakukan babo! Pergi!" usir Sungmin

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku membalasmu"

Mereka saling mendorong pintu kamar dan saling melemparkan sumpah serapah. Mereka saat ini sungguh jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Kau merusak pintu kamarku"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Karena tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari Sungmin, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sampai menimbulkan suara 'brug' yang cukup keras. Karena Sungmin tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia pun terjatuh. Sebelum terjatuh, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun. dan alhasil Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa Sungmin

"Awwww Appo~~~" rintih Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Kyuhyun yang Shock setengah mati hanya bisa terdiam, terpaku menatap wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang hangat_. Ternyata dia cantik. Mwo? Cantik? Apa yang kau fikirkan. Dasar babo babo babo_.

.

"Ya! Cepat bangun! Badanmu berat" Suruh Sungmin sambil mendorong-dorong pundak Kyuhyun. bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah mengunci tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit membentak. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai

"Kyu~~ serius. Kau sungguh berat" kata Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Kalau boleh jujur, sungmin ketakutan ketika melihat seringai-an milik namja yang menindih badanya itu. seringai-an nya sama seperti 9 tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka mengikuti kegiatan Summer camp.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan memanggilku 'Devil' tapi kau tetap saja memanggil aku dengan sebutan itu" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga kiri milik Sungmin.

"YA! Minggir, kalau tidak ! aku akan berteriak. Aku akan bilang ke Eoma, appa bahkan kedua orangtuamu kalau kau mencoba memperkosaku!" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mematikan yang ia miliki. Semoga saja Kyuhyun takut dengan ancamannya. Semoga saja, wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan itu berubah menjadi datar. Tetapi Sungmin malah melihat wajah Kyuhyun makin seram. Senyuman evilnya makin menjadi.. bahkan tatapannya seperti seekor serigala yang tengah menerkam mangsanya. Tatapan MESUM!

"Hmm. Boleh juga. Ide yang bagus"

Mwo? Maksudnya apa? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ide? Apakah tadi dia sedang mengeluarkan Ide?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan mesum, masih ada di mata Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba Sungmin membulatkan matanya

"MWO?! Jangan menyentuhku! Dasar MESUM!" bentak Sungmin sambil meronta-ronta. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun menahan badan Sungmin yang menggeliat dibawah tubuhnya

"Anggap saja. Itu sebagai hukuman karena kau terus menyebutku dengan sebutan Devil" makin lama, wajah Kyuhyun makin mendekat kearah cengkukan leher Sungmin. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekiri, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memberikan lampu hijau kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil terus meronta dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan maki-makian.

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma leher Sungmin dan mengeluarkan Suara – Menghirup – yang dilebih-lebihkan

"Ini akibatnya karena membuat Cho Kyuhyun marah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin terus mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun "EOMAAAA!" Jerit Sungmin. sampai-sampai jeritannya itu terdengar sampai lantai bawah hal itu membuat Kangteuk dan Hanchul melirik kearah tangga

* * *

"Hah, dasar anak itu. apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang?" tanya Teukie sambil bersandar di sofa

"Hah, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan perjodohan ini" kata Kangin tiba-tiba

"MWO" pekik HanChulTeuk bersamaan. Mereka menatap Kangin dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Kenapa harus dibatalkan?" tanya Hangeng

"Lihat sendirikan, mereka seperti Kucing dan Tikus. Tidak akrab. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak saling menyukai lagi" jawab kangin

"Ya, Sepertinya begitu. Kita tidak boleh memaksa. Biar mereka yang menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Sepertinya mereka tidak saling mencintai" kata Hangeng pada akhirnya.

"Hah, padahal mereka sangat serasi" lirih Leeteuk

"Kalian jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlebih dahulu. Mereka saling menyukai. Aku punya buktinya" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum evil.

.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hangeng hanya memandang Heechul yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"Dimana yah benda itu, tadi aku memasukannya kok – Nah ini dia" kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud. Lalu Heechul meletakan ke 3 benda diatas meja. Leeteuk, Kangin dan Hangeng mendekati benda itu dan memandang lekat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Hangeng sambil memandang Heechul

"Nih aku jelas kan" kata Heechul sambil mengambil ke 3 foto tersebut. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hangeng duduk seperti Semula

"Yang ini" Heechul melihatkan sebuah foto. Foto Namja – Kyuhyun – Sedang memeluk yeoja – Sungmin - sangat romantis. Walaupun banyak darah yang mengotori pelipis Kyuhyun, namun foto ini terlihat begitu romantis. Mereka pinsan tapi Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Foto ini, di potret ketika 9 tahun yang lalu. Kalian ingat kan, ketika mereka tersesat dihutan lalu mereka jatuh? " tanya Heechul. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hangeng hanya mengangukan kepala, tanda mereka mengerti.

"Bagus. Dan yang ini" Heechul memperlihatkan foto kedua

"Ini di foto oleh Donghae, teman Kyuhyun. kalian lihatkan, Sungmin begitu khawatir ketika melihat Kyuhyun berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sungmin menangis sambil menggengam erat tangan Kyuhyun. terlihat sekali, kalau Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun"

Lalu Heeechul memperlihatkan Foto terakhir. Foto Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang selembar foto. Foto yang Kyuhyun pegang adalah foto yang pertama tadi – ketika KyuMin pinsan –

"Dan yang terakhir. Ini difoto oleh Donghae juga. Disini terlihat sekali. Wajah sedih Kyuhyun ketika melihat foto yang ia pegang."

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hangeng menganguk-angukan kepalanya lalu mereka tertawa

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Terlalu munafik" kata Kangin sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya

"Nah, maka dari itu, kita tidak boleh membatalkan rencana ini. Jangan biarkan mereka menyesal karena Ego masing-masing" saran Heechul.

.

BUGH

.

Terdengar suara gedebug yang cukup keras dari lantai atas.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakuakan?" tanya Kangin geram

"Sudahlah. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan apa-apa. nah, sekarang kita atur strategi, gimana caranya supaya mereka mau menikah" kata Leeteuk. Mereka berempat berfikir keras

"Hah, aku punya ide" kata Heechul tiba-tiba

"Ini sedikit ekstrim sih. tapi ini cara yang terbaik"

* * *

Sementara itu dikamar Sungmin

* * *

Kyuhyun masih menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin sampai-sampai membuat Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Iseng, Kyuhyun menjilat leher itu.

Mata Sungmin melebar Sempurna. Ini sudah tidak bisa didiamkan. Lalu Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai punggung Kyuhyun terbanting.

Mengapa Sungmin menjadi kuat seperti itu? ah.. ternyata dia sedang mengeluarkan jurus material art – nya.

Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan binggung. Sungmin berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin menjenggut rambut Kyuhyun

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH TUBUHKU!" bentak Sungmin

"Aw aw aw . sakit babo!

Sungmin duduk diperut Kyuhyun lalu ia mencekik leher Kyuhyun

"Kekeke ba—bo . aku tida –k bisa ber—nafashh" Rintih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin. sekarang, Kyuhyun berada diatas Tubuh Sungmin

"Kau sungguh buas! Ok. Aku akan melawan" kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang terus meronta dibawah tubuhnya

"Mwo?! Kauingin melawan yeoja. Kau ingin memukulnya! Cih dasar ban – " Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jantung Sungmin bertedak dengan sangat kencang. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mencium bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir Sungmin. dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menendang tubuh Kyuhyun. lalu ia berjalan kearah meja riasnya dan melemparkan barang-barang yang ada disana kearah Kyuhyun

"Dasar namja mesum! Enyah kau! Berani beraninya menciumku" kata Sungmin sambil terus melemparkan barang kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menghindar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil selimbut lalu ia berjalan kearah Sungmin

"Benar-benar buas" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyelimbuti seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan Selimbut. Lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

Sungmin terus meronta didalam Selimbut. Sungmin mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun alhasil Kyuhyun jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang.

"AWWWW" rintih Kyuhyun. merasa, Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlalu erat memeluknya lagi, Sungmin membuka selimbut yang menutupi kepalanya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat. Hal itu membuat matanya juling. Mereka terdiam.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan memperkosamu"

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya tanda ia binggung

"Dada mu tidak terasa. Rata! Kau bukan tipe ku"

JDGERRR

Wajah Sungmin memerah tanda ia sangat teramat dan sangat sangat marah.

"MENYEBALKAN!" Sungmin menjenggut kasar rambut Kyuhyun. sekarang, Kyuhyun membalas menjenggut rambut Sungmin. mereka saling menjerit, merintih. Terdengar pula suara-suara pecahan kaca.

* * *

"Yebbo! Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku mulai khawatir" kata Leeteuk

"Kita keatas!" titah Kangin.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" bentak Kangin ketika ia melihat keadaan kamar Sungmin. sudah seperti pesawat pecah. hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah. Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun. lalu mereka saling jenggut dan saling memaki. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan orang tuanya.

Kangin berjalan kearah KyuMin dengan langkah yang besar, lalu ia menarik pingang Sungmin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak kangin. Sungmin terus meronta dipelukan appa-nya

"Dia Duluan. Dia tidak pantas berada di sini!" bentak Sungmin

"YAA! Apa yang kau katakan bocah!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Sungmin lagi, dengan cepat Hangeng menahan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Kyuhyun! dia itu yeoja!" ucap Hangeng

"Cih, dari luar saja dia terlihat seperti yeoja. Tapi dari dalam dia seperti namja. Sangat buas!" maki Kyuhyun

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan EVIL!" Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, namun ditahan oleh Kangin

"Cukup! Kalian seperti anak kecil. Umur kalian hampir berkepala 3! Dewasa lah sedikit" bentak Kangin

"Sekarang kalian duduk!" bentak kangin lagi. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk diatas ranjang. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Sekarang kalian minta maaf!" titah Hangeng

"ANDWEI" seru KyuMin berbarengan

"Kalian harus minta maaf, kalau tidak. Kau" Hangeng menunjuk Kyuhyun "Appa akan membuang semua koleksi game mu" ancam Hangeng

"Daan kau Lee Sungmin. kalau kau tidak minta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Appa akan mengurungmu dirumah selama sebulan" ancam Kangin kepada Sungmin

"ANDWEI" pekik KyuMin

"Kalau tidak mau, berbaikan lah" kata Kangin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin "Maaf" kata Kyuhyun dengan ketus. Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin, ia malah menatap tembok. Sungmin menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga tidak memandang Kyuhyun. lalu mereka melepaskan tautan tangannya secara kasar.

KangTeuk dan HanChul menghela nafas secara berlebihan

"Sekarang kalian harus merapihkan kamar ini seperti semula!" bentak Leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit KangTeuk dan HanChul pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin

"Sepertinya.. kita harus gunakan ide Heechul" kata Kangin setelah mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga

"Boleh sih.. tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Hangeng sedikit Khawatir

Heechul tertawa renyah "Tenang saja. Percayalah padaku" kata Heechul

"Chulie.." panggil Leeteuk tiba-tiba

"Mwo?"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ide mu selalu ekstrim" Heechul hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sahabat lamanya itu

"Kau tenang saja Teukie. Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Si maniak game itu tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam"

Leeteuk tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan rencana Heechul. Memang, rencana Heechul tergolong 'EXTRIM' tapi apa boleh buat, Leeteuk tidak ingin melihat anaknya nanti menyesal karena mengikuti Egonya sendiri. Leeteuk itu Eoma-nya Sungmin. jadi dia tahu kalau anaknya itu mencintai Kyuhyun diam-diam.

Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa takut dengan ide Heechul. Seandainya ada cara lain selain itu? tapi apa? hah entahlah.

TBC

* * *

**okay, ini saya jawab review yg sebelumnya~ tapi yang punya akun, saya jawabnya lewat PM ya~**

**Guest : diusahain tiap hari deh. hahah Nc an? nanti ada semi nc ...kalau epilognya baru nc XD**

**Guest : Ya sengaja. gak suka konflik yg kaya disinetron kaya kecelakanan-lupa ingatan-mati-ada kembaran yang jahat-orang ketiga yang licik -,- hahaha no deh**

**Wuhan : sehari dua chap? hahaha cukup sulit itu say**

**Rhyrhy : diusahain deh tiap hari**

**pabogirl : nikahin.. sok kita jadi saksi nya XD**

**ming0101 :memang ortu mereka udh ngejodohin. pssttt ming itu sebenernya salting deket sama kyu tapi dia nutupinnya dgn marah2 gtu ke kyu hahaha *Pengalaman pribadi hahaha**

** parkhyun : hahaha banyak yg mau Nc yah? maklum orang mabok =.=.. di updatenya tiap hari deh asalkan tetep review yahhh XD**

**bunnyblack136 : ia dear... diusahain saya update tiap hari yah**

**aira : ok deh. kalau ceritanya makin gak seru atau gaje, bilang yah XD**

**misterdee : mereka tuh memang ngegemesin . ia dear... ini cepetkan di sharenya**

**cho min cho : Ia dlanjut ini.. keep review say XD**

**Miss key : okay tiap hari say XD**

**vantabii : hahaha saya ketawa ga jelas pas baca review kamu.. ada ada aja deh.. saya delapanbelas tahun. terserah mau manggil apa juga :D .. ia bikin akun aja. supaya kita bisa PM-PM an hahaha. thanks for review dear~~**

**that's All**

**Give me some words pleaseeeeee dear~ XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**KYUMIN**

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" bentak Kangin ketika ia melihat keadaan kamar Sungmin. sudah seperti pesawat pecah. hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah. Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun. lalu mereka saling jenggut dan saling memaki. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan orang tuanya.

Kangin berjalan kearah KyuMin dengan langkah yang besar, lalu ia menarik pingang Sungmin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak kangin. Sungmin terus meronta dipelukan appa-nya

"Dia Duluan. Dia tidak pantas berada di sini!" bentak Sungmin

"YAA! Apa yang kau katakan bocah!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Sungmin lagi, dengan cepat Hangeng menahan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Kyuhyun! dia itu yeoja!" ucap Hangeng

"Cih, dari luar saja dia terlihat seperti yeoja. Tapi dari dalam dia seperti namja. Sangat buas!" maki Kyuhyun

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan EVIL!" Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, namun ditahan oleh Kangin

"Cukup! Kalian seperti anak kecil. Umur kalian hampir berkepala 3! Dewasa lah sedikit" bentak Kangin

"Sekarang kalian duduk!" bentak kangin lagi. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk diatas ranjang. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Sekarang kalian minta maaf!" titah Hangeng

"ANDWEI" seru KyuMin berbarengan

"Kalian harus minta maaf, kalau tidak. Kau" Hangeng menunjuk Kyuhyun "Appa akan membuang semua koleksi game mu" ancam Hangeng

"Daan kau Lee Sungmin. kalau kau tidak minta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Appa akan mengurungmu dirumah selama sebulan" ancam Kangin kepada Sungmin

"ANDWEI" pekik KyuMin

"Kalau tidak mau, berbaikan lah" kata Kangin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin "Maaf" kata Kyuhyun dengan ketus. Kyuhyun tidk menatap Sungmin, ia malah menatap tembok. Sungmin menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga tidak memandang Kyuhyun. lalu mereka melepaskan tautan tangannya secara kasar.

KangTeuk dan HanChul menghela nafas secara berlebihan

"Sekarang kalian harus merapihkan kamar ini seperti semula!" bentak Leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya. Sungmin berdiri untuk merapihkan ranjangnya

"Minggir!" bentak Sungmin sambil mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun, untung saja Kyuhyun bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, kalau tidak ia akan terjatuh

"YA! Bisa lembut sedikit tidak hah?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri menghadap Sungmin. karena merasa Kyuhyun memandangi, Sungmin langsung berdiri tegak menghadap Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak akan lembut pada setan seperti mu!"

"YA!" Kyuhyun mendorog pundak Sungmin

"Kenapa?!" Sungmin mendorong pundak Kyuhyun

"Jangan memanggilku Devil!" Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Sungmin

"Aku tidak menyebutmu Devil, aku menyebutmu Setan!"

"Sama saja! Dasar bocah"

"YA!"

.

Sungmin mendorong pundak Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka terus saling mendorong dan melontarkan makian-makian. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Mereka belum menyadari kalau Kedua orangtuanya masih didalam kamar Sungmin – yang Sedang memperhatikan mereka – sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Jangan mendorongku terus!" bentak Kyuhyun – masih mendorong pundak Sungmin –

Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah makin keras mendorong pundak Kyuhyun. karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin bernafsu – mendorong Pundak –. Kangin dan Hangeng langsung turun tangan. Kangin menarik tangan Sungmin dan Hangeng menarik tangan Kyuhyun

"Kalian jangan kekanak-kanakan! Cepat bersihkan kamar ini seperti semula" Bentak kangin kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi dia duluan, appa" Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Mungkin sekali kedip, air mata itu akan jatuh. Dan benar saja, air mata itu jatuh. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baru kali ini Appa-nya membentaknya. Karena melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu, Kangin menghela nafas berlebihan

"Haaaah. Kalian harus membersihkan kamar ini" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kangteuk dan HanChul pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

* * *

Didalam kamar hanya ada Sungmin yang masih berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan iba

"Lebih baik kita bersihkan kamar ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai membersihkan kamar Sungmin.

Mereka tidak saling bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka membereskan kamar. Dan hasilnya... sekarang kamar itu sudah rapi.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya

* * *

Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa iba melihat Sungmin yang dibentak appa-nya. Seharusnya dia bersikap dewasa sedikit saja.. tapi percuma saja, setiap berhadapan dengan Sungmin, pasti Kyuhyun bertindak seperti bocah.

"Kyuhyun, Kau kah itu?" seru Heechul dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghampiri Heehul yang berada di dapur

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Heechul yang tadi sedang memasak langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menghadap anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Kau mandi terlebih dahulu, habis itu, kita makan malam bersama. Sekalian... ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan" kata Heechul, lalu Heechul melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja bicaranya" kata Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tidak! Kau mandi dulu sana...tapi sebelumnya ambilkan garam dilaci Kyu" titah Heechul

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun jalan kearah laci, lalu ia mengambil tabung kecil yang diyakininya berisi garam. Heechul mengambil tabung kecil itu tanpa memastika terlebih dahulu, itu garam atau bukan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam mematung disitu. Cepat mandi" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Eomma-nya, ia sibuk memperhatikan tabung kecil yang tadi ia berikan kepada eomma tercintanya, 'eh, itu sepertinya bukan garam... tapi... apa yah? Biasanya garam putih tapi itu kecoklatan' batin Kyuhyun

"Cepat mandi sekarang! Kalau tidak, eoma tidak akan memberi mu jajan selama setahun!" Heechul menaburkan 'sesuatu' yang ada didalam tabung kecil itu. rupanya Heechul belum menyadari sesuatu.

'Mati aku! Itu bukan garam'

"EOMMA! TIDAKK!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah masakan Heechul. Sungguh Kyuhyun menderamatisi keadaan. Ekspresinya seperti melihat eomanya membunuh gadis cilik yang tidak berdosa.

Mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun, Heechul loncat dari tempatnya dan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan super duper mengerikan

"YA! Bocah! Kenapa kau!" bentak Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang masih mematung, tidak mengubah posisi badannya langsung berdiri tegak.

'Omo~~ kalau Eomma tahu, bisa-bisa aku dipecat jadi anaknya' batin Kyuhyun. wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat pasi. Dia memikirkan segala cara supaya eomma-nya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Sudut matanya melihat tabung laknat yang masih dipegang Heechul.

Sebenarnya, Heechul mulai curiga ketika melihat gelagat anaknya itu. Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lambat laun, Heechul menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat isi tabung kecil itu.

Kyuhyun harus cepat mengambil tabung kecil itu, dengan cepat. Kyuhyun berlari kearah eomma nya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang Eoma

"Eomaa... aku merindukan mu~~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengoyang goyangkan tubuh Heechul

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Heechul bingung

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku merepotkan mu selama aku hidup. Eomma~~ aku janji akan membahagiakanmu, membuat eomma bangga mempunyai anak setampan aku dan apapun yang terjadi... aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan aku harap eomma juga seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih, frustasi, takut.

Karena mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Heechul terharu, ia melupakan rasa curiga yang tadi menyelimuti benaknya. Ternyata anaknya baik sekali. Beruntung ia melahirkan Kyuhyun dulu

"Iya, eomma maafkan kamu, tapi kamu janji sama eoma jadi anak yang berguna untuk bangsa dan negara" kata Heechul sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil tabung laknat yang ada di genggaman Heechul

Setelah mendapatkan benda sialan itu. Kyuhyun langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium pipi sang eoma "Muachh Gomawo eoma!" Kyuhyun langsung lari terbirit birit ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat anaknya seperti itu

"Oya. Garamnya tadi mana" guamam Heechul sambil mencari cari kesegala arah.

"Ah ini dia" Heechul mengambil tabung kecil yang berisi garam 'asli' tanpa menyadari hal yang aneh

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk kaku diatas kursi meja makan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tanganya gemetaran.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan akan sedang membaca doa. Mungkin kalian tahu alasannya. Ya, Kyuhyun berdoa supaya ada keajaiban. Masakan eomma-nya berubah menjadi sangat lezat.

Kyuhyun memandang salah satu dari 5 macam masakan diatas meja yang diyakininya adalah masakan laknat itu. Kyuhyun makin cepat membaca mantra sambil memandang makanan itu. tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dari makanan itu. Heechul dan Hangeng memandang aneh kearah makanan itu. Kyuhyun masih membaca mantara itu sampai-sampai

BUK

"Auwwwww eomma! Sakit" Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sang eoma dengan sendok.

"YA! Mengapa kau memandang masakan eomma seperti itu hah? Tatapan yang kau berikan kepada masakan eomma yang malang ini sungguh mengerikan. Kalau tiba-tiba makanan ini menangis bagaimana hah?" bentak Heechul

Ok! Kyuhyun kembali kealam sadarnya. Cahaya yang berasal dari makanan itu hanya lah hayalannya saja.

"Oh yah Yeobbo. Cicipi ini. Masakan yang aku tiru disalah satu resep milik teman aku. namanya sup jagung" Heechul menuangkan sup – yang daritadi Kyuhyun perhatikan – ke dalam mangkuk kecil, lalu ia berikan kepada hangeng

Hanggeng hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil sup itu.

'Omo! Appa! Jangan makan makanan itu! aku tidak mau Appa mati' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak lupa ia melotot kearah makanan itu.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu? sangat menakutkan" bentak Heechul

"Sudah-sudah.. oya, Appa ingin bicara sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun" Hangeng meletakan mangkuk itu disamping piringnya lalu memandang anaknya itu dalam dalam

"A—apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap

"Kebetulan besok teman Appa mengadakan launching buku yang ke 5 di hotel Marriot dan beliau ingin kita sekeluarga menghadiri acara itu. jadi, kau ikut yah" kata Hangeng. Bukannya memperhatikan Hangeng, Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan eoma-nya yang sepertinya ingin mencicipi sup beracun itu.

"Acaranya jam 8 malam, kau harus menggunakan pakaian yang rapi" lanjut Hangeng. Namun Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Heechul.

Heechul menjulurkan tangannya kearah sup laknat itu. Kyuhyun sudah panik, pucat pasi..

Jangan jangan jangan

Fufh~~ Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Heechul tidak jadi mengambil sup laknat itu.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau mendengarkan Appa?" tanya Hangeng

"Ah iya, Appa. Oke. Besok jam 8 malam berpakaian rapih ke hotel Marriot. Sudah yah. Appa, Eomma.., aku ingin tidur bye bye" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum

"Anak mu itu aneh" kata hangeng

"Hahaha anak ku anak mu juga yeobo" kata Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Duk duk duk

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Dari lantai atas terdengar suara orang terjatuh

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA" jerit Kyuhyun dari lantai atas. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri lalu berlari kearah kamarnya. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kamarnya terlebih dahulu.. setelah itu ia tengkurap diatas ranjang sambil menutupi kedua telinganya

* * *

Sementara itu dilantai bawah~~

"Yeobo... kau belum mencicipi sup nya. Coba cicipi" suruh Heechul sambil memopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

Hangeng hanya tersenyum lalu mencoba mencicipi sup itu

Byurr~~~

Hangeng menyemburkan kembali sup yang rasanya pedas itu

"Yeobo! Apa yang kau masukan kedalam sup ini? Rasanya pedas sekali" kata Hangeng

Heechul langsung mencoba sup itu. rasanya Pedas...

"CHO KYUHYUN!" jerit Heechul. Dari lantai atas terdengar suara tawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Cho Kyuhyun

Ya, didalam kamar, setelah mendengar jerit sang Eoma, Kyuhyun langsung tertawa berbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun membayangkan wajah Eoma nya itu dan juga membayangkan wajah sang Appa yang ketakutan melihat istri cantiknya berubah menjadi 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan

Sama mengerikannya seperti dirimu.. Cho Kyuhyun

* * *

Keesokan malamnya Keluarga Cho datang ke Hotel Marriot. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam Kyuhyun berdiri diruangan ballroom –acara Launching buku tersebut diadakan –. Kakinya terasa pegal, dan dia sangat bosan sekarang. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Didalam ruangan ini hanya ada orang orang dari golongan elit saja. Banyak Pria memakai jas bermerek yang terlihat sangat mahal dan juga para wanita yang memakai gaun angun..

Diujung ruangan dia melihat seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bosan. Sepertinya kyuhyun mengenali gadis itu. dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghampiri gadis itu

"Hai" sapa Kyuhyun ramah

Gadis itu hanya melirik sekali lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun

"Ya ya ya! Kau masih marah? Jangan menghindariku" Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti gadis itu. gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Babo! Siapa yang menghindarimu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil cemilan" gadis itu –Sungmin – mengambil salah satu cemilan yang tersedia diatas meja

"Ehmm ini sangat lezat sekali" kata Sungmin sambil mengunyah makanan itu secara hikmat (?)

Setelah makanan yang Sungmin pegang habis, ia langsung mengambil makanan yang satunya lagi

"Ah god! Ini makanan terenak sepanjang masa" kata Sungmin lagi diucapkan dengan penuh apresiasi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan. Setelah puas makan, Sungmin berniat mengambil minuman, namun diatas meja tidak ada minuman.

Ah! Biasanya ada pelayan yang mondar mandir membawa minumantapi kenapa disini tidak ada pelayan sama sekali.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin

"Aku haus" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, Kau haus? Tunggu bentar" Kyuhyun mencari pelayan yang biasanya berjalan jalan. Namun sekarang tidak ada. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan cantik menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan cantik itu.

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Gadis yang disamping ini haus. Apa ada minuman?" tanya kyuhyun

"Ah tunggu sebentar yah, biar saya ambilkan dulu" kata pelayan cantik itu lalu pergi meninggalkan KyuMin

Beberapa menit kemudian sang pelayan datang sambil membawa 2 gelas

"Ini, satu untuk tuan dan satu untuk nyonya ini" kata Pelayan cantik itu sambil menyodorkan minuman

"Ah saya tidak mau minum, yang minum hanya gadis yang disebelah saya" kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisa! Saya sudah membawakan 2 gelas ini. Jadi Anda juga harus meminumnya kalau tidak saya tidak akan memberikan air ini kepada gadis yang disebelah Anda" tolak Si pelayan

Kyuhyun Shock mendengar penuturan sang Pelayan. Sungguh tidak sopan

"Ya sudah lah Kyu! Minum saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku haus" kata Sungmin sedikit merengek

"Aish yasudah" Kyuhyun mengambil 2 gelas yang digenggam Si pelayan tidak sopan ini. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan KyuMin.

"Sini berikan! Aku haus!" Sungmin merebut 1 gelas yang Kyuhyun genggam. Gelas itu berukuran besar, tanpa memastikan air apa, Sungmin meminum habis air yang berada didalam gelas itu

Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuat gadis ajaib yang berdiri disampingnya itu. tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun meminum gelas yang satunya sampai habis

* * *

Matahari kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota. Sumua manusia sudah kembali beraktifitas. Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis dan pria masih tertidur disalah satu kamar Hotel.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Terdengar berkali-kali suara Handphone berbunyi. Suaranya sangat bising..

Mau tak mau, mereka berdua terbangun sambil mengatakan "Sial! Menganggu saja" berbarengan.

Sang gadis mencari benda laknat yang telah mengangu tidurnya, gotcha!

Walaupun sambil menutup mata, ia berhasil mengambil handphone-nya yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur sebelah kanan begitu pula dengan sang pria yang sedang mengambil handphonenya diatas meja kecil disebelah kiri.

Sang gadis mengangkat telepon itu " Ne, Eomma... aku kesana sekarang"

Begitu pula dengan pria itu " Ne, Eomma.."

Setelah selesai menelepon, keduanya saling mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling karena merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba gadis itu dan pria itu saling menatap

"Hai" sapa sang pria

"Hai"

"Tidur nyenyak?" tanya si pria

"Sangat. Tapi aku masih menagantuk" kata sang gadis lalu ia kembali membelakangi si pria.

"Sama aku juga masih mengantuk" kata Si pria itu sambil membelakangi sang gadis

2 detik ... ~Belum ada reaksi~

5 detik ... ~ mereka merasakan ada yang mengganjal~

10 detik... ~mereka mengabaikan perasaan itu dan kembali memejamkan mata~

120 detik...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit keduanya. Sang gadis dan si pria itu membalikan tubuhnya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jeritnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" kata Gadis itu dan Pria itu secara berbarengan.

Mereka berdua langsung mengintip kebalik selimbut

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit mereka kembali ketika melihat tubuhnya yang NAKED.

Tanpa sengaja, ah mungkin disengaja. Sang gadis melihat tubuh si pria yang naked begitu pula sebaliknya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mereka kembali saling membelakangi

"TIDAK!"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI" jerit frustasi keduanya

TBC

* * *

**Maaf ga bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian n gak bisa nyebut satu-satu pertanyaan kalian yahhh~ besok aja di jwbnya ... gimana nih? msh layak dilanjutkah kalau ia Keep review neee?**

**btw~~~ di ff ini ada semi NC trus NC di bagian epilog~~ soo stay tune hahaha **

**love you all readers~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**KYUMIN**

**GS**

* * *

Setelah selesai menelepon, keduanya saling mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling karena merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba gadis itu dan pria itu saling menatap

"Hai" sapa sang pria

"Hai"

"Tidur nyenyak?" tanya si pria

"Sangat. Tapi aku masih menagantuk" kata sang gadis lalu ia kembali membelakangi si pria.

"Sama aku juga masih mengantuk" kata Si pria itu sambil membelakangi sang gadis

2 detik ... ~Belum ada reaksi~

5 detik ... ~ mereka merasakan ada yang mengganjal~

10 detik... ~mereka mengabaikan perasaan itu dan kembali memejamkan mata~

120 detik...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit keduanya. Sang gadis dan si pria itu membalikan tubuhnya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jeritnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" kata Gadis itu dan Pria itu secara berbarengan.

Mereka berdua langsung mengintip kebalik selimbut

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit mereka kembali ketika melihat tubuhnya yang NAKED.

Tanpa sengaja, ah mungkin disengaja. Sang gadis melihat tubuh si pria begitu pula sebaliknya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mereka kembali saling membelakangi

"TIDAK!"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI" jerit frustasi keduanya

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Bodoh kau! Hiks Eommaaaaaaa" Sungmin menangis sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin yang menjerit seperti itu.

"Auwh! YA! Diam! Aku juga dirugikan disini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Sungmin hal itu membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Sreeet~~~~

Selimbut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba merosot kebawah, hal itu membuat tubuh polos Sungmin terlihat.

Dada Sungmin tepat 10 cm dari wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat itu.

"AAAAAAAA" dengan segera Sungmin mengambil selimbut itu dan langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimbut. Karena merasa malu, Sungmin menggulingkan tubuhnya kearah kiri

BRUG

Sungmin terjatuh keatas lantai kamar yang cukup dingin. Sungmin terjatuh dengan selimbut tebal. Hal itu membuat tubuh polos Kyuhyun terekspos namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya karena, ia begitu khawatir melihat Sungmin seperti itu. ini harus diselesaikan, tadi malam dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sungmin.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sungmin memeluk lututnya diatas Lantai. Ia menagis sangat keras, tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Kyuhyun yang merasa iba melihat Sungmin seperti itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk dihadapan Sungmin

"Eh Eh jangan menangis. Ini salah paham" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengoncang-goncangkan pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih betah hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk lututnya

"Hei! Sepertinya kita dijebak. Aku – aku sama sekali tidak berbuat yang macam-macam.. dan semalam kita tidak melakukan apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenagkan Sungmin

"Hiks. Babo! Tidak melakukan bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kita tidur diatas ranjang yang sama dengan tubuh Naked! Tidak mungkin kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Benar juga, mereka berdua naked diatas ranj – tunggu dulu.. NAKED! Kyuhyun melihat tubuhnya, ia baru ingat kalau dia naked! Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ujung selimbut lalu dililitkan diantara pinggangnya. Kalau Sungmin melihat dirinya Naked, pasti gadis itu kembali histeris.

Karena tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengintip melihat Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kenapa melamun. Napeun namja!" bentak Sungmin.

Jeritan Sungmin membuyarkan hayalanya, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa iba melihat gadis didepannya ini. Ia harus meluruskan masalah ini sebelum masalahnya menjadi runyam.

"Sungminie" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan menguncangnya sedikit. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang basah – bekas air mata –

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar lalu berkata " Kita harus mengingat kembali kejadian waktu malam" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang serius. Sungmin mencoba berfikir dan mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian waktu malam

"Ehm—waktu malam aku sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan.. terus—ada setan yang menghampiriku. Dia sangat menakutkan" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri.

_Setan? Tadi malam Sungmin melihat setan sebelum bertemu dengan ku _batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun makin menyondongkan tubuhnya, ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita Sungmin yang kedengarannya sangat menarik.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tampang babo-nya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar.

"Sebelumnya aku merasa bulu roma ku meremang" Sungmin mengusap-ngusap lehernya dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan Selimbut agar tidak merosot

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun denga mata yang melebar

"Setan itu menyapaku. Awalnya aku acuhkan tapi karena dia bawel ya sudah aku jawab seadanya"

Tunggu, dulu ! kenapa Cerita Sungmin terdengar tidak begitu asing ditelinga Kyuhyun . Seakan-akan Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu juga. Masa iya sih? Sungmin tidak bilang kalau disana juga ada dirinya. Sungmin bilang hanya ada "Sungmin" dan si "setan"

"Lalu... aku memakan cemilan yang tersedia disana. Lalu aku kehausan. Setan iitu masih memperhatikanku. Mungkin ia terpesona melihat ku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya lalu – "

"Tunggu dulu – " kata Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menyadari sesuatu. Seseuatu bahwa setan yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah dirinya sendiri

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya imut

"Setan yang kamu maksud itu aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Setan yang paling menyeramkan dan menyebalkan itu hanya kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi nya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, buku-buku tangannya memutih. Sungguh, yeoja didepannya ini membuatnya marah!

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam

"Sabar Cho Kyuhyun sabar...sabar sabar"gumam Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Lee Sungmin! bisa kah kau serius sedikit!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan amarahnya

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti menahan amarah, akhirnya ia mengangukan kepalanya dan mulai serius.

Mereka terdiam selama 2 menit. Mereka mencoba mengingat ingat lagi kejadian waktu malam hari

"Pelayan itu" pekik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan

"Iya ya pelayan itu. aku yakin dia ada sangkut pautnya" kata Kyuhyun

"Iya, ketika aku menghabiskan minumannya, aku merasa pusing dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Ahh aku ingat. Sesudah aku meminum minuman itu, aku merasa gerah. Lalu aku merasa mengantuk, dan aku memintamu untuk mengantarkan ku pulang, soalnya Eomma dan Appa ku tiba-tiba menghilang" kata Sungmin sambil mencoba memejamkan mata kuat-kuat untuk mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menyarankan kita untuk menginap dihotel ini karena mereka merasa khawatir melihat keadaan kita yang seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun

"Lalu pria itu dengan suka rela meminjamkan kamarnya untuk kita. setelah pria itu memberikan kunci, aku langsung memopongmu kekamar" lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia ingat dikit-dikit kejadian tadi malam, dimana ia tertawa tidak jelas dan menyanyi lagu 'Bless Your self' yang dinyanyikan oleh Luce hale.

Kyuhyun memopongnya dengan susah payah. Lalu Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Sungmin hanya tertawa tidak jelas lalu membuka semua bajunya – tunggu dulu! Sungmin membuka seluruh bajunya didepan Namja!

Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba memerah. Bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang memerah – wajahnya –. ternyata Kyuhyun juga seperti itu.

Secara bersamaan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengingat hal itu. dan ternyata Kyuhyun Juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Lalu –

"AAAAAAAAA ANDWEI!" pekik keduanya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, Sungmin masih melihat bayangan-bayangan.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepas semua bajunya. Ia – Kyuhyun – tersenyum kearah Sungmin. lalu Kyuhyun tidur disamping Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Sungmin "cantik" gumam Kyuhyun

Lalu – terasa seperti menonton pertunjukan Theater yang tiba-tiba Tirai merah jatuh menutupi pangung . bayangan itu menghilang

"Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku – aku tidak mengingatnya!" Sungmin teriak histeris sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Kyuhyun yg masih ada di depannya.

"Hei Hei! LEE SUNGMIN" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin

"Kita melakukannya! Benarkan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan! Semoga yang dia fikirkan itu hanyalah hayalannya saja.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Dengar. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca. Sungmin merasa malu kalau memang benar dia melakuakan hal yang aneh seperti itu.

"Tapi Kyu. Aku ingat. Tadi malam kita – "

"Hstttt" Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin

"Coba kita check" kata Kyuhyun lembut

"Apa diranjang ini bau sesuatu yg aneh seperti bau amis dan bercak merah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang - untuk memastikan, apa di ranjang itu ada bercak merah atau tidak – lalu setelah itu ia menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun kembali. Dan menggeleng imut

"Apa kau merasa sakit disekitar 'itu'"

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang

"Jadi, tadi malam kita tidak melakukan apa-apa"Lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ternyata memang benar, mereka tidak melakukannya tadi malam, mungkin setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata "cantik" Kyuhyun langsung tertidur.

Mereka diam, tidak ada percakapan apapun. Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Kira-kira siapa yang tega menjebak dirinya dan Sungmin?

Pelayan itu? dan pria tua yang sukarela memberikan kunci kamar ini? Kyuhyun yakin, Pria itu ada sangkut pautnya.

Apa maunya pelayan dan pria tua itu? Kyuhyun berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum lega kadang cekikikan sendiri. Sungguh, Sungmin sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu, seperti bunglon. Sebelumnya ia menangis meraung-raung lalu bercanda dan sekarang Sungmin cekikian? Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan ngeri. Manusia dari planet mana ini? Tapi sejujurnya Kyuhyun bersyukur melihat Sungmin yang sudah ceria kembali.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyuman termanisnya ketika melihat wajah Sungmin.. Sungguh lega melihat sungmin seperti ini – Ceria kembali

Tiba-tiba Senyuman itu memudar.

Kyuhyun ingin mencari tahu alasan Si pelayan yang telah membius dirinya dan Sungmin dan alasan pria tua memberi kunci kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berniat akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang merencanakan hal ini.

* * *

"Mana putrimu Teukie?"

Saat ini Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di coffe Shop kepunyaan keluarga Lee. Hari ini memang mereka ingin merencanakan sesuatu untuk anak-anak mereka. Karena Kangin dan Hangeng tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Hmmm dia belum pulang" kata Leeteuk sambil mengaduk cappucino dengan malas

"Mwo? Belum pulang? Memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Heechul penasaran

"Mungkin kerumah Kibumie, sahabatnya" Leeteuk memberi jeda "Hah~ itu kebiasaan Minnie kalau ia dipaksa sesuatu, awalnya nurut, tapi ternyata dia kabur juga"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung

"Memangnya Minnie dipaksa apa?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Itu loh. Ke acara Launching bukunya tuan park yang ke 5"

"Oh~~ jadi dia sebenarnya datang keacara itu?" Leeteuk mengangukan kepalanya

"Pantas saja kemarin malam aku tidak melihat Minnie disana"

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Masing-masing tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"Eh, Teuki.. Minnie sudah meneleponmu?" tanya Heechul

Leeteuk menggeleng

"YA! Pabo!" bentak Heechul. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Apa dirinya salah bicara? Sampai-sampai Heechul membentaknya

"M-wo? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tampang innocent nya.

"Tidak ada yang salah tapi... kenapa sikap mu biasa-biasa saja? Anak gadis dibiarkan berkeliaran seperti itu?"

"Dia tidak pernah 'berkeliaran' Chulie~~ dia memang suka seperti itu, paling dia ada dirumah kibumie." Ada nada ragu disetiap kalimat yang Leeteuk lontarkan.

"See, kau meragukannya kan?"

Leeteuk hanya diam. Memang benar, dia merasa ada yang menjanggal. Biasanya, Kibum selalu mengabarinya kalau tiba-tiba Sungmin ada dirumahnya. Tapi... hingga saat ini, Kibum tidak meneleponya.

"Telepon Minnie " saran Heechul namun nada nya seperti memerintah Leeteuk. Leeteuk menganguk lalu mengambil handphone nya yang berada di dalam tas dompetnya.

"Tunggu bentar yah Chulie" Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan Heechul ke arah balkon Cafe tersebut.

Heechul hanya mengangukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Heechul teringat Kyuhyun, anaknya. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang sejak kemarin malam di hotel marriot – acara launching buku diadakan –

"Aish dasar bocah" Heechul langsung mengambil handphone nya untuk menelepon anaknya

"Kyuhyun-ah ada dimana kau sekarang? Pasti dirumah Donghae?... aish jinja Cepat pulang jangan berlama-lama disana...awas saja kalau kau tidak pulang"

Heechul mematikan sambungan teleponnya "Dasar anak itu. hanya bilang "ne" atau "Ne eoma" " Gerutu Heechul sambil menirukan gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang menginap dirumah Kibumie" kata Leeteuk dan langsung duduk dikursi. Heechul hanya mengagukan kepalanya

"So, kita bahas rencana untuk menyatukan anak kalau besok dimulainya"

"Tapi... apa itu terlalu EXTRIM?" tanya Leeteuk. Terselip rasa khawaitir disetiap kata yang dilontarkan

"Teukie~~~ kalau difikir-fikir ini tidak terlalu Extrim . Hanya disuruh tinggal serumah berdua tanpa pembantu. Dan mereka harus mengerjakan apa yang kita suruh. Aku yakin, dengan seiringnya waktu, rasa ego diantara mereka menjadi hilang dan munculah rasa cinta.. ayo lah~~~kau harus setuju dengan rencana ini" bujuk Heechul.

"Chulie~ menurutku itu extrime. Bagaikan tikus dan kucing yang disuruh tinggal sekandang. Pasti selalu bertengkar. Atau saling membunuh" Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mengerikan. Memang itu yang ditakutkan Leeteuk. Secara, anaknya dan Kyuhyun selalu bertengkar. Saling jambak, dorong, saling melempar barang.

"Teukie~ itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu mereka saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin mereka sampai berbuat senekat itu apalagi saling membunuh"

"Tapi—"

"Oke. Untuk mengatasipasinya. Kita harus menyewa 10 pengawal profesional. Pengawal itu akan berjaga di dekat rumah mereka. Kalau seandainya terdengar kegaduhan, mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Otte?"

Leeteuk diam, ia menimbang-nimbang rencana Heechul. Mungkin itu tidak buruk juga "Ok"

Heechul tertawa senang "Ok. Kita deal yah"

"Tapi—" jujur, Leeteuk masih belum tenang, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka melakukan hal aneh. melakukan hal yang suami istri lakukan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Heechul malas

"Aku takut, mereka melakukan sesuatu ... ya, sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan suami istri pada umumnya"

"ahhh, Bagus itu. sangat bagus . Jadi kita lebih cepat mendapatkan cucu" kata Heechul dengan innocent nya

Leeteuk hanya bisa cengo *oke bahasa apa itu -,-*

"MWO! ANDWEI!"

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tepat pukul 3 sore, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Sungmin.

YA, semenjak kejadian Mari-berteriak-ria di kamar hotel, Kyuhyun ingin menyelidiki pelayan cantik dan pria – yang memberikan kunci kamar hotel – yang masuk kedalam daftar orang yang ingin Kyuhyun bunuh

Kyuhyun juga mengajak Sungmin. maka dari itu, sekarang ia ingin menjemut Sungmin

20 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah ada didepan rumah Sungmin

"Aish! Itu anak kemana sih, belum nongol juga" gerutu Kyuhyun

30 menit kemudian...

"Mianhae, apa kau menunggu lama" kata Sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sekarang duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Babo! Kenapa begitu lama. Dasar kelinci lamban" maki Kyuhyun

"Masih untung aku sudah menepati janji" kata Sungmin kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirmya

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya untuk melihat wajah sungmin

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang? Pabo! Kau fikir aku supir hah!" bentak kyuhyun

"Terus. Aku harus duduk dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang kelewat polos. Kyuhyun mengeduskan nafasnya secara kasar lalu keluar dari mobil.

"YA! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu penumpang dan langsung menarik Sungmin keluar

"YA! Pabo. Lepas!" Sungmin terus meronta minta dilepas tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin. ia langsung membuka pintu mobil depan dan langsung mendudukan Sungmin di jok – di samping jok pengemudi –

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kyuhyun memasangkan seatbelt pada Sungmin lalu menutup pintu secara kasar. Lalu Ia berlari kecil kearah pintu pengemudi

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyelidiki Pelayan cantik dan seorang pria. Tapi hasilnya nihil. mereka sudah melihat ketempat TKP namun identitas mereka seakan-akan hilang.

Kyuhyun tadi meminta Manager hotel marriot untuk melihat pelayan yang kemarin malam melayani tamu, namun dari semua pelayan, tidak ada satupun wanita cantik dengan muka menyebalkan itu.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada didalam mobil. Sengaja, mobilnya tidak di jalankan. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan pelayan dan pria yg memberikannya kunci kamar hotel. Pasti mereka ada niat jahat. Atau mungkin.. dia –

"Nickhun" lirih Kyuhyun

Nickhun adalah musuh bubuyutan Kyuhyun. dari SD Nickhun dan Kyuhyun selalu bertengkar, saling menjahili. Hanya karena masalah Yeoja. Namun pada akhirnya Nickhun lah yang mendapatkan yeoja itu. dan mereka – Nickhun dan Yeoja itu – pindah ke australia ketika lulus SMP

Jika memang benar, Nickhun yang melakukannya berarti dia sudah kembali ke Soul. Tapi kenapa juga ia melakukan ini? Masih membenci Kyuhyun? padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah mendapatkan Yeoja itu... apa jangan-jangan ia ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarganya? entah lah

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya diatas roda pengemudi. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh kearah seorang yeoja yang tertidur di kursi jok yang berada disebelahnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin tertidur disampingnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit.

"Apa dia kelelahan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Kyuhyun menegakan duduknya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya agar dapat melihat Sungmin dengan jelas.

"Yeoja aneh" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh ketika mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian bersama Sungmin

Diawal pertemuan di Summer Camp, ketika itu Sungmin merusak PSPnya. Dan Kyuhyun menghilangkan gelang keberuntungan milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum apa lagi ketika mereka tersesat dihutan dan dikejar oleh – entah siapa. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membenarkan poni gadis itu.

Kyuhyun juga masih ingat ketika Sungmin sakit – anemia kambuh –. Betapa paniknya Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, ia teringat ketika kejadian di kamar hotel itu. dan Kyuhyun sudah melihat seluruh tubuh Sungmin... Kyuhyun tersenyum, Well tidak buruk juga. terimakasih kepada pelayan dan pria itu juga karena telah membuat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

Sungmin menggeliat. panik, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Kyuhyun fikir, Sungmin akan terbangun dan memergokinya sedang menatap Sungmin. namun Sungmin hanya membenarkan posisinya sambil bergumam tidak jelas lalu ia tertidur lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. ia menatap Sungmin dengan intens, senyuman itu menghilang.

Dreeet dreeet dreeeet

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat 'ID Caller' terlebih dahulu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu. Si penelepon itu langsung berteriak sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphone nya dari telingganya. Lalu mendekatkannya lagi

"Eomma, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku bisa tuli" kata Kyuhyun malas

"Babo! Kemana saja kau? Cepat kerumah tante Teukie sekarang dan bawa Minnie pulang. Eomma tahu, kau menculik Minnie" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu, Heechul sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

"Aish Jinja!"

* * *

"MWO?" pekik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

Saat ini mereka dan kedua orang tua mereka sedang berada di rumah Keluarga Lee tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Heechul mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar tinggal di salah satu rumah termegah di Seoul. Hanya berdua tanpa pembantu.

Hell yeah. Sungmin tidak akan menyetujuinya. Tinggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun seakan-akan tinggal bersama Singa.

"Kalian harus menurutinya nak" kata hangeng

"Kalau tidak?" kata Kyuhyun menantang

"Kalau kalian tidak menyetujuinya kalian tidak akan mendapatkan harta warisan" kata kangin datar

" MWOYA?!"

"Appa, Eomma. Itu tidak adil" kata Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Kyuhyun langsung berjalan dan duduk disamping eomanya. Leeteuk mengelus-ngelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang

"Eomma. Janganlah.. masa aku tinggal dengan monster sih!" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"YA!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima disebut 'Monster'

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Sengaja supaya buat kalian mandiri. Tahun depan kalian akan menjadi direktur. Minnie di perusahaan keluarga nya dan kau Cho Kyuhyun di perusahaan appa"

"Malam ini kalian berkemas. Besok kalian akan pindah kerumah baru kalian"

Leeteuk hendak bangkit dari sofanya namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara

"Ehmm. Oke tidak buruk juga. Satu atap dengan yeoja" Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mesumnya

"Eomma! Tuh Dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tolong batalkan yah?" pinta Sungmin memelas sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan Eomma-nya itu

"YA! Kau Cho Kyuhyun. jangan berbuat yang macam-macam. Appa akan menjebloskan mu ke penjara kalau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" Ancam Hangeng, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Appa nya binggung.

"Mwo? Appa tega menjebloskan aku kepenjara?"

"Itu tindakan kriminal, appa akan bersikap tegas"

Sungmin tertawa bahagia didalam hati. 'Rasakan kau Tuan Cho, memangnya enak di ancam Appa-nya sendiri' batin Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam

"Aku tidak janji Appa" gumam Kyuhyun misterius sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin memucat. Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan sekarang. Leeteuk juga memucat, ia menatap Heechul takut. Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Leeteuk... senyuman Heechul penuh dengan teka-teki... mungkin... ini baru rencana awal.

* * *

"Chagia~ bagaimana rencana kita Sukses?" kata seorang namja yang duduk disofa berwarna merah berbulu lebat yang sangat lembut dan empuk itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Chagia' itu jalan mengahampiri Namja itu

"Berhasil.. tapi, aku tidak tega." Yeoja itu bersandar di dada bidang milik namja itu

"Ini cara yang terbaik untuk menyatukan mereka"

Yeoja itu hanya mengangukan kepalanya

Tiba-tiba sepasang kekasih masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"Kita berhasil bro" Kata Si namja yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"Ehmm tapi Hae~ah apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya yeoja yang juga baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Namja yang dipanggil Hae atau Donghae itu langsung memeluk YeojaChingu-nya itu

"Kita beri pelajaran kepada KyuMin Couple itu. munafik. Aku sudah tahu dari awal, kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. So, ini wajar Chagia" Donghae mengecup singkat bibir YeojaChingunya itu.

"Donghae, kita masih ada cara supaya KyuMin bersatu?" tanya Siwon – namja yang sedang duduk di sofa merah itu

"Hmmm" Donghae hanya menjawab seadanya lalu Donghae mencium Hyukaje – YeojaChingunya –

"Ih yak! Jangan bermesra-mesraan didepan ku!" bentak Siwon namun pasangan HaeHyuk itu tetap dalam aktifitasnya – saling mencium, mengulum dan menjilat –

"YA! Babo!" maki Siwon. Kibum yang sedang disampingnya hanya tertawa melihat namjaChingunya seperti itu

"Ikan Monyet! Kalau ingin bermesraan, sewa hotel saja janga – " Ucapan Siwon terputus karena tangan kanan kibum menyentuh pipi Siwon.

"Sudah lah, jangan ganggu mereka" kata Kibum sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi siwon. Siwon langsung menoleh kearah Kibum

"Tapi kan Chagi~"

"Hust" ibu jari Kibum menyentuh bibir bawah milik Siwon

"Shut up and Kiss me" Kibum menarik kepala Siwon agar mendekat kearahnya.

Siwon terenyum mesum lalu mencium Kibum dengan lembut, sangat lembut sampai-sampai Kibum terbuai.

TBC

* * *

**Hohohoho ternyata yang ngejebak KyuMin bukan org tuanya. Hayoo siapa yg salah? memang, dari awal bukan ortu mereka yg ngerencanain itu**

**Next Chapter banyak KyuMin momentnya loh ,**

**Gamshamnida**

**Mian part ini membosankan -,- jujur aku juga kecewa sama part ini**

**Kezia98 : Nah udah tau kan, yg ngejebak mereka siapa, hahaha... ^^**

**Merli san 7 : makasih udh baca yah ^^**

**SSungMine : pada salah nebak nih hahahah keep review dear ^^**

**VanTabii : ditunggu aja Full NC d epilog. nanti kalau ga salah di chap depan ada semi NC deh. kalau ga salah yah. belum di check lg dokumennya.. ^^**

**fariny : Keep Review Chinggu ^^**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : nah udh tau kan siapa yg ngerencanainnya hahaha ^^**

**imAlfera : hahahha keep review dear ^^**

**Ai Rin Le : banyak banget yah yg salah tebak hahaha ^^**

**tiaa : ini dilanjut dear~~ ^^**

**bunnyblack136 : masih bnyak rencana Heechul yg lebih extrime , nanti masih lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**wonnie : Keep review dear ^^**

**ming0101 : salah.. tebakannya salah bukan sang Appa maupun Sang Eomma hahaha ^^**

**Kang Shin Ah : masih lebih extrime rencana heechul. bikin mereka serumah itu extrime loh ^^**

**PaboGirl : hahaha udh tau kn jwbannya. keep review yah ^^**

**kyumine : ia.. bukan rencana Heechul... keep review dear ^^**

* * *

**Sign**

**YT**


	11. Chapter 11

**I HATE YOU BUT I WANT YOU**

**Story begin...**

**No Silent Readers**

**No Copas**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**KYUMIN STORY**

**Chapter 11**

**RATED T ++ Only for this chapter if u don't like it PLEASE don't Read it**

* * *

BRAK

BRAK

DUG

"KYAAAA CHO KYUHYUN MESUM! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR KU!" Bentak Sungmin yang masih memakai handuk berwarna Pink yang ia lilitkan ketubuh mulusnya. Sungmin melemparkan botol sabun, botol shampoo, odol pula kearah namja yang sedang duduk didepan meja kerja Sungmin. entah apa yang ia lakukan disaana

"Ya Ya YA! Dasar Yeoja ganas! Kalau kau ingin pakai baju, ya pakai baju saja! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh datarmu. Membuat aku muak!" bentak Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari PSP kesayangannya

Sungmin yang mendengarhal itu Bagaikan ditusuk dengan ribuan Samuarai yang baru diasah. Hatinya sakit. Semenjak kepindahannya dirumah ini dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menghinanya, mengejeknya, membuat gadis pecinta warna pink itu geram. Namja itu selalu melakukan seenaknya. Padahal baru seminggu ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal satu atap. Apa lagi sebulan dua bulan lagi. Oh no! Bagaikan serumah dengan anak setan.

"DEVIL KAU PUNYA KAMAR SENDIRI! JANGAN MASUK KEDALAM KAMARKU SEMBARANGAN!" bentak Sungmin lagi. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Sungmin geram

Dengan langkah tergesah gesah Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan

Sreeeet

Benda yang sedari tadi sedang Kyuhyun genggam direbut oleh sungmin

"YAAAK! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri menghampiri Sungmin yang sekarang sudah melangkah mundur dengan senyuman yang aneh.

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya seperti ingin membanting PSP milik Kyuhyun

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melemparnya. Kau akan menerima pembalasan dariku" ucap Kyuhyun datar namun menyeramkan.

"Jangan mendekatiku. Kalau tidak, PSP ini akan hancur" ancam Sungmin. dan Kyuhyun menurutinya. Kyuhyun diam masih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh

"Hahaha mukamu pucat sekali tuan Cho~. Ehm bagaimana yah... ok ok. Aku tidak akan melempar benda ini tapi ada syaratnya. Pertama .. jangan mengganguku lagi" kata Sungmin sambil mengayunkan tangan kanan – yang sedang memegang PSP – Kyuhyun melotot melihat PSP nya hampir lepas dari genggaman Sungmin.

"Yang kedua jangan sekali-kali ka—" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia tidak merasakan PSP Kyuhyun ditanganya dan terdengar suara seperti pecahan kaca

"Mati aku" batin Sungmin

"Shit" Kyuhyun berlari kearah jendela kamar Sungmin dan menatap miris ke bawah tepatnya ke benda yang sudah tak berbentuk. Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ia menatap miris kebawah

"Owh.. saya turut berduka cita atas kepergihanya" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Semoga amal perbuatannya diterima disisi Tuhan dan – " ucap Sungmin terputus ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan meremas jemarinya. Ketika ia menoleh, ternyata Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan meremas keras jari tangan Sungmin

"Kau.. kau juga harus merasakan apa yang dia rasa" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung merinding

"Kau—ingin membunuh ku?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil sambil mengeleng-gelekan kepalanya

"Bukan itu.. tapi aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari dirimu" Kyuhyun melirik kebawah – tepatnya kebagian dada Sungmin. hal itu membuat Sungmin panik, merinding.

"YAAAAA! Mesum!" Sungmin mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun sampai-sampai pantat Kyuhyun mencium lantai kramik dibawahnya. "Aishhh"

Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. ia berlari sambil memegang handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. Takut-takut handuk itu terperosot dari badannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah tidak ada diruangan itu. Sungmin berteriak seperti seorang perawan yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh ajushii mesum.

* * *

BRUG

BRAK

PRANK

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam dan suara orang berteriak. Entah itu suara namja atau Yeoja.

Hal itu membuat para bodyguard yang sengaja diutus oleh kedua orangtua Kyumin. Langsung berdiri tegak dan menatap kearah rumah mewah itu. Bodyguard yang berjaga di sayap kanan yang berjumlah lima orang itu langsung memicingkan matanya. begitupula lima bodyguard yang berjaga disayap kiri rumah itu rupanya sama terkejutnya

"Sedang apa mereka" tanya Bodyguard pertama kepada Bodyguard yang berjaga di sayap Kiri melalui Headset yang tersambung langsung ke pos sebelah. Bodyguard yang berjaga di sayap kiri rumah tersebut mengintruksikan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Bodyguard pertama itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Kau laporkan hal ini kepada nyonya Cho" tunjuk Bodyguard pertama kepada bodyguard kedua

"Sisanya, kita kesana, kita melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana"

Selang beberapa langkah ke empat bodyguard itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka melotot ketika melihat seorang yeoja tengah berlari didalam rumah dengan handuk yg melilit dibadannya dan seorang namja yg tengah mengejarnya. Mereka melihatnya dari arah sini. Ya tentu saja. rumah itu di design dengan begitu unik. Disebelah kanan dan kiri rumah itu hanya tembok yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Ckck dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" kata bodyguard pertama sembil tersenyum lalu ia membalikan badannya

"Sudah, jangan ganggu mereka. Biar mereka melakukan sepuasnya" setelah bodyguard itu berkata seperti itu. ke tiga bodyguard yg lain hanya tertawa.

Dan Bodyguard kedua – yg di tugaskan untuk melaporkan hal itu ke nyonya Cho langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Bodyguard itu hanya tertawa dan mendesah "Dasar, Belum menikah sudah melakukan yg aneh-aneh.

suara tawa keluar dari Headset yang tersambung ke pos sebelah kiri.

Bodyguard yang pertama itu mengerutkan keningnya "Kalian melihat itu juga?" tanyanya dengan geli. ada suara tawa disana "Ya, kami melihatnya. aku jadi rindu istriku dirumah"

"Aku mendengar nada mesum disuaramu. hentikan itu. menjijikan"

.

Akhirnya suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah itu menghilang berubah menjadi sunyi.

Namun beberapa jam kemudian suara bising kembali muncul.

Para bodyguard yang sedang berjaga diluar hanya mendesah frustasi

* * *

"Ok, Minnie.. ceritakan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun selama tinggal satu atap?" tanya Hyukjae antusias. Saat ini Para sahabat KyuMin berkunjung ke rumah KyuMin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan mesum HaeHyuk dan SiBum .

Para wanita sedang berkumpul di kamar Sungmin dan para lelaki berkumpul dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Mencoba saling membunuh" kata Sungmin datar sambil memakan Ice Cream yang dibawa sahabatnya itu

"YA! Aku serius. tak mungkin kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa" Hyukjae melempar bantal kearah Sungmin untung saja Sungmin bisa menghindarinya

"YA! Monkey. Nanti ice cream nya tumpah" bentak Sungmin

"Aih.. Minnie. kau tahu, setiap namja yang tinggal serumah dengan yeoja montok sepertimu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu"

"YA! Jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Minnie. pabo" Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku akhirnya membuka suaranya juga

" Ya, namja Devil itu mencoba membunuhku. Mem-bu-nuh-ku" kata Sungmin sambil mengeja kata'membunuh'.

"Aigooo Minnie, mana mungkin dia ingin membunuhmu. Dia ingin memakanmu!"

"Hah! Kyuhyun kanibal!?" pekik Sungmin Shock. Hyukjae yang tidak tahan oleh sikap Sahabatnya itu langsung memukulnya menggunakan bantal

"Aishh" desis Sungmin sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya

"Maksudnya, ia ingin bercinta denganmu!" kata Hyukjae geregetan. Sungmin hanya bengong mendengar penuturan dari Hyukjae sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" tanya Kibum hati-hati

"YA! Manamungkin kami melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. kami belum menikah dan kami juga tidak saling cinta!" ucap Sungmin dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Jagan munafik bisa tidak sih? aku ah bukan hanya aku tapi semua orang yang didekat kalian itu tahu, kalau kalian saling cinta"

"Sok tahu" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Kau masih tidak mengakui perasaanmu? Kau masih ingat kan kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu sewaktu kita mengikuti Summer camp? Kau juga masih ingat tidak, kau sangat panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang koma karena kecelakaan dihutan? Kau juga masih ingat kan, kau selalu menemani Kyuhyun dan menagisi dia. ah Come on! Dia teman balitamu dulu yang dipertemukaan kembali ketika di Summer Camp." Papar Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mencerna semua perkataan Hyukjae, ada benarya juga. Saat itu, Sungmin sangat menghawatirkan Kyuhyun. bahkan selama Sungmin di London, ia selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam. Mungkin benar, ia mencintai Kyuhyun

Hyukjae tersenyum penuh misteri kearah Kibum begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa lagi yang direncanakan mereka?

"Tapi. Tidak mungkin ia ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan ku. Dia selalu mengejek ku. Mengataiku Kelinci bantet lah, Dada datar lah" kata Sungmin sambil mempout kan bibirnya

"Maksud Kyuhyun itu. kau montok. Memiliki dada yg besar dan berisi" Kata Kibum. Hyukjae yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa. Tetapi Sungmin, warna mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil memakan Ice Cream-nya lagi

"Haha Benar itu Minnie chagi~" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin

"Cih~ jangan mengada-ngada" Sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Wah~~ Liat min. wajahmu memerah sampai ketelinga" Goda Kibum.

"ANDWEII" pekik Sungmin. Teman-temannya hobby sekali memojokan dirinya. Apa untungnya bagi mereka coba? Mungkin itu yang difikirkan Bunny montok yang satu ini.

"Sini" Hyukjae menarik paksa tangan Sungmin sampai ia dan Sungmin berdiri di depan cermin. Hyukjae mengambil Cup Ice Cream yang sedari tadi Sungmin genggam dan meletakan Cup Ice Cream itu di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang Sungmin.

Hyukjae berdiri disamping Sungmin sambil melihat pantulan kaca mereka berdua.

"Kau itu montok Minnie~ah. Semua namja termasuk Kyuhyun pasti tidak tahan serumah denganmu. Selain kau montok, kau juga sangat manis. Lihat" Hyukjae mengusap pipi Sungmin dari pinggir.

Sungmin diam sambil melihat pantulan bayangannya dicermin.

"Busungkan dadamu" titah Hyukjae. Sungmin menuruti perintah Sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat dadamu juga besar"

"Tapi – Kyu hyun bilang kalau dadaku rata" Lirih Sungmin.

"Dia hanya ingin menggoda saja sayang. Lihatlah. Dadamu tidak rata kan?" tanya Hyukjae lembut

Sungmin memegang kedua dadanya "Tidak. Tidak datar tapi tidak terlalu besar juga sih. lumayan lah"

"Jadi.. Kyuhyun mengataiku karena ia ingin tubuhku? Begitu maksud kalian?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Hyukjae dan Kibum – Yang sedang berbaring di ranjang – bergantian.

"Binggo" kata Hyukjae dan Kibum serempak.

"Tapi~ mengapa ia ingin menginginkan tubuhku?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Ya jawabannya mudah. Karena dia mencintai mu Minnie. dia menginginkamu. Ia ingin hanya dirinya lah yang pertama dan terakhir memilikimu" kata Kibum penuh keyakinan

Sungmin hanya menganguk-angukan kepalanya tanpa ia sadari Hyukjae dan Kibum saling lempar Pandangan dan Senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"Kau harus menggodanya" kata Hyukjae akhirnya kepada Sungmin

"Mwo? No, I'm NOT! Kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku bagaimana?" panik Sungmin

Kibum yang sedari tadi berbaring di ranjang Pink milik Sungmin langsung berdiri disamping Sungmin

"Kau harus mencobanya. Malam ini. Percayalah. Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak. Karena dia mencintaimu" Bisik Kibum. Hal itu membuat Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

Karena Sungmin yang menerima saja hasutan teman-temannya itu. akhirnya Sungmin berniat untuk mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun. Malam ini. Ya, malam ini. Sekalian membuktikan. Apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya atau tidak.

* * *

Setelah Kepulangan Para Sahabatnya. Sungmin terus saja memikirkan rencana untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. tapi bagaimana caranya. Sungmin berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya panik dan juga di otaknya sudah terbayang wajah Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya, menindihnya, mencumbuinya dan – Hell yeah! Siapa yang telah meracuni otak Sungmin yang masih polos ini? Tentu saja Hyukjae dan Kibum. Sebelum mereka pulang, Mereka menonton Film 'ehm- ehm' yang sengaja Hyukjae bawa kasetnya dari rumahnya.

Karena itu lah, Sungmin tau hal itu. Segalanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sungmin langsung duduk ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar

"Ehmm Si – Siapa yah?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ini aku! babo! Namja tertampan sejakat raya. Cho Kyuhyun! cepat buka pintu" bentak Kyuhyun dengan masih mengedor-ngedor Pintu kamar.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin berlari kearah Pintu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka Kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintunya tapi hanya sedikit. Sepertinya ia tidak mau membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia mendorong keras pintu Kamar Sungmin sampai akhirnya dia bisa masuk kedalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan deathglare nya. Awalnya Sungmin ingin membentak atau memukul Kyuhyun seperti biasanya namun~ ia teringat perkataan Hyukjae dan Kibum. apa Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkannya, mencintainya?

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam, tanpa ia sadari warna diwajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidiki. Kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan sikap Sungmin yang menjadi 'pemalu' seperti itu. Kyuhyun menyungingkan seringai-nya. Nampaknya ia ingin menggoda kelinci montok yang ada didepannya.

Lambat laun Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum. Sungmin yang menyadari gelagat Kyuhyun langsung mendongkakan kepalaya menatap Kyuhyun

"M—Mwo ?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab , dia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Kyuhyun memang suka menggoda nya seperti itu tapi ini jelas-jelas berbeda.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, memukulnya, mengeluarkan Jurus Material arts nya namun entah kenapa, rasanya susah. Yang Sungmin bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memundurkan langkahnya setiap kali Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

BUG

Sungmin terduduk dipinggiran ranjang dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri dihadapannya. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya bingung 'ah come on! Lakukan sesuatu' batin kelinci malang itu

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat Sungmin yang gugup seperti itu. tangan nakal Kyuhyun bergerak memegang pundak Sungmin dan mendorongnya secara perlahan. Agar gadis itu berbaring diranjang.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin juga. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun bergerak lagi mengusap pipi kenyal Sungmin. Sungmin mati matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Kyuhyun makin lama memajukan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menutup erat kedua matanya.

Sungmin merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Lambat laun, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

'Eh , kok bibir Kyuhyun mana? Kok tidak berasa' batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa melihat Sungmin seperti itu pasrah. Ck

Karena lama menunggu akhirnya Sungmin membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sedang... menahan tawanya mungkin

"Buahahahha" tawa Kyuhyun meledak . ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah Sungmin yang pasrah dibawahnya . Kyuhyun tertawa didepan wajah Sungmin. Sungguh demi apa pun. Sungmin ingin menendang Kyuhyun, membunuhnya, memutilasinya karena berani mempermainkannya.

Sungmin langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan penuh

"YA! Berhenti tertawa bodoh!" bentak Sungmin dengan wajah merahnya. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Kyuhyun malah makin tertawa keras. Ya terang saja, Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah seperti itu. terlihat manis menurutnya

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjerit dan menangis sangking kesalnya namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha kau aneh min. biasanya kau langsung memukulku kalau aku masuk ke kamarmu sembarangan. Tapi tadi... kenapa kau terlihat sungguh pasrah haha"

"Diam kau brengsek" maki Sungmin

"Haha, lagi pula. Siapa yang tertarik dengan mu hah? Dada rata. Tidak montok pula. Oh no! Itu bencana bagi para namja" ejek Kyuhyun sampai-sampai Sungmin menciut ditempatnya

"Tapi katanya dadaku montok" lirih Sungmin namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu

"Mwo? Haha ada-ada saja. Hei! Aku kesini hanya ingin menumpang mandi" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi Sungmin. namun sebelum ia masuk kamar mandi, ia mengucapkan kalimat ya—cukup membuat seorang Lee Sungmin geram dan nekat. Ia mengatakan

"Walaupun kau naked juga, aku dan semua namja tak akan tertarik padamu"

BRUK

Kyuhyun menutup keras pintu kamar mandi lalu tertawa didalam sana.

Sungmin sudah tidak memnggunakan akal sehatnya lagi, ia sudah muak atas sikap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah Pintu kamar mandi

"YAA! Keluar kau! Aku ingin mandi" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup badannya dengan kedua tanggannya. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih mengenakan celana panjang.

Bukannya keluar, Sungmin malah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi

"Kebetulan, aku juga belum mandi. Jadi~ kita mandi bersama" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya Sexy. Kyuhyun melongo melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Whoaaaa

dengan gerakan sexy, Sungmin membuka baju yang ia kenakan lalu ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Sungmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun tercekat dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sungmin sambil mencondongkan dadanya. sebenarnya Sungmin panik sekali. ia bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. ohhh seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. tapi siapa? kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa berontak. sungguh dia malu sekali. tapi rasa marahnya lebih mendominasi. dia mengumpulkan semua tekad untuk menggoda namja itu.

Sungmin tertawa begitu renyah ditelinga Kyuhyun sungguh menggoda. Dewi indah yang diturunkan langsung dari surga... mereka saling pandang, Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu menonjol dari Selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Well... sepertinya aku mempengaruhimu sayang" apa? sayang? Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya. menjijkan ia merasa seperti wanita penggoda. lalu Sungmin membuka celana panjangnya. alhasil, Sungmin hanya memakai bikini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.. oh tidak. Celana dalam apa yang digunakan Sungmin? begitu... sexy

"YA! Apa yan – ng kau laku – kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh misteri .

"Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan ku ? Kenapa mesti gugup begitu?" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

"Jang – an berbuat seperti itu min" kata Kyuhyun. tatapan Kyuhyun masih terpaku pada Bra Sungmin. bra itu membuat dada Sungmin bulat, kencang

Glek

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Ehmm ahh waee?"Sungmin sengaja mendesah tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sungmin menarik rambut Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

See Sungmin sudah sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia tidak mengunakan akal dan fikirannya lagi.

Sungmin menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun namun belum ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun tidak tertarik padanya. Sambil menahan rasa malu Sungmin membalikan badannya dan berjalan kerah pintu namun, ketika Sungmin ingin membuka kunci kamar mandi itu, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dan langusung membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai-sampai punggung Sungmin mengenai daun pintu

"Wae?" tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin yang dari dulu ia idam-idamkan.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan sampai-sampai Sungmin terbuai. Dan alhasil, Sungmin membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Makin lama, ciuman mereka makin panas. Kyuhyun mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. tentu saja Sungmin mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam gua hangatnya.

Suara Khas orang berciuman terdengar sampai kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Tanggannya bergerak kearah butt Sungmin, tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyuhyun sudah meremas kuat pantat Sungmin lalu ia menarik pantat itu ke tubuhnya. Sungmin merasakan ekresi yang sangat keras disana

"Ernghhh" desah Sungmin tertahan.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan aktifitas itu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan juga ciumannya.

"Saranghae" lirih Kyuhyun, lalu ia mencium leher Sungmin. ia hisap leher Sungmin sampai terdapat kiss mark, bukti kepemilikannya.

"Kyuhhh~~~" Kyuhyun terus memberi banyak kiss mark disana. Lalu ciumannya turun ke dada Sungmin yang masih dibalut Bra.

Kyuhyun mengecup dan mengirup aroma Sungmin disana. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka pengait Bra yang dari tadi menjadi penghalang. Setelah bra itu lepas. Kyuhyun langsung mengulum nipple yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.

Ada rasa geli dan basah ketika Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas, Kyuhyun mencium telinga Sungmin sambil mengigit kecil. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Sungmin lalu ia menarik rambut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongkakan wajahnya. mukanya memerah, nafasnya tidak beraturan

"Kyuhh~~~"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, tangan satunya menjalar ke pusat gairah Sungmin. tangan nakal itu bermain-main disana dan jari-jari itu masuk kedalam dirinya hal itu membuat Sungmin tercekat.

"Hmmmm"

"Kyuuuhh hmmm"

"Minhh~"

"Enghh~"

"Sungmin!"

"anghhh ahh Kyu~~"

"Woy! Bangun. Bentar lagi kita pergi ke kantor"

* * *

Mendengar Suara bass yang mengangu pendengarannya, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun didepan matanya sedang memiringkan kepalanya.

"GYAAAAAAAA Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku!" bentak Sungmin sambil duduk secara tiba-tiba hal itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbentur

"Aaaaaaahh" KyuMin mengusap kepalanya masing-masing

"Kau aneh! sekarang sudah jam 8 . ini hari pertama kita ke kantor. Kau lupa?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya

Sungmin mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yg tadi terbentur sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tidak usah membentak!" balas Sungmin dengan ketus

"Yee, masih untung aku berbaik hati membangunkan mu. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Mimpi apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Sungmin langsung mematung, ia baru ingat tadi ia bermimpi erotis. ia hampir melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun

'Mati aku, kalau Kyuhyun tahu aku memimpikannya pasti bisa besar kepala dia' batin Sungmin

"Awas! Aku ingin mandi!" Sungmin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi

BRUG

Tidak lupa juga, ia membanting pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa sih itu bocah, aneh"

TBC

* * *

**Noh yg mau semi NC dibuat kekkekk**

**SSungMine : Noh kerjaan si kopel yg selalu kiss. ampun deh otak saya kok jadi gni yah hahaha ^^**

**imAlfera : ia kalau mereka ngaku saling cinta, mereka ga akan dijebak. dan klo mereka ngaku juga, ff ini gak akan ada -,- hahah^^**

**ifakyu : makasih dear. udh suka cerita ini ^^. saya ga pake bb tuh . nama fb saya Yuara Tiara Tirania ^^ keep review nee**

** kyumine : ya, sibum n haehyuk muncul. mereka juga sama jailnya disini dan mereka berperan penting dlm ff ini . tuh liat perbuatan sahabatnya itu yg mengotori fikiran Sungmin hahaha ^^**

**Kang Shin Ah : kalau serumah ming hamil? ia kalau mereka udh nikah baru dihamilin. tapi mungkin di yadongin dulu berkali-kali sebelum nikah ^^**

**abilhikmah : yg jebak kyumin di hotel itu sahabatnya ^^**

**merli san 7 : Mau nc? noh mereka hampir Nc an walaupun itu hanya mimpi kekeke tunggu epilognya aja yah**

**miss key : yap. dua pasangan itu yg jebak Kyumin ^^**

**lalakms : ini udh di lanjut ^^ keep review yaaa**

**shawon20 : ya kecewa aja. chap sepuluh itu lg ga ada mood buat bikin -.-.. keep review ya dear ^^**

**Kezia98 : cara siwon dkk ngerjain Kyumin lebih extrim? well mungkin itu hahha ^^**

**aira : Kyumin momentnya udh cukup beluuuum. ^^**

**tiaa : keep review sayanggg ^^**

**ming0101 : pelayan sama namja yg ngasih kunci kamar itu cuman suruhan doang kok. ya mungkin ada kejadian manis tapi nanti klo udh mau tamat hahaha ^^**

**PaboGirl : salah satu rencana Umma Kyuhyun itu ngebuat kyumin serumah. ga terlalu extrim sih -.- ^^**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : ini udah dilanjut dear ^^**

**wuhan : nickhun nanti dapet peran kok. tunggu nickhun beraksi aja ^^**

**wonnie : Keep review dear ^^**

**Ai Rin Lee : ini FF tamat pas chapter empatbelas + epilog ^^**

* * *

**Gomawo yg udh review... review kalian berarti banget deh ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak Sungmin memimpikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun melakukukan 'sesuatu', Sungmin menjadi sedikit canggung bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Setiap melihat wajahnya, Sungmin jadi teringat akan mimpi itu.

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. 'Aish! Jauhkan fikiran mesummu itu' batinnya

"Kau kenapa? Seperti orang stress saja" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan di meja makan yang posisi nya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan.

"Ha?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk sambil memakan makanan paginya  
"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Jawab Sungmin

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang tertunduk.  
"Kau aneh belakangan ini"

Sungmin langsung terdiam ketika mendengar komentar Kyuhyun akan dirinya. Tapi... Susah kembali seperti semula. Gara-gara Mimpi sialan itu.

" Ah itu hanya perasaan mu saja" Sungmin tertawa hambar. "Oya, antar aku ke SuperMarket hari ini. Stock makanan habis" ajak Sungmin "Woah!, hari ini aku ingin ke game center mumpung hari ini libur " tolak Kyuhyun

"Antar dulu ke Supermarket habis itu baru ke game center! Babo! Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan membuatkan mu makan pagi, siang dan malam"

* * *

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun berada di dalam supermarket sambil mendorong trolly belanjaan. Sungmin di depannya sedang memilih-milih makanan. Rasanya seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbelanja. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba ekor mata Kyuhyun melihat benda berbungkus kotak berwarna merah. Senyuman jahil pun muncul.  
Kyuhyun mengambil Bungkus itu lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Sungmin. "Ming, aku beli ini yah buat kita malam"

Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa mengambil benda itu dan melihat bungkusnya. "Apa ini? Ini bukan makanan. Lagipula bentuknya kecil mana mungkin bisa untuk berdua"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misteri. Dia mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada Sungmin "Minimi~ ini pelindung supaya kau tak hamil terlebih dahulu. Kau tau, aku sangat merindukan hole mu"

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung mematung dan wajah Sungmin menjadi merah padam. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu ingin tertawa berbahak bahak tapi ia tahan.

"DASAR MESUM! Babo! Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu! Kita takan pernah melakukan seperti itu!" Maki Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul badan Kyuhyun.

Si korban pemukulan hanya tetawa sambil berusaha memegang kedua tangan Sungmin supaya tidak memukulinya lagi.

"Wah wah wah kita bertemu lagi. Cho Kyuhyun" tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depan Kyumin sambil tersenyum evil

Sontak Kyumin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap namja di depannya.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matannya ketika melihat namja didepannya itu.  
"Wah! Aku salut kepadamu tuan Cho, kau selalu mendapatkan wanita yang cantik dan manis."

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap namja didepannya dengan sangar. Sungmin menatap namja di depannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia merasakan aura aura setan disini -,-

"Entah mengapa, tapi aku selalu ingin merebut apa yang kau miliki" ucap Namja itu lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung menggengam erat tangan Sungmin.  
"Dengar Nickhun yang terhormat. Kau memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Bahkan mendapatkan wanita yang dulu aku cintai. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan yang ini." Kyuhyun berjalan berniat meninggalkan Nickhun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

"Kyu, belanjaannya" kata Sungmin sambil mencoba menarik Trolly belanjaan.

Ketika Kyuhyun melewati Nickhun, Namja itu menahan pundak Kyuhyun "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan merebut semua yang menurutmu berharga"

* * *

Jalan raya kota seoul macet total karena hari ini Libur sekolah. Sangat membosankan bila berada didalam mobil dalam keadaan macet begitu pula yang dirasakan Sungmin. Semenjak pulang dari Super Market Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke Rumah.

Sedaritadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Karena dilanda kebosanan yang amat teramat akhirnya Sungmin monoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lirih  
"Hem" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.  
Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya bertanda kesal. Kyuhyun bersikap dingin kepadanya. Itu salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin lalu mengembuskan nafas keras keras "Ada apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya  
"Boleh aku bertanya" pinta Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut Kyuhyun marah.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang entah menurut Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu membuat Mood Kyuhyun sedikit lebih bagus.  
"Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap jalan raya didepannya.

"Siapa Nickhun itu?" Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin  
"Dia temanmu?"  
"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kalian bermusuhan?"  
"Lalu apa maksud dari ucapanmu dan namja itu?"  
"Yang lebih aku tak mengerti itu -"

BRAK

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul roda Stir mobil dengan cukup keras. Sungmin langsung melebarkan kedua matanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati  
"Aku takut"  
"Takut? Takut kenapa?"  
"Aku takut kehilanganmu"

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat ketika mendengar ucapan KyuHyun dan lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sayu.  
'Ada apa ini?'

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

* * *

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di bukit degan hamparan rumput yang luas. Angin sepoy-sepoy. Sunyi.. Hanya berdua. Mereka duduk disamping pohon

Sungmin berkali-kali bertanya namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia seperti tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Sepertinya yang menarik saat ini adalah pemandangan didepannya.

"Kyu~"  
"Nickhun adalah sainganku" Kata Kyuhyun, pandangannya masih kedepan. Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dan mendengar Ceritanya

"Dia, selalu merebut apa yang aku miliki. Termasuk merebut..."  
"Merebut apa?"  
"Merebut Yeoja yang aku cintai"

Nyiut~~~  
Tiba-tiba Sungmin sulit bernafas ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia mengidap penyakit tapi karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya Shock berat  
"Mwo!" Hanya kata itu yang dapat Sungmin keluarkan walaupun dengan volume yang sangat kecil

Kyuhyun terdiam, mungkin ia tidak akan menceritakan apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai kulit wajahnya

'Kenapa, aku merasa sakit disini' batin Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya

"Dia dengan mudahnya merebut yeoja itu dari tanganku" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi  
"Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankannya tapi"  
Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memberi jeda. Ia tertawa hambar.

'Apa kau masih mencintainya kyu?' Batin Sungmin lagi. KyuHyun seperti menderita. Sangat menderita. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing bagiku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.  
"Dulu aku sering kesini. Piknik sama Eomma dan juga Appa"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum  
"Ngomong-ngomong soal dulu, ternyata dulu aku berjanji untuk menikahi mu"

Wajah Sungmin merona ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan hal itu tapi bagi Sungmin itu mimpi karena kejadian itu samar-samar. Sungmin tidak terlalu mengingat masa balitanya.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Aku tidak ingat" kata Sungmin pura-pura tak ingat  
"Aish jinja. Tapi tak apa. Aku masih mengingatnya dan aku ingin menepati janji itu" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda

Sungguh, Sungmin sudah tidak kuat di goda terus menurus.  
Bila berada disini terus menurus, bisa-bisa Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah.

Sungmin berdiri dan langsung berjalan kearah mobil mereka yang terparikir rapi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berdiri menyusul Sungmin... Kyuhyun bersiul ketika 'tanpa sengaja' melihat bokong Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mengelengkan kepalanya... dan ia langsung melupakan kesediahan yang tadi ia rasakan

* * *

"Rencana sudah disusun pastikan rencana berjalan dengan lancar"  
"Siap bos"  
"Pastikan Kyuhyun malam ini tak berkutik ketika kalian mengobrak rumahnya dan menculik Wanitanya"

"Tapi bos, kata tuan besar, jangan sekarang. belum saatnya"

Bos itu menyeringit "Okay, jika itu yang di inginkan tuan besar, kita jalankan rencana yang satunya"  
"Siap"  
"Jangan sampai gagal, bila gagal. Kalian akan lihat akibatnya"  
"Si..Siap Bos"

'Cho Kyuhyun. Lihat siapa yang lemah'

* * *

Malam harinya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Duduk saling berjahuan.

Sungmin memeluk bantal erat, kadang ia melirik Kyuhyun. Semenjak tadi di bukit, sifat Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah memandang kelayar kaca, namun matanya seperti menerawang ke hal yang lain.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya sakit, Kyuhyun memikirkan wanita itu? kalau Kyuhyun masih menginginkan wanita itu, kenapa Kyuhyun tadi merayunya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak memberikan harapan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dasar Playboy..

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin akhirnya. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tidak merespon.

"Kyuhyun" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa?" kata Kyuhyun dingin

Sungmin mendengus. Dia tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun bersikap dingin. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menggodanya atau berbuat jahil seperti biasa. Kyuhyun yang bersikap dingin seperti ini membuatnya gugup dan... takut

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan cepat "Kau.. apa kau masih menyukai wanitamu itu?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Sungmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun, ia menatap layar di depannya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

Lama tak menjawab, akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang "Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah sambil menatap kelayar kaca kembali.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia seperti menelan jantungnya sendiri kenapa Kyuhyun malah menanyakan itu.

Sungmin tertawa hambar sambil bersandar nyaman ke sandaran sofa "Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Cho" Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapan Sungmin, ia masih nyaman menatap kelayar kaca

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu hanya bisa berdehem canggung. Sungmin diam, menanti jawaban Kyuhyun. lama menunggu namun Kyuhyun belum saja menjawab

"Aku.. aku masih merindukannya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar

"Aku merindukannya... maafkan aku Lee Sungmin" Lirih Kyuhyun

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang "Kenapa..kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Aku dulu pernah berjanji untuk menikahimu, tapi... aku..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam

"Aku malah merindukan gadis lain, padahal kau adalah calon istriku" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum masam

"Aku itu brengsek ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah

Mulut Sungmin kelu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. jadi.. Kyuhyun ingin menikahinya karena dulu ia sudah berjanji kepada Sungmin? jadi... Kyuhyun hanya bertanggung jawab atas ucapannya dulu? Tanpa rasa cinta? Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya?... dia malah menyukai wanita lain. Kalau begitu... buat apa mereka menikah kalau Kyuhyun masih menyimpan masa lalunya.

Hati Sungmin hancur bukan main. Rasanya ngilu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosinya namun ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu... kita tidak usah menikah saja. kau kejar lagi wanita mu dulu" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya "Dia itu masa lalu. Dan sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu. Mungkin ia sudah menikah dengan musuhku itu.. atau dengan orang lain. Aku tidak peduli" kata Kyuhyun . lalu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ia yakin, kalau dia dan Kyuhyun menikah, pernikahan itu tidak akan benar. Yang ada hanya kehancuran.

"Kita harus menolak pernikahan ini" kata Sungmin. secepat kilat, Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Sungmin, menariknya sehinggia wajah Sungmin sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun. tangan Kyuhyun menjalar kebelakang punggung Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat.

Sungmin mencoba meronta namun Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lepas" pekik Sungmin "Cho Kyuhyun kau menyakitiku"

"Maaf" kata Kyuhyun serak namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin terdiam ketika mendengar Suara Kyuhyun yang serat akan rasa sakit. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar

"Jangan coba tinggalkan aku. aku... aku tidak mau di tinggal oleh orang yang berarti didalam hidupku lagi" gumam Kyuhyun serak. Mata Sungmin terasa perih. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat jahil ini sangat rapuh didalamnya. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun

"Cukup dia yang meninggalkan ku... aku tidak ingin kau jauh dariku" lanjut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbaring diatas Sofa sambil membawa Sungmin berbaring juga. Posisi mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun terlentang sambil memeluk Sungmin erat yang berada di atasnya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Sungmin. lalu ia menangis disana. air mata Sungminpun jatuh. Sungmin menangis dipundak Kyuhyun

Rasanya sakit.. mengetahui calon suaminya merindukan wanita di masa lalunya. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan? Ia juga bingung. lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sungmin tertidur. Mendengar nafas Sungmin yang teratur, membuta Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang basah karena air matanya.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium lembut kening Sungmin "Maafkan aku"

* * *

Pagi harinya, entah mengapa Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Apa Kyuhyun yang membawanya kesini? Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke jam dinding. Ternyata sekarang sudah siang. Dia terlambat untuk kerja. Dengan cepat, Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia mengenakan pakaian yang cocok untuk kerja.

Tumben Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya? Apa dia juga terlambat?

Setelah bersiap-siap, Sungmin berjalan keluar kamarnya. Perutnya lapar, ia harus sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat. Ketika Sungmin mendekati dapur, ia melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan apron. Ia tengah memasak. Sepertinya ia melihat resep dan cara masak melalui layar di dekat dapur.

Di layar itu, seorang pria tua tengah memasukan garam. Dan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memasukan garam dengan canggung. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen pintu dapur. Pemandangan seperti ini membuatnya senyum. Kyuhyun.. entah mengapasangat sexy jika sedang memasak dan mengenkan apron... warna Pink kepunyaan Sungmin.

Ia seperti melihat Seorang suami yang mencoba memasak untuk istrinya. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan hal itu. tapi...

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakan piring ke atas meja. Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

Layar di dekat dapur itu sudah mati, entah berapa lama ia melamun. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursi.

"Whoaaa. Kau memasak? Tumben sekali" kata Sungmin meremehkan. Dengan cepat ia menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendengus

"YA! Kau fikir ini untuk mu? Enak saja. ini punya ku" kata Kyuhyun ganas sambil menarik piringnya dari hadapan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Bodoh, aku kelaparan. Lagipula aku harus kerja sekarang. Dan kenapa kau tidak berangkat kerja?" bentak Sungmin

"Aku menunggu mu bangun. Ternyata kau tidur sangat lama. Mana ada seorang gadis yang bangun siang begini hah. Calon istri macam apa kau" gumam Kyuhyun ketus

"Berikan saja makanan bodoh itu. setelah itu kita berangkat kerja. Saat ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" bentak Sungmin ganas. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin seperti itu

"Kau sangat cocok menjadi ibu-ibu pemarah yah?" ejek Kyuhyun. Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah menarik piringnya kembali lalu menyantap makanannya langsung.

_Ternyata enak juga_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menopang dagunya. Sungmin yang dilihat seperti itu menjadi risi.

Kyuhyun sengaja menggoda Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana sayang, enak tidak masakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"YA! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang" pekik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"Kenapa kau selalu marah-marah? Apa itu pengaruh bayi yang ada didalam kandunganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat se sensual mungkin.

Sungmin tersedak lagi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. setelah ia meminum air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja, ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun sangar

"Apa maksudmu? Bayi apa ? otakmu itu sudah rusak rupanya" bentak Sungmin. jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan cepat. kurang ajar Cho Kyuhyun, berani menggodanya.

"Sayang. Kau jangan berteriak. Nanti Cho junior bangun dari tidurnya"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sayang, jangan berteriak. Tuh kan Cho junior menangis. Aku kekamarnya dulu yah" Kyuhyun melangkah keluar ruangan makan. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Sungmin sangat lucu. Wajahnya pucat. Senangnya menggoda Sungmin.

"Gila kau Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? bentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan anak kan? Kita harus belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik"

Sungmin menganga melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu Kyuhyun melangkah kekamarnya

"Aku siap-siap dulu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun Sungmin masih terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. tapi... Sungmin tersenyum.. melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali ceria membuat Sungmin senang. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang dingin dan rapuh seperti kemarin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin melangkah ke pintu utama, Kyuhyun turun dari tangga. ia sudah siap dengan jas nya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, lalu ia mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin memerah, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke luar rumah, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu hanya terkekeh geli.

Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik, tinggi berambut panjang terurai.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Sungmin lembut. wanita itu hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi, lalu wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapat pelukan mendadak seperti itu. dan Sungmin juga sangat terkejut.

"Kyu~ akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam wanita itu serak

Kyuhyun menegang di tempat ia berdiri. Wanita di masalalunya kembali.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi Kyu... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" tangis wanita itu pecah, dengan panik, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan wanita itu lalu mengusap lembut rambut wanita itu.

Sungmin tahu siapa wanita itu.. dia... wanita yang dimasalalu Kyuhyun. dia datang kembali...

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi

"Kau pergi ke kantor saja, aku.. menemani Vicky disini" suruh Kyuhyun

Hati Sungmin terasa begitu hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun memilih wanita itu?

Dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dingin... jadi apa sekarang Kyuhyun akan kembali kemasalalunya dan... mencapakan Sungmin?

TBC

* * *

bentar lagi tamat looooh ~~~ XD

shawon20 : ia ming cuman mimpi. kasian juga dia... nanti deh yah, saya buat ming ama kyu beneran doing this and that XD ^^

SSungMine : yup nanti di epilog ada nc nya. belum buat epilognya sih tapi niatnya sih mau bikin dua chapter untuk epilog. itu baru rencana. liat aja nanti ^^

My Name Is JC : yeaaaah cuman mimpi ming kekekeke salahkan sahabatnya yg ngedesak ming ^^

noviradwiasri : nanti ada part Nc nya kok. mau full Nc? okayyy tapi udh lebaran ya bikinnya XD ^^

abilhikmah : nanti mimpinya bakalan jadi kenyataan kok ^^

imAlfera : yaa hahaha otak ming udh terkontaminasi tuh kekeke maklum lah udh berumur gtu ^^

KyuMinWine1307 : haiii new reader welcome to my world ^^

wuhan : eh jangan salah loh. cewe juga bisa mimpi gtuan. mimpi erotis yg ming mimpiin itu. pengaruh hormon juga sih katanya XD ^^

Guest : ia nih. Kyumin masih belum jujur tapi di chap ini... mereka udh mulai pengen memiliki satu sama lain kn ^^

ming0101 : ia semuanya gara-gara kibum sama hyukjae kekeke mereka nonton film XXX dulu kn sebelumnya hahaha gak dikit kok. tadi ada Kyumin moment nya juga kan ^^

tiaa : yuuuup ini di lanjuuuut ^^

Kieah choYeki KMS : ga usah kecewaaaa nanti ada bagian nc nya kok ^^

Uky : hahahah nanti bakalan ada nc kok. tapi belum sekarang... ^^

Kezia98 : kemaren update mlm bgt soalnya ga bisa tdur... jadi update aja ff nya... skr siang loh di update nya XD

Kang Shin Ah : yaaaappp khusus untuk epilog rate nya M. tapi ff ini masih disimpen di rate T. nanti ada warn dulu kalau rate nya M. soalnya ada beberapa yang gak suka Nc -.- ^^

merli san 7 : FB udh di konfirm kok ^^

Ai Rin Lee : iyaaa itu cuman mimpi tp tenang aja kok. nanti ada bagian Nc nya ^^

ifakyu : ini gak lama kan updatenya ^^

Guest : ming mesum karena dikelilingi org2 mesum hahaha termasuk authornya ^^

bunnyblack136 : hahahha keep review yaaaaah ^^

arisatae : yupp ming mimpi kaya gtu karena pengaruh duo mesum itu. kan kalau difikirin terus suka kebawa mimpi hahaha ^^

aira : Keep review sayaaaang ^^

Heldamagnae : mereka nikah bentar lagi kok. itu ceritanya sekarang tuh para eomma lg nyiapin acara pernikahannya. cuman baru planing. nanti di ceritain deh pas bagian para ortu itu..

bluemingyu : keep review sayangggg ^^

Indah Isma N : ia kyu udh suka ama ming tapi gak mau ngaku. bikin kyu cemburu? ahhhh nanti dia bakalan cemburu ama ming karena keteledorannya. dan nanti bakalan dimunculin kok si henry itu ^^

* * *

**HOSHHHHHHHH Selesai juga.. review yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**kritik dan saran di terima kok. sangat membantu.. dan kalau ga sreg ama bahasa yang saya pakai, bisa komplain lewat PM ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tiga belas**

* * *

Sudah dua hari Victoria menginap dikediaman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. dan dua hari itu pula Kyuhyun selalu menemani Victoria dan tidak lagi meluangakan waktunya dengan Sungmin. tidak ada godaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Mereka menjadi sangat canggung.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Victoria sedang sarapan. Victoria terus berceloteh kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. kadang mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam di kursinya.

"Kyuhyuniee, Kau dan Sungmin sebenarnya ada hubungan apa?" tanya Victoria tiba-tiba. Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya. Ia menatap Victoria dan Kyuhyun bergantian

"Ehmm. Dia.. dia.. calon istriku" jawab Kyuhyun. Victoria melembarkan kedua matanya begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sungmin kira, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"Kyuhyuniee, kau masih ingat bukit hijau?" Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Ya aku tau, kenapa?"

"Sekarang kita kesana yuk, kita mengenang cinta kita" jawab Victoria lembut

Sungmin menganga ketika mendengar ucapaan Victoria. Kenapa dia menggoda calon suaminya? Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

'katakan tidak kyu'

"Baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa terduga

"Tapi kau harus kerja Kyu" larang Sungmin, berharap Kyuhyun memilih kerja dengannya dibanding menemani Victoria.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin minta maaf "Kau bisa berangkat ke kantor sendiri? Aku akan menemani Vicky kesana" kata Kyuhyun

Hati Sungmin kembali sakit. jadi Calon suaminya memilih wanita lain. Okay kalau itu maunya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, mengatur detak jantungnya lalu ia berdiri

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu. Aku berangkat sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun lagi

* * *

Hari ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Kerjapun Sungmin tidak konsentrasi... Sungmin memikirkan Kyuhyun dan wanita itu. apa yang mereka lakuakan dibukit itu? Sungmin tahu tempat bukit itu. apa ia harus melihat apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ill hoon, sekertaris Sungmin itu sedang menatapnya khawatir. Walaupun ill hoon hanya sekertaris Sungmin, mereka berdua sudah bersahabat. Mereka tidak memandang bos dan bawahan namun Ill hoon tetap menghormati Sungmin.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab Sungmin lemas

Ill hoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menarik Sungmin dari tempat duduknya

"Kita makan siang yu"

Sungmin hanya menuruti ajakan Illhoon

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Illhoon ketika ia dan Sungmin duduk di restoran yang tidak jauh dari perusahaan Lee

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan hal penting"

"Apa ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menatap sekertarisnya itu, ia selalu bisa menebak isi hati Sungmin. apa Ill hoon bisa membaca fikiran orang?

Namja itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya menebak.. tebakanku benar kan?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Cerita padaku. Jangan disembunyikan seperti itu" gumam Illhoon sambil menggengam tangan Sungmin diatas meja

Sungmin menatap illhoon dalam-dalam. Ia ragu menceritakannya. Tapi.. tidak ada salahnya juga

"Kyuhyun... dia bertemu wanita masa lalunya" jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ill Hoon tertegun sesaat lalu ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi seramah mungkin

"Kyuhyun sepertinya masih menyukai wanita itu. dan sekarang, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita itu... dan dia.. bersikap dingin kepadaku... dia tidak seperti dulu lagi yang selalu menggodaku atau menjahiliku. Dia berubah" Air mata Sungmin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Rasa sakit itu terus ada.. apa lagi ketika melihat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun kepada Victoria. Illhoon mempererat genggaman tangannya "Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Illhoon lembut

"Entah lah.. aku.. aku bingung... mungkin aku membencinya .. mungkin juga aku mencintainya"

Illhoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau membencinya dan kenapa pula kau mencintainya?"

Sungmin terdiam lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya "Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan, selalu menggodaku, menjahiliku... aku membencinya. Terlebih lagi karena dia... mengacuhkanku dan malah memilih wanita lain. Aku membencinya" Geram Sungmin

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Illhoon lembut. Sungmin tidak menjawab ia malah diam sambil menatap tangannya sendiri.

"Dengar sayang" ada senyum disuara Illhoon . Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya

"Kalau kau mencintainya.. temui dia dan katakan kalau kau mencintainya. Kau jangan kalah dengan wanita itu. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi milikmu dari awal." Sungmin menatap Illhoon tidak percaya

"Apa? aku mengakuinya? Tidak. terima kasih. Dia akan besar kepala" gumam Sungmin sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Illhoon

"Katakan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali"

Sungmin tercenung mendengar saran Illhoon.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya" lanjut Ilhoon

Sungmin masih terdiam, ia memandang Illhoon ragu "Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku? dia lebih memilih wanta itu?"

IllHoon mengehala nafas "Kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukaimu juga kan? kau melihat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun saat melihatmu? kau tahu kan itu tatapan cinta? sekarang kau sudah dewasa sayang.. kau pasti merasakan hal itu.. kalau Kyuhyun juga mempunyai perasaan sama sepertimu... lagipula Kyuhyun selalu menggodamu... aku yakin.. dia mencintaimu"

Sungmin tertegun. ya, dia merasakan hal itu. Kyuhyun menyukainya dari tatapan matanya... dan Kyuhyun juga masih menganggap Sungmin calon istrinya kan? walaupun Kyuhyun lebih memilih menemani Victoria... lagipula Victoria kan masa lalu Kyuhyun? Sungmin masih ada kesempatan... Kyuhyun belum bermesra-mesraan dengan Victoria... tapi tatapan Kyuhyun pada Victoria itu lembut... seperti menatap adiknya sendiri.. apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menganggap Victoria adiknya sendiri? tapi kok... aneh

"Kau akan menyesal nanti.. percaya padaku. buang semua _gengsi_ mu.. demi cintamu... kalau kau malu, kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri sayang.. kalau seandainya dia menolakmu, kau tidak usah takut ataupun malu. yang penting kau sudah mengakuinya. percaya padaku Now or never" bisik Illhoon

Benar apa yang dikatakan Illhoon, ia harus menemui Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun. sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak peduli kalau Kyuhyun tidak memilihnya, yang penting Sungmin sudah mengatakannya.

Sungmin sudah membuat keputusan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mencium pipi Illhoon dengan cepat

"Terima kasih atas sarannya" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Illhoon sendiri.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Illhoon mengambil Handphone didalam sakunya. Ia mengetik sesuatu disana lalu meletakan handphone itu di telinganya

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya ke sana...Apa pria bodoh itu sudah ada di bukit bersama wanita itu?... haha bodoh sekali pria itu...Sama-sama. Aku senang membantu" setelah itu Illhoon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Illhoon tersenyum misterius

_Maafkan aku menggunakan cara seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sungmin bahagia _

* * *

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dia tidak ingin terlambat mengatakan cinta kepada Kyuhyun. dia tidak mau Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan wanita lain. Victoria itu hanya masa lalu.. dan Sungmin masa depannya... sekarang Sungmin yakin kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyukainya juga.. ia teringat kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun belakangann ini. walaupun Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya kesal tapi... Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun melakukan itu karena ia ingin perhatian lebih dari Sungmin

Setelah sampai, Sungmin keluar dari mobil lalu berlari mencari Kyuhyun. ia yakin, Kyuhyun ada disini.

Lama ia berkeliling, akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Sungmin berlari cepat kearah mereka. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Victoria erat. Dari jarak seperti ini ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun maupun Victoria.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu Vicky" lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Air matanya kembali turun. Jadi dia sudah terlambat? Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Victoria? Jadi buat apa Sungmin mengatakan cinta kepada Kyuhyun. jadi... ia yang harus mundur.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil dengan lemas. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Sungmin menangis kencang.

Ternyata... Kyuhyun – cintanya – memilih wanita lain... ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

Rasanya sakit... Sungmin fikir, Kyuhyun menyukainya. Kyuhyun selalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut kadang menatapnya dengan jahil. Dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun menyukainya juga. Tapi ternyata ... Kyuhyun hanya memberi harapan palsu kepada dirinya. Dan Sungmin kembali menangis di dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"Aku menyangimu Vicky" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Victoria. Victoria menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun..

"Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri" lanjut Kyuhyun, ia mengedorkan pelukannya lalu menatap Victoria lembut. tanpa sadar Victoria bernafas lega_. Nyaris saja_

"Tetapi Aku lebih menyayangi Calon istriku... Sungmin. sebagai wanita. Dan aku mencitainya. Maafkan aku vicky, kau... hanya masa laluku. Hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh Sungmin " Victoria tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian sangat serasi, Sungmin pasti bahagia kalau kau juga mencintainya" gumamnya lembut

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku... takut...calon istriku itu tidak menyukaiku. dia tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan, aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaiku atau tidak.. aku... "

"Kau harus menyatakan cintamu kepada Sungmin.. sebelum terlambat" sela Victoria.

"Tapi.. apa reaksinya kalau aku mengatakan cintaku kepadanya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

Victoria tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun "Kau... Cho Kyuhyun? si bad boy takut kalau ditolak cintanya oleh seorang wanita?" ejah Victoria

Kyuhyun mendengus "Bukan begitu.. hanya saja..."

"Jangan difikirkan lagi. Kau harus bertindak... sekarang atau tidak selamanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar saran Victoria

"Terima kasih yah"

"Sama-sama.. well, kau susul sekarang, aku akan ke rumah orang tuaku"

"Biar aku mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah. bodoh.. Cepat temui Sungmin mu. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini"

Tanpa di suruh dua kali, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Victoria yang sedang tersenyum lebar "Dasar pria bodoh"

* * *

Sungmin masih menangis didalam mobil, air matanya sudah tidak keluar tapi hatinya masih juga sakit. Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya lalu mengatur nafasnya.. exhale... inhale... exhale... inhale...

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya memasang wajah gembira langsung pudar.

Sungmin panik melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya. dengan cepat, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menginjak pedal gas, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

Sungmin masih bisa mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik ke kaca sepion, ternyata Kyuhyun masih mengejarnya. Dengan marah, Sungmin menginjak pedal gasnya. Lalu ia melihat Kyuhyun berhenti berlari.

* * *

Sungmin mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan Kyuhyun tadi.. tatapan bersalah? Apa Kyuhyun bersalah karena ia mencintai orang lain dibanding calon istrinya sendiri.

"Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun" Jerit Sungmin sambil memukul roda setir berkali-kali. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi... lalu, ia harus kemana sekarang?

Kibum

Nama gadis itu tiba-tiba hadir dibenaknya, ia harus ke rumah Kibum. Menceritakan semuanya. Semua masalahnya. Hanya Kibum yang mengerti akan dirinya

tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa dirinya tengah diikuti, apa Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya?

Ketika Sungmin melirik ke kaca sepion, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang mecurigakan, itu bukan mobil Kyuhyun. siapa dia. apa mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Sungmin terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, walau ia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun tadi, ia harus berkonsentrasi, karena jalan menuju rumah Kibum berkelok-kelok.

"Lupakan dia bodoh" bentak Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Lima menit kemudian, ia melihat mobil sedan dibelakangnya. Sungmin mulai panik, siapa yang mengikutinya itu? penculik? Atau siapa? Sungmin mempercepat laju mobilnya, dan ternyata mobil sedan itu juga mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Sial"

Untung saja saat ini jalan raya tidak berkelok-kelok lagi, jadi Sungmin dengan leluasa mengendarai mobilnya.

Sungmin makin panik karena mobil itu hampir berhasil menduluinya dan mobil itu menghalangi mobil Sungmin. alhasil, Sungmin menginjak pedal rem.

Jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat. ia menoleh kesekeliling, jalan ini sungguh sanggat sepi. Hanya ada pepohonan yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan.

Dua pria berbadan kekar keluar dari mobil, pria itu memakai topeng, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah Pria itu. ketika pria itu hampir mendekat, Sungmin hendak memundurkan mobilnya dan mencoba kabur, namun sial. Dibelakang mobilnya ada dua mobil sedan.

Sungmin tidak berkutik ia, mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu menutupkan kedua telinganya sambil menunduk.

Pria berbadan kekar itu mengetuk kaca mobil Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak bergeming.

Prankkkk

Sungmin mendengar suara kaca pecah, dengan panik ia menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata banyak pria berbadan kekar dibelakang mobilnya, satu pria memecahkan kaca belakang mobil Sungmin. tangan pria itu menjulur kedalam dan membuka kunci pintu mobil yang berada dipintu pengemudi.

"YA apa yang kalian lakukan.. minggir jangan menggangguku" Sungmin memukul tangan pria pria itu tidak bergeming, ia masih mencoba membuka kunci mobil itu dan akhirnya mobil bisa dibuka.

Sungmin menjerit ketakutan ketika seorang pria menarik tangannya. pria berbadan kekar itu mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah diolesi obat bius

"Maafkan aku nona" kata pria itu dan kesadaran Sungmin pun hilang

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 6 jam Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dirumahnya, namun sampai saat ini Sungmin belum juga pulang. Kyuhyun masih ingat ekspresi Sungmin tadi. dia begitu... pucat. Matanya pun bengkak.

Kenapa Sungmin? kenapa Sungmin ada dibukit itu? apa dia sengaja ingin menemui ku? tapi ada apa... dan kenapa pula Sungmin menangis seperti itu?

Banyak pertanyaan yang memutar-mutar dikepala Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara bel berbunyi. Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Apa itu Sungmin? tapi kalau itu Sungmin, pasti Sungmin tidak menekan bel kan? Apa Sungmin kehilangan kunci rumah?

Dengan cepat dan penuh harap,Kyuhyun berlari dan membuka pintu. Namun dibalik pintu itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya box kecil didepan rumahnya.

Dengan bingung Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu. diatas kotak itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Kyuhyun membuka pembungkus box itu dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah kaset dan sebuah kertas. Dia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu

_'lihat Kaset ini. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal'_

Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun berjalan keruang keluarga dan langsung menyalakan pemutar kaset.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa tidak enak, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. ia berdiri menunggu layar itu menyala.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar itu menyala. Dilayar itu muncul pemandangan bukit hijau. Disana ada Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Kyuhyun mengernyit, siapa yang merekamnya? Tiba-tiba dilayar itu muncul sesosok gadis. Gadis itu... Lee Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak tersorot terlalu jelas, Kyuhyun yakin itu Sungmin.. jadi, Sungmin melihatnya.. melihat ketika Kyuhyun memeluk Victoria... Sungmin salah paham...

Tiba-tiba layar itu gelap dan terdengar suara.. suara yang tidak begitu asing di telinga Kyuhyun

"Hai bodoh.. terima kasih karena kau memeluk Vicky. Hal itu memudahkanku untuk merampas Wanitamu" gumam suara yang berasal dari layar tv

Kyuhyun tahu siapa dia.. dia yang selalu merebut apa yang Kyuhyun punya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai memutih.

Di layar itu muncul Seorang wanita yang kedua tangannya di ikat di ranjang.. itu Sungmin?

Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri.. dan kenapa Sungmin mengenakan jubah tidur yang terlampau sexy?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Layar itu penuh dengan wajah Sungmin. pipi Sungmin masih basah... bekas air matanya

"Lihat itu Cho Kyuhyun? dia menangis karenamu. Dan terima kasih karena menyerahkan Sungmin. dia manis.. aku bergairah karena melihatnya tertidur.. bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Tangan Nickhun menjulur untuk mengusap rambut Sungmin lalu ia menundukan kepalanya.

Ia mengecup kening Sungmin, hidungnya, pipinya lalu...

Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan vas bunga yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya itu ke layar kaca. Alhasil, layar itu menjadi gelap dan rusak.

Kyuhyun mengeram, bahunya naik turun. Kurangajar bajingan itu

Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Sungmin selain dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun akan membunuh Nickhun sekarang juga.

Dengan emosi, Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobilnya dan ia melaju sangat cepat. Kyuhyun mengambil teleponnya lalu menekan nomber seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kirimkan aku alamat rumah Nickhun sekarang... ya, bajingan itu... terima kasih" setelah mengetahui alamat rumah Nickhun, Kyuhyun membanting handphone nya kebelakang.

Ia akan membunuh Nickhun. Ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyentuh calon istrinya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sungmin selain dirinya

.

TBC

* * *

**THANKS TO :**

**sakurahibana,Indah Isma N, Heldamagnae, Kezia98, imAlfera, shawon20, merlisan7, PaboGirl, tiaa, Kieah choYeki KMS, ming0101, aey raa kms, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Shywona489, bunnykyu, bunnyblack136, 137, zaAra evilky, Ai Rin Lee, park hyo ri kms, kyumincho21, arisatae, kyumine, Guest, yanalee, aira, mayasiwonesteverlastingfriends **


	14. Chapter 14

**Maaf telat update~~~ saya sibuk bukber, pulangnya malem jadi gak sempet update. kemaren mau di update tapi ternyata.. Dokumennya ga ada... kayanya waktu itu lupa di Save . maka dari itu. Chapter empat belas di bikin lagi... kayanya beda sama yg sebelumnya soalnya lupa lg cerita di chapter empat belas itu kaya gimana, udh lama di bikinnya, jadi aja lupa... dan... pas liat review kalian, saya menyimpulkan kalau ini bukan Chapter terakhir. ada yg bilang alur nya terlalu cepet, atau bertele-tele dan banyak lagi. maaf yahhh. ini ff waktu saya SMA, jadi yang di liat lg typo nya, pemerannya, atau ada kalimat yang diganti. ga apa-apa yah kalau FF ini di tambahin beberapa Chapter lagi. tapi kalau ada yang gak suka, saya paksain deh suapaya tamat hehe **

* * *

**Empat belas.**

* * *

Sungmin merasa sedikit pusing, indra penciumannya mencium bau obat bius. Rupanya obat bius itu masih menempel sedikit dihidungnya. Sungmin menggeliat dikasur, ia merasakan pening dan tangannya sulit digerakan.

Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Ia berada disebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih. Kamarnya begitu luas dan elegan. Tapi... dimana ia sekarang?

Sungmin menarik-narik tangannya, kenapa susah digerakan. Ia melirik ke pergelangan tangannya. betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kedua tangannya di borgol di kepala ranjang. Dengan panik, Sungmin menarik-narik tangannya, walaupun hal itu hanya sia-sia. Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih.

"Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Suara maskulin yang tenang itu tiba-tiba muncul. Sungmin menoleh dan ia melihat seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis tengah bersandar di kaca jendela. Namja itu menatap Sungmin intens.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu karena namja itu berdiri di tutupi bayang-bayang hitam. Tapi... suara itu begitu familiar.

Namja itu terkekeh "Aku heran, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan gadis yang begitu cantik" namja itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia... Nickhun? Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia menyandra-nya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin teringat pria-pria berbadan kekar yang membiusnya.

Sungmin beringsut mundur untuk menghindari Nickhun yang sekarang duduk dipinggir ranjang

"Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" katanya lembut, lalu Nickhun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sampai ke dadanya.

Sungmin baru menyadari, kalau sekarang ia mengenakan gaun tidur yang begitu sexy. Wajahnya merah padam. Nikhun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apa-apa. aku masih mencintai istriku" katanya geli.

Sungmin menatap Nikhun dengan bingung "Maksudnya.. kau sudah beristri?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyekapku disini? Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang" bentak Sungmin

Nickhun menaikan sebelah alisnya "Tidak... belum saatnya... aku ingin si brengsek itu menderita karena perbuatannya" gumam Nikhun misterius

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung . si brengsek? Siapa dia? apa .. Kyuhyun? maksudnya Kyuhyun? dan Nickhun ingin balas dendam? Apa ia masih kesal karena dulu Kyuhyun memiliki Victoria. Dan sekarang Nickhun ingin membalas apa yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan? Tapi.. bukannya Kyuhyun bilang kalau Nickhun sudah mendapatkan Victoria?

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menyuarakan fikirannnya. Nickhun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku.. kau akan bahagia bila aku sandra" gumam Nickhun tenang, ia berdiri dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke jendela besar dikamar itu

"Tidak ada orang yang bahagia bila disandra" pekik Sungmin sambil mencoba menarik kembali kedua tangannya.

"Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Gumam Nickhun tanpa menatap Sungmin, ia sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak peduli.. lepaskan aku" jerit Frustasi Sungmin membuat Nickhun terkekeh

"Belum saatnya... aku ingin memancing Kyuhyun kesini. Aku ingin menghabisinya"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Nickhun "Kau menjadikan ku umpan? Dasar bodoh.. dia tidak akan susah payah kemari untuk menolongku... dia terlalu sibuk dengan wanita masa lalunya dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa orangnya... jangan tersingung tapi wanita yang kalian rebutkan itu sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin, ada rasa sakit di pernyatannya itu. Sungmin mencoba memasang wajah menantang namun tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Bodoh.. kenapa air mata sialan ini tiba-tiba keluar batin Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit lalu Nickhun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang

"Apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Nickhun datar. Nickhun menunggu jawaban Sungmin sambil menatap ke luar jendela, ia tidak bisa melihat Sungmin lama-lama. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun tidur yang sangat sexy.. Nickhun mengutuk rencana istrinya ini. Kenapa istrinya merencanakan hal seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga tuan besar mengijinkan rencana seperti ini.

Tahukah mereka, kalau Nickhun pria normal yang akan terangsang jika melihat Sungmin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kejahuan, Nickhun melihat sesosok pria tengah mengendap-ngedap memasuki rumahnya. Nickhun tersenyum misterius ketika ia tahu siapa orang itu.

Nickhun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungmin... dia tengah melamun. Matanya berkaca-kaca..

"Lee Sungmin.. apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Nickhun sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menatap Nickhun intens

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya..." jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

Nickhun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata sampai saat ini, rencananya selalu berhasil.

"Okay.. kalau kau tidak mencintainya, aku akan menghabisinya sampai ia kehilangan nyawanya, karena dia sekarang ada diluar sana" Nickhun tertawa ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia langsung pergi dari kamar itu.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya "YA jangan.. jangan membunuhnya" pekik Sungmin histeris.

Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mencarinya? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena ia merasa bersalah atau karena ia benar-benar merasa cemas?

Dia mencemaskan ku?

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan borgol dari tangannya. ia harus menghentikan Nickhun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun terbunuh. Ia mencintainya.. ya tuhan... sangat mencintainya...

Walaupun Kyuhyun memilih wanita lain, Sungmin masih mencintainya. Seharusnya ia jujur ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari Nickhun. Tidak begini jadinya.

Sungmin merintih kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangannya makin memerah, mungkin nanti akan menimbulkan memar.

Kyuhyun... ya tuhan... Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyuhyun terluka bahkan sampai meninggal? Sungmin menjerit frustasi didalam kamar. Ia menangis meraung-raung... Sungmin tidak bisa terlepas dari borgol ini dan Kyuhyun... dia dalam bahaya

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengendap-ngendap memasuki rumah Nickhun. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menyiapkan strategi dan ia memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dari kediaman Nickhun.

Kyuhyun fikir, banyak bodyguard atau minimal satpam yang berjaga di gerbang, namun ternyata tidak ada pengamanan dirumah Nickhun.

Kyuhyun mendengus

_Dasar bodoh_

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam ruamah milik Nickhun. Didalam rumah itu begitu lengang. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan kelantai atas. Hatinya menuyuruh ia ke lantai atas. Bahkan didalam benaknya, ia mendengar suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

_Sungmin..._

_Maafkan aku karena membuat mu sakit _

Dilantai atas itu terlihat tiga kamar, dua kamar tertutup rapih, dan satu kamar terbuka sedikit. Penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar yang pintunya terbuka. makin dekat, Kyuhyun mendengarkan suara isak tangis. Itu... Sungmin

Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar itu. betapa leganya ia melihat Sungmin disana.

* * *

Sungmin menoleh. ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak terluka sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin, dengan muka yang cemas, Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin yang dibasahi oleh air mata

"Kau... kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan?" desis Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia... tidak berbuat macam-macam" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan lega luar biasa.

"Sttt jangan nangis ya. Aku akan melepaskan borgol sialan ini" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, untuk mencari kunci borgol itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu di atas sofa, yang tidak jauh dari ranjang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Kuncinya ada disini? Apa terjatuh?

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci itu lalu membuka kedua borgol Sungmin. setelah Sungmin terbebas, Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Kyuhyuunieee" Sungmin terisak di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Stttt aku disini... jangan menangis"

"Aku takut"

"Aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungimu" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut"

"Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu Kyuhyun menempatkan tanganya di kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku harus memabawa mu pulang, lalu aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu" geram Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam "Jangan.. jangan lakukan itu... aku takut kau akan terluka" Cegah Sungmin dengan panik.

"Aku akan menghabisi siapa pun yang sudah menyentuhmu dan melukaimu. Aku tidak akan diam kalau calon istriku yang aku cintai ini akan direbut oleh orang lain"

Sungmin menganga ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. apakah itu pernyataan cinta

Ketika Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ada suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka melihat Nickhun berdiri disana dan dibelakangnya berdiri namja-namja berbadan kekar. Ada sepuluh namja lagi dibelakan Nickhun. Jadi... Nickhun sengaja menjebak Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat Namja-namja berbadan kekar itu. Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin meringis kesakitan refleks Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin mengusap pergelangan tangannya "Perih" Kyuhyun menatap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan geram. Tangan Sungmin luka karena Nickhun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" gumam Sungmin menenangkan. Kyuhyun terlihat menyeramkan ketika ia melihat luka dipergelangan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Sungmin. lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Nickhun.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan menakutkan

"Aku akan membunuhmu" desis Kyuhyun menakutkan.

Glek

Nickhun menelan ludahnya gugup... oohhh dia sudah tidak melakukan hal ini lagi. Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal, Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah didepan Sungmin, seakan-akan ia ingin melindungi Sungmin.

Apakah Kyuhyun tidak takut dengan Bodyguard ini? Well... nyalinya sangat Kuat sekali.

Nickhun terkekeh geli ketika mendengar ancama Kyuhyun. padahal sebenarnya Nickhun gugup.. okay, sepertinya ia sudah membangunkan Singa yang ganas. Tapi Nickhun tidak bisa mundur lagi. Rencananya hampir berhasil

"Sebelum kau membunuhku... aku ingin membunuhmu terlebih dahulu" gumam Nickhun

Setelah Nickhun mengatakan itu, empat Bodyguard berbadan kekekar berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sesaat Kyuhyun panik, namun ia mengatur wajahnya untuk terliahat Sangar.

Sungmin memeluk tangan Kyuhyun erat. Gadis itu bergetar, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hal itu. Kyuhyun memberikan Isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Awalnya Sungmin tidak mau, ia takut Kyuhyun kenapa-napa. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya lalu ia berjalan menghampiri ke empat Bodyguard itu. Bodyguard itu berdiri di tempat, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpesona ketika melihat Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun begitu... keren dan sangat sexy... dia rela berhadapan dengan ke empat bodyguard itu demi Sungmin? padahal masih ada enam bodyguard lagi yang menunggu giliran dibelakang Nickhun.

Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan menakutkan. Bahkan tatapan Kyuhyun lebih menakutkan. Bodyguard berbadan kekar itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun memberikan bogem mentah tepat diwajah Bodyguard itu. pukulan Kyuhyun sangat keras namun menurut Bodyguard itu, pukulan Kyuhyun tidak menimbulkan memar yang berarti.

"Awww awwww. Jariku patah" Kyuhyun mengibas tangannya kesakitan sambil loncat-loncat ditempat. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menganga. Kyuhyun.. oh Kyuhyun.. berkatilah dia

Bodyguard itu mencengkram leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun panik. Ia menendang-nendang sebisanya. Sungguh... berasal dari planet mana manusia ini? Badanya lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari manusia pada umumnya. Kyuhyun bagaikan tusuk gigi yang mudah rapuh..

_Oh tidak.. aku akan mati..._

Sungmin menjerit... Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri bodyguard itu. lalu ia memukul badan Bodyguard itu dengan keras "Lepaskan Kyuhyun... kau membuatnnya kehabisan nafas" Sungmin menginjak telapak kaki bodyguard itu dengan kencang.

Bodyguard itu melepaskan Kyuhyun. ia mendorong Kyuhyun ke ketiga temannya.

"Kau menyakitiku gadis kecil" Namja menakutkan itu menahan kedua tangan Sungmin dibelakang tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya masih sakit. namja menyeramkan itu tersentak, lalu ia memeluk pundak Sungmin. ini cara yang terbaik untuk tidak menyakitinya

"Lepaskan Sungminku. Jangan menyakitinya brengsek" Kyuhyun hendak mengahampiri Sungmin namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh pengawal yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Well... sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan ini"

Nickhun berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu brengsek" bentak Kyuhyun

"Kalau aku mau Sungmin menjadi budak seks ku. Apa kau mau merelakannya?"

"Jangan bermimpi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memiliki Sungmin. Sungmin milikku"

"Kau sudah memiliki Victoria. Dan kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Vicky. Kenapa kau masih ingin Sungmin? kau tidak boleh serakah Kyu"

Nickhun mendengar suara tercekat dibelakangnya. Sungmin... pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu brengsek" bentak Kyuhyun. Nickhun berjalan kearah Sungmin, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu "Kau tahu... Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Vicky. Apa kau ingin berbagi dengan Vicky? Apa kau sanggup melihat Kyuhyun bermesra-mesraan dengan wanita lain? Lebih baik kau bersama ku saja. aku akan selalu ada untukmu sayang" Nickhun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun, ia tidak peduli kalau Kyuhyun mencintai wanita lain tapi pertanyaannya. Apakah Sungmin sanggup melihat namja yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan wanita lain?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin panik

"Minnie sayang... dengarkan aku.. kau salah paham. Aku dijebak.. aku tidak mencintainya.. demi tuhan aku hanya mencintaimu... percayalah padaku"

"Aku mendengar kalau kau menyayanginya.. dan kau memeluknya erat" gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya aku menyayanginya, tapi menyanginya sebagai adikku sendiri. Kau hanya salah paham. Siang tadi Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai. Percaya padaku Minnie... please" Kyuhyun terdengar begitu rapuh. Tapi Sungmin masih bimbang... pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi membuatnya bingung.

"Dia berbohong… aku ada banyak bukti.. bukti kemesraan dia dengan Vicky. Aku bisa memperlihatkannya kepadamu jika kau mau… lagipula, kalau Kyuhyun mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Vicky tinggal dirumah kalian.. Kyuhyun hanya mencintai masa lalunya" Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Nickhun

"Minnie.. jangan percaya namja brengsek itu.. pleaseee aku mencintaimu" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi

Nickhun terkekeh "Well dia sepertinya tidak mempercayaimu" Nickhun berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lagi. Secepat kilat Nickhun memukul perut Kyuhyun. hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas. Kedua tangannya masih ditahan oleh pengawal berbadan kekar.

Sungmin tersentak. Kyuhyun tengah berlutut, matanya menatap mata Sungmin dalam.. begitu rapuh

"Bawa dia ke gudang"

Bodyguard itu membawa Kyuhyun keluar ruangan tersebut

"Minnie… Tatap mata aku sayangg.. aku tidak mencintainya aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi. Namun Sungmin seakan tuli, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menangis. Ia tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali sakit… dan gadis itu bingung… apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu, kalau ia salah. Membuat Sungmin salah paham. Kyuhyun belakangan ini bersikap dingin bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Sungmin, Ia hanya ingin mengetahui perasaannya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat Vicky ada dirumah mereka…. Dan sekarang ia tahu, perasaannya hanya untuk Sungmin… gadis manja itu.. tapi Sungmin sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. Apa yang harus pria itu lakukan?

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menangis kencang. Nickhun masih ada di sana menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan iba. Pengawal yang menahan Sungmin menatap Nickhun dengan misterius. Dengan perlahan pengawal itu melepaskan Sungmin.

Sungmin merosot. Ia duduk di atas lantai sambil menutupi wajahnya. Pengawal itu menepuk bahu Nickhun lalu ia dan teman-temannya yang lain meninggalkan Sungmin dan Nickhun berdua

Nickhun duduk disamping Sungmin sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut gadis itu. "Sttttt tak usah menangis… dia sudah menyakitimu. Jadi ijinkan aku berbuat sesukanya"

Sungmin menatap Nickhun takut "Jangan… jangan menyakitinya" kata Sungmin disela tangisnya

Nickhun tertegun ketika melihat wajah Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia telah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya. Nickhun menelan ludahnya

"Kenapa kau masih peduli? Bukannya dia telah menyakitimu?" Tanya Nickhun lembut.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Aku tidak peduli itu. Tolong jangan sakiti Kyuhyun"

Nickhun diam beberapa menit, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu

"Maaf.. aku harus mengahabisi Kyuhyun" setelah itu Nickhun keluar dan ia mengunci pintu kamar itu dari luar.

Sungmin menatap Sendu ke arah pintu lalu Sungmin menangis dengan kencang…

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, kejadian tadi tengah direkam…

.

* * *

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya Nickhun ketika layar didepannya menjadi gelap.

Saat ini, Nickhun berada dikediaman keluarga Cho. Nickhun tidak sendiri, diruangan itu ada Sembilan orang lagi.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Hyukjae, Donghae dan Victoria.

"Aku jadi terharu sayang" Victoria memeluk Nickhun – Suami nya.

"Aku tahu itu sedikit 'Extrim'…" Kata Heechul datar

"Sedikit katamu? Rencanamu itu sangat sangat sangat dan sangat Extrim" kata Leeteuk tidak percaya

"Aku tidak tega… Anak perempuanku menangis seperti itu" lanjut Leeteuk. Kangin mengelus-ngelus punggung Leeteuk "Sudahlah Yeobo, ini sudah ditengah jalan… lagipula Sungmin sudah besar kan" Leeteuk menatap sangar Kangin "Apa katamu? Apa kau tidak tega melihat anak gadismu seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya

Lalu Leeteuk menatap Heechul "Anakmu, Kyuhyun. Apakah kau tidak tega melihatnya dipukul seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk ketus

"Kyuhyun sudah besar, pukulan seperti itu tidak membuatnya mati" jawab Hangeng mewakili Heechul.

"Aku setuju kalau Kyuhyun dipukul seperti itu, salah sendiri, kenapa Kyuhyun mengijinkan Victoria tinggal serumah dengannya . Lalu bersikap dingin kepada Sungmin" celetuk Kibum. Siwon menyenggol pelan Kibum. Mungkin Siwon mengingatkan Kibum untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur. Ini urusan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee.

"Dengar itu, anggap saja ini akibatnya karena Kyuhyun menyakiti anakmu" kata Heechul datar.

Mereka terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Supir keluarga Lee datang menghampiri Kangin dan menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Kangin mendengus ketika membaca tulisan disana, lalu ia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Supirnya

"Buang saja kertasnya, kalau ada surat seperti ini lagi. Buang saja" titah Kangin. Supir itu menganguk lalu pergi.

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting"

"Okay. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Nickhun tiba-tiba

Mereka terdiam, memikirkan cara berikutnya

"Kau ikat Kyuhyun, pukul Kyuhyun, tapi jangan sampai babak belur, dan kau rekam kejadian itu… lalu perlihatkan rekaman itu kepada Sungmin" kata Heechul

Semua yang ada diruangan itu ternganga

"Apa kau gila? Dia anakmu" pekik Leeteuk tidak percaya

"Hei. Anakmu itu tengah ragu. Kita harus membuat Sungmin berontak dan mencoba menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Jangan membantah, percaya padaku ini pasti menyenangkan dan Satu lagi… bius Kyuhyun supaya tertidur lalu kau hias wajahnya supaya babakbelur. Kau tinggal mengedit rekaman itu. Buat sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka"

Semua mata menatap Heechul dengan ngeri. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga Tuhan memberkati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebelumnya, maaf ya telat update. laptopnya dipake kakak ngerjain tugas, jadi susah deh ngelanjutinnya. maaf ya ^^**

**Lima belas**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Nickhun memasuki kamar yang Sungmin diami dengan membawa tablet. tadi pagi sekali, dia sudah memotret Kyuhyun yang berbaring lemas di lantai gudang. Nickhun tidak jadi merekamnya, terlalu ribet. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar dipukuli. Nickhun hanya membius Kyuhyun lalu wajah Kyuhyun dibuat menjadi babak belur, tentu saja atas campur tangan perias nomber satu di negara ini.

Hasilnya, sangat menakjubkan, Kyuhyun terlihat sekarat. Sangat mengerikan.

Dengan perlahan, Nickhun membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat Sungmin disana. gadis itu tengah duduk menghadap jendela. Sungmin rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Nickhun. Sungmin masih memandang keluar jendela. Matanya terlihat membengkak karena kelelahan menangis.

Nickhun berjalan pelan, lalu ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Pria itu mendengus ketika melihat sarapan Sungmin yang masih utuh, hanya Air saja yang sudah habis.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Nickhun sambil meletakan tabletnya di samping

Sungmin menoleh sekilas kearah Nickhun, lalu ia memandang keluar jendela lagi

"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini" kata Sungmin datar

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari sini? Disinilah tempatmu" jawab Nickhun santai

Sungmin menatap Nickhun sangar

"Lepaskan aku" kata Sungmin penuh penekanan

Nickhun tertawa ketika melihat tatapan sangar milik Sungmin "Dasar kau gadis kecil yang menggemaskan"

Sungmin melotot, apa katanya tadi? gadis kecil? Oooh dia sudah berumur duapuluh enam tahun... Dan dia bukan gadis kecil lagi.

Nickhun berhenti tertawa dengan canggung lalu menepuk pahanya sendiri "Well... kau tahu... disini kau aman, lagipula kau bisa beristirahat dirumah ku. Ada banyak fasilitas disini... lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.. pria itu sudah menerima ganjarannya.. kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku... dan jangan menatapku seperti itu" bentak Nickhun. Sungmin menatapnya sangat tajam. Mungkin ia belajar dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba

Nickhun mengangkat bahunya acuh "Kenapa kau masih peduli? bukannya kau sudah tidak percaya padanya lagi?"

Sungmin menatap Nickhun tanpa ekspresi "Lepaskan dia. jebal"

"Kenapa kau ingin dia pergi? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah memukuli dia. Kyuhyun hanyalan pria yang bodoh. pria yang menyakitimu"

"Jangan seolah-olah kau melakukan ini demi aku. Aku tahu kau membenci Kyuhyun. Dari dulu kau selalu merebut apapun yang Kyuhyun miliki. Dan entah mengapa kau hadir lagi dan membuat kekacauan. Kau laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui"

Nickhun mendengus "Apakah aku seburuk itu?" Nickhun tertawa puas lalu ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sungmin menatap Nickhun dengan sangar "Cepat katakan! Kau apakan Kyuhyun dan kau kurung dimana dia!" jerit Sungmin

Nickhun terkesiap "Okay okayyy! Bernafaslah! Mukamu memerah dan itu sangat mengerikan. Kau belajar dari Kyuhyuh ya?"

Sungmin masih menatap sangar kearah Nickhun, Nickhun yang melihat itu langsung memegang tablet-nya dengan panik. Dengan cepat ia mencari foto Kyuhyun. Setelah ia menemukan fotonya Nickhun melirik kearah Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat bingung ketika melihat wajah panik Nickhun. Nickhun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Nickhun yang dulu. Nickhun yang pertama Sungmin lihat, sangat sombong, penuh dengan percaya diri. Tapi sekarang... Sangat aneh.

"Hahaha kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Nickhun penuh percaya diri. Rasa gugup di diri Nickhun sudah hilang, menjadi Nickhun yang sombong.

Okay, ini sudah melewati batas, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia berdiri menghadap Nickhun.

Nickhun menelan ludahnya gugup "Okay! Kau tidak punya selera humor... Ini lihat saja keadaan Kyuhyun" Nickhun menyodorkan tabletnya.

Dengan bingung Sungmin menarik tablet itu dengan kasar, lalu matanya melebar besar. Wajahnya memerah padam. Nickhun yang heran melihat reaksi Sungmin langsung menarik tablet tersebut. Dan wajah Nickhun memerah.

Sialan! Dia salah memperhatikan foto pada Sungmin, mungkin karena tadi ia panik, jadi salah membuka foto yang dimaksud. Dan dengan bodohnya, foto yang tadi diperlihatkan itu foto erotis Nickhun dengan Victoria. Dengan pososi _doggy style._

Dengan panik dan muka memerah, Nickhun memindahkan foto - yang mungkin jika di tampilkan kelayar kaca mendapatkan sensor dari pihak pertelevisian - itu ke folder lain.

Sungmin berdehem canggung "Seb..sebenarnya kau... Kau... Ingin memperlihatkan apa?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata

Nickhun berdiri sambil memberikan tabletnya

"Ini"

Sungmin mengambil tabletnya lalu ia membulatkan matanya. Disana, Kyuhyun tengah berbaring lemas dengan babak belur. Sungmin melihat foto-foto yang lain dah foto itu membuat Sungmin tercekat dan... Pucat

_Oh tidak! Kyuhyun!_

Sungmin menatap layar tablet itu dengan sedih. Lalu isakan lolos dari mulutnya...

Kyuhyun sungguh mengenaskan... _Ini semua salahku_. Batin Sungmin. Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir.

Nickhun yang melihat itu merasa iba. Apa ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sungmin? Nickhun menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin "Minnie..." panggilnya lembut. Sungmin tidak menyahut, ia menangis kencang sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Heii" Nickhun memanggilnya lembut, kali ini Sungmin menatap sangar "Kau menyakiti Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin lalu ia membanting tablet itu ke dinding, alhasil tablet itu hancur

Nickhun ternganga melihat hal itu "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum menyimpan foto aku dan istriku tadi ke komputer ku !aishhh jinja!"

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin memukul keras wajah Nickhun. Hal itu membuat Nickhun terhuyung kebelakang. Nickhun menatap Sungmin terkejut sambil meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang..." belum sempat Nickhun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin menendang wajah Nickhun dengan keras. Nickhun berbaring lemas, darah mulai keluar melalui hidungnya

"Kau brengsek!" tangisan Sungmin pecah

"Minnie... Kau salah paham... Jangan pergi" pekik namja itu ketika melihat Sungmin berlari keluar kamar. Nickhun mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, ia hendak mengejar Sungmin namun urung ketika Sungmin dibawa paksa ke dalam kamar itu lagi. Sungmin menjerit dan meronta. Gadis it menangis histeris.

Kasian Sungmin, batin Nickhun.. Ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Nickhun memberikan intruksi pada pengawal yang membawa Sungmin, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Pengawal yang mendengar intruksi Nickhun itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia membanting tubuh Sungmin ke kasur "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun! Ya tuhan Kyuhyun! Kalian akan membunhnya jika membiarkan Kyuhyun sekarat seperti itu!" jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Pengawal itu seakan tuli, ia malah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dikamar lalu mengunci kamar itu dari luar.

Dari luarpun terdengar tangisan penuh pilu itu...

* * *

.

.

Di dalam gudang itu, Kyuhyun terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia menyeringit, "Kenapa aku berbaring dilantai" Kyuhyun duduk sambil memegang kepalanya... Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sungmin... Gadis itu tidak mempercayai nya.. Dan mengingat tatapan Sungmin waktu itu membuat ia meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin percaya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang? Apa yang ia lakukan bersama Nickhun...

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ... Tidak tidak! Sungmin tidak akan jatuh kedalam pelukan Nickhun.

Semuanya gara gara Nickhun! Kalau saja ia tidak menyulik Sungmin... kalau saja Nickhun tidak menghasut Sungmin , pasti Kyuhyun dengan mudah meyakinkan sungmin kalau ia benar benar dan teramat mencintai sungmin lebih dari apapun...

Dan kalau Nickhun menyentuh atau melukai Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun berjanji akan membunuh Nickhun dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi... kenapa Nickhun mengusiknya lagi? Bukannya Namja itu dulu sudah memiliki Victoria... apa Nickhun ingin balas dendam karena Victoria meninggalkannya? tapi itu bukan salah Kyuhyun kalau Victoria meninggalkan Nickhun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya, namja itu memijat hidungnya. Ia harus pergi menyelamatkan Sungminnya...

Kyuhyun berdiri, ia berjalan kearah pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut namun pintunya terkunci. dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengedor ngedor pintunya dengan kekuatan penuh "Ya brengsek keluarkan aku dari sini" bentak Kyuhyun. Namja itu terdiam namun tidak ada reaksi apupun diluar sana.

"Haiii siapapun kekuarkan aku dari sini, kalau tidak, aku akan merusak pintu sisalan ini" lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mendengus, secepat kilat. Kyuhyun menendang pintu itu sampai berkali-kali namun pintu itu tetap kokoh.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu berkali kali namun hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

_Pintu sialan macam apa ini_. Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba mendorongnya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Hal yang ia lakukan hanya sia sia. "Ayolah pintu cantik tapi sialan" kyuhyun berbalik lalu mendorong pintu itu dengan pantat nya berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia. Karena kelelahan, namja itupun terdiam, ia berdiri sambil bersandar ke daun pintu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki "Bisa tidak. Kau tidak membuat keributan" kata seseorang dibalik pintu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu.

"Brengsek keluarkan aku dari sini" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memukul daun pintun itu dengan keras, Nickhun yang berada dibalik pintu itu langsung tersentak kaget. Lalu Nickhun tertawa.

"Kau fikir ini lucu hah!"

Nickhun tertawa "Maaf maaf, aku hanya berfikir. Kau sama ganasnya dengan Sungmin"

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun. diam untuk beberapa menit lalu Nickhun mengeluarkan suara "Kau tahu! Sungmin begitu ganas! Kau mungkin tahu maksudku... Sungmin membuatku bergairah. Ternyata dia begitu agresif di ranjang"

Kyuhyun memerah, hidungnya kembang kempis ketika mendengar penuturan Nickhun. Dengan emosi penuh Kyuhyuh memukul keras daun pintu membuat Nickhun terlonjak

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN KU!" Bentak Kyuhyun marah

Nickhun terkekeh "Kenapa kau terlihat marah seperti itu. Lagi pula Sungmin terlihat puas aku belai, aku sentuh bahkan dia berterima kasih karena membuat dia puas" gumam Nickhun dengan puas

"Diam kau! Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan itu" bentak Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? dengar ya baik baik. Sungmin sudah tidak mempercayaimu. Dia sudah jatuh pada pelukanku"

"Tidak... tidak ... tidak! Minnie..." Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya didaun pintu. Satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan penuh penyesalan... tidak,,, sungmin... oh sungmin ! Gadis itu seperti ini karena kesalahannya tapi... tidak mungkin kan Sungmin secepat itu, menghianatinya. Sungmin tidak semurahan itu..._ benarkan?_ Kyuhyun merosot kebawah "Tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Sungmin tidak melakukan hal itu kan? " jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia tertawa keras " Tidak mungkin!"

Oh... rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan samurai ketika mendengar hal itu. Sungmin-nya tidak mungkin takluk ke dalam pelukan Nickhun.

Ini semua salahku!

.

Dibalik pintu Nickhun terdiam, memandang daun pintu. Tadi ia hanya ingin memancing Kyuhyun saja. Ternyata... reaksi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Penuh dengan frustasi,penyesalan,marah dan... menyesal?

Nickhun merasa seperti manusia paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Ia tidak tega memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti ini. Sungguh, rencana eomma nya Kyuhyun sangat extrim. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Mereka hanyalah manusia yang terlalu mementingkan ego dibanding perasaannya sendiri. Lagi pula... kyuhyun dan sungmin pasti mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Buktinya, mereka tidak menolak kalau dijodohkan. Dan tidak menolak ketika disuruh tinggal serumah.

Walaupun dulu Nickhun dan Kyuhyun selalu bertengkar, Nickhun jelas mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sesuatu, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Dan kyuhyun tidak mungkin merasa terpaksa ketika disuruh tinggal serumah dengan sungmin.

Ancaman yang diberikan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya tidak berarti sama sekali. Kyuhyun lelaki jenus, kalau ia tidak mau serumah dengan sungmin, kyuhyun bisa pergi kemanapun ia mau, dan Kyuhyun bisa menghasilkan uang dengan kemampuannya yang jenius itu...

Kyuhyun bukan pria yang mengandalkan harta kekuarganya... Nickhun tentu mengehatahui hal itu.

Okay! Hal ini tidak boleh terus dibiarkan.

.

.

Didalam ruangan itu, Kyuhyun masih menangis kesakitan sambil mengacak rambutnya, tanpa sengaja, ia mengusap wajah itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan licin diwajahnya, Kyuhyun terus mengusap wajahnya, ketika ia melihat tangannya, namja itu mengerutkan dahi.

Tanganya berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah cermin kusam yang kebetulan berada di ujung ruangan.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Bayangannya di cermin sungguh menyeramkan, seperti hantu buruk rupa. "Apa-apaan ini!"

* * *

.

Nickhun berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan tergesa. Diluar ternyata ada dua mobil mewah yang baru datang. Nickhun mengernyit._ Tumben mereka kemari tidak mengabariku_ batin Nickhun.

"Hei bro. Mau kemana kau?" Kata pria tampan yang baru kekuar dari salah satu mobil tersebut

Satu per satu, manusia yang berda di dalam kedua mobil itu keluar dengan kerennya.

Mereka adalah sahabat Nickhun. Taecyon, Wooyoung, Junho dan Junsu...

"Kalian kenapa tidak mengabari ku dulu hah?" Tanya Nickhun pura-pura kesal. pria yang tadi menyapa Nickhun tertawa " Kau ini. Kami kebetulan merindukanmu. Kau jangan galak seperti itu lah" gumam Taecyon dengan santai.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana? Kami baru datang loh!" Wooyong menyipitkan matanya "kau ingin selingkuh yah" goda wooyong

Nickhuh terkekeh "ya tidak lah. Aku mencintai istriku. Aku akan pergi sebentar, kalian masuk saja dulu, anggap saja rumah sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu, Nickhun menaiki mobilnya lalu ia memanuver mobilnya ke jalan raya"

* * *

.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan tuan, pria itu sangat membenci anda.. dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" gumam seorang namja berbadan tegak dengan rambut yang di tata rapi kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di depannya.

Namja yang tengah duduk itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendesah panjang "Dia salah paham" gumam namja itu

"Tapi tuan Lee. Manusia itu ada di sekitar sini dan ia terus saja meneror Anda dengan surat itu" kata namja berbadan atletis itu dengan tenang

Tuan lee atau bisa disebut dengan Lee Kangin itu memijat keningnya "Aku heran, kenapa ia bisa salah paham seperti ini? Padahal kejadiannya sudah lumayan lama?" Tanya Kangin bingung pada namja yang berdiri di depannya. Namja didepannya itu adalah kepala keamanan keluarga Lee yang bernama Jung Gye Who

Gye Who memberikan map pada Kangin. Dengan cepat kangin melihat map itu. Mata kangin melebar ketika membaca setiap kata di dokumen itu.

"Setelah pemilik perusahaan itu menjual perusahaannya pada Anda, Mereka menjadi bangkrut... tiga bulan kemudian, Ibu nya meninggal dunia. Lalu Ayahnya menyusul lima bulan kemudian. Mereka memiliki dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satu lagi... laki-Laki"

"Kasihan mereka. Kalau aku mengetahui hal itu, aku akan mengadopsi anak itu. anak itu sungguh tampan dan cantik"Kangin mengusap foto di dalam dokumen itu.

"Ada satu hal lagi"

"Apa?" Tanya Kangin

"Gadis itu memiliki gangguan mental."

Kangin terkesiap "Apa?"

"Ya... suatu hari, gadis itu melarikan diri. Sang kakak kalang kabut mencari adiknya. Dan... sungguh miris, gadis itu ditemukan tidak bernyawa... menurut laporan polisi, gadis itu diperkosa lalu dibunuh"

Kangin tercengang. Sungguh kasian keluarga itu.

"Kita harus bertindak... Saya takut namja itu mencelakai keluarga Anda"

"Perketat keamanan. jika ada orang yang mencurigakan, bawa dia kehadapanku... anak ku sudah dilindungi oleh yang lain. Oya satu lagi... jangan sampai istriku mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir" "Baik tuan"

"Kita sekarang harus menemui namja ini. Dia jelas jelas sudah salah paham... "

* * *

Nickhun sudah menemui keluarga Cho. Dan mereka setuju untuk menghentikan semua sandiwara ini. ternyata membujuk mereka tidak terlalu sulit.

Nickhun masih heran, kok ada orangtua macam mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Junho.

Saat ini, Nickhun dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul diruang bermain milik Nickhun. Taecyeon dan Wooyoung sedang bermain Playstation 3 . Junho dan Junsu bermain biliar sedangkan Nickhun hanya duduk sambil meminum brendi mahalnya

"Apa ada masalah dengan Vicky?" Tanya Junsu

"Ngomong-Ngomong tentang Vicky, gadis itu kemana? Kok tidak terlihat?" Tanya Taecyon ketika permainan yang ia mainkan tengah Loading. Nickhun mendesah panjang, "Vicky ada di rumah satu lagi dan aku tidak punya masalah dengannya"

"lalu kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" Tanya Taecyon

Lalu Nickhun menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan keluarganya yang aneh.

"Aku pribadi sudah tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Aku sempat bingung, kenapa dulu aku dan Kyuhyun bertengkar" Nickhun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Taecyon sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita Nickhun, namja itu melempar stik PS itu lalu duduk disamping Nickhun, begitu juga dengan Junho. Namja itu meletakan _cue _(stik biliar) lalu ia duduk disamping mendengar cerita Nickhun sambil bermain biliar sedangkan Wooyoung... namja itu sepertinya tidak tertarik. Ia masih memainkan permainan nya

"Kereeeeeen. Tell me more" kata Taecyon bersemangat

"Keren apanya? Aku seperti iblis... memisahkan pasangan yang saking mencintai?" Nickhun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya " Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Aku dan Vicky berada diposisi mereka"

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya junsu

Nickhun mendesah panjang "Aku akan menyelesaikan sandiwara ini, besok pagi aku akan mempertemukan mereka... tentu aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan buat ini menjadi dramatis. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya..."

"Apa orangtua mereka menyetujui hal ini?" Tanya Junho

"Ya, mereka setuju"

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Lee Sungmin itu anak dari Lee enterprise grup kan?" Tanya Wooyoung tiba-tiba

"Ya,,. Kok kau mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Nickhun penasaran

Wooyoung mem-pause game nya "Ya jelas aku mengenalnya, orang tua Sungmin berpengaruh besar pada perusahaan keluargaku. Aku pernah menemui gadis itu.. dia sangat cantik"

"Cantik? bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Taecyon bersemangat

Nickhun terdiam lalu menjawab "Tidak boleh"

"Yah... kau tidak asyik" gumam Taecyon

Nickhun menatap sangar kearah Taecyon "Kalau kau melihat Sungmin, kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya.. dan jika kau jatuh cinta dengannya, aku akan membunuhmu"

Taecyon tertawa "Kau ini... " namja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia mengalah

* * *

TBC

* * *

** MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA ALL READERS. MAAF KALAU SAYA PUNYA SALAH ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
